My First Love Reborn
by Chika Hoshi
Summary: Years ago of losing her memory, Maya is given another chance of meeting of the person who erased her memories. What emotions will be the same and what will change? KuramaXMaya.
1. Changing of Wanting

_It was…just a dream, she unknowingly reminded herself. Nothing personally but why is it that she felt it was? She yawned as she looked over the mirror and took out a box that reads: L'Oreal._

"Maya," a young male in his black suit ran across the streets to catch up a certain person "you're the person I wanted to talk to!"

The young female smiled and gladly spoke "What is it, Yori?"

"I just wanted to know…why did you dye your hair black?" he marvel. Back when they were younger, the six sensed girl never bother with how she looked. He had, of course, admired her for that.

She pauses for a bit to think how to put the words into sentences. With her hesitation, it looked like she has a lot to say. "Well, to start things with, I guess I was tired with being the same. I spent these years perpetual pondering about a lost past I had with someone…or maybe just myself. It feels like a hole that I could never refill like you crave for the missing piece to become whole again."- Then she started to choke up her feelings-"I'm sorry, but it's pretty arduous for me explain more than this."

"On no, you spoke more than enough. Thank you for taking your time to explain for me." He politely said.

"No, thank _you_, I needed someone to tell to." Her grimmer smile showed relief as her weariness went away. Soon enough, she part her ways and left the young freckle male in the crowd.

But not too long, she bump up to a rather small person.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." Maya helped the older woman up. The lady looked like she was in her mid-forties and she was dress in a black coat. Her hair was auburn and her eyes were glassy ice.

"After bumping someone older than you, I suggest you follow me missy!" she swiftly grab the dark headed girl's right ear, though to her it felt like a sharp pinch, headed the opposite direction Maya had tended to go to.

"Where are we going, miss? Ow." Maya wince out. _I know I should paid attention but I don't deserve this! Oh well, who knows? Maybe I might see something worthwhile. Ow, ow, ow! _

"You will see." She replies with such a temper. The taller woman grunted but then wondered where she is taking her. It didn't seem dangerous, but that doesn't mean to not be careful.

By the time the evening sun had finally said goodbye, they were at a wooden, old, gray, run-down house, something about it kind of crawls onto her skin. Maybe it was just that she was unaware of this place.

"Come inside, Missy." Her voice was in a low pitch.

"But this place is already broke down with no roof." Maya pointed out.

The older woman laughed loudly at her comment, "If you look inside maybe it'll change your mind." She showed her to the door. As Maya stepped in, the room was colorful as if it was brand new for a loving, happy family. There pictures of landscapes and nonliving things such as vases and fruits.

"Let me guess, this isn't an ordinary old house." The darker headed woman guessed.

"Hmpf, at least you aren't easily dumbfounded." The lighter headed woman potential smirked.

"Yeah, I have a six sense." Again the darker headed spoke.

"It may be handy but"-the elder woman slammed her fist to the wall-"You're going to need more than having spiritual awareness!" Soon the walls and the ceiling and floor started shaking and crashing rapidly. Dust appears as the tiny house appeared to be moving downward and the atmosphere seemed to change and the pictures that once there melted and reformed pictures of demons.

"What, what is happening?!" Maya screamed out of shock.

"I'm going to show you something that not ordinary people get to see. It's just so happens not every day I get to do this kind of thing!"

_Oh god, this lady is trying to kill me! _Maya thought through the air pressure flowing up her pale face. Her head was starting to feel dizzy and her body felt lighter and lighter.

BOOM, the traveling had abruptly stop. Maya fell on her knees once more feeling gravity and the woman's cold blue eyes threw shivers to the browned eyed woman's pale, worn out skin.

"This place has been my home for a long time. This is my first time I had allowed someone to see this wonderland. I needed someone to track down a certain person because I can't leave this place for far too long. I knew if I had told you this openly, you would have run away."

"No, I wouldn't have!" Maya started to argue.

"Missy I don't want to argue. I only want to ask you this favor. I can accept that you will say no to stranger like me, so that's why I can do something in turn for _you_."

"What do you mean?" Maya's eyebrows buried down her skin a bit.

"I mean this person is the one you felt a missing past. If you can do this for me I promise you"-her icy eyes became soft-"that can make your heart whole again as you wished it to be."

"I…don't know…" Confused and tired her version started to go black.

The still in motion lady went down on her knees, getting the taller person onto her shoulder. "Maybe in your dreams, it shall aid you your choice. But for now Maya, I should let you rest." So ultimately, the soft eyes woman let the confused girl rest upon the soft bed.

"_Maya…" a soft voice hummed a tired girl's ear._

"_Yeah, what is it?" the dark headed female ask as if she knew the voice._

"_I couldn't tell you my feelings long ago because I couldn't put you in deep danger." A shadowy figure played with her long shining flowing black hair. Maya signed happily as resting freely laying on the shadow's lap. _

"_I don't…know what you're talking about." Not bother by the unusual confession._

"_I know…but you will. And if you really want to know…" the voice trailed off._

"_I do, I really do. I've been restless about wanting to know." Her eagerness began showing again._

"_When you start to feel really, really frustrated use your index finger on something round and white, something is going to happen. And when you're far away from home… go to the place where the roses are alive as you are. Look for the one with the golden drop. But don't touch it, instead leave as it is. You're going to need it soon enough. After you find the golden drop buy a gold ring, it doesn't matter if it's cheap or not, just make sure you keep it with you all times."_

"_W-wait, what, why look for a golden ring and a golden drop? I don't understand." She grips the shadow's hands. _

_The shadow was able to free one hand and brushes the confused girl's hair "You will, I know it's hard to understand but if you are willing to do this, you will remember everything to what I'm telling you now. We…I…no,"-the shadow shook its head-"__he__ still misses and remembers you but not much as time passes by. But when you met him, he will reject the idea so please stay headstrong. He just wants you safe, but at the same time he once loved you…but love fades if you keep hesitating. You once loved him in your own way…"_

"_But who is he?" her chocolate eyes sparkles with mixtures of emotions that has started to swell up inside her. Is this my hint of my missing piece, Maya wonders._

"_His name is…" _

"Maya…" a large voice interrupted.

_The shadow looked up, "Looks like I don't have much time left. If you truly want this, you will remember."_

"_W-wait!" Maya shouted._

"_Bye."_

"I SAID WAIT!" Maya's heavy breathing catches her to realize that she was dreaming with a meaning…or so it appears. _You will remember everything to what I'm telling you now…_

"I…still remember." Maya caught to a weird feeling inside of her heart. What is that feeling? She knows it isn't sadness, tiredness, happiness, or anything like that.

"Maya, you scared me for a moment." Yori felt her forehead "Are you feeling sick?"

Maya yawned and look at him, still unaware what's going on "Uh, no…WAIT"-she stood up fast as electricity-"THAT LADY WHERE IS SHE?!"

"AHHHHHHHH! Maya, dang I never knew you were so hyper!" his widen eyes slowly shrank back to his normal size.

"Oh,"-she embarrassingly laughed-"I'm so sorry. Uh, where am I?"

"In my house, Maya." He told her. "I don't know how, but you were sleeping in my bed. Odd, maybe a stranger walked by in and put you there and took my last pudding and left. Hahaha…"

"Oh, yeah really funny…" the female said weakly.

"So do you want me to take you home?" he asked.

"Nah, I rather just get something along the way on my own."

"It's okay, I don't mind-"

"Well, sorry, Yori but this is _girl _stuff."

He stepped back "Oh, well, sorry."

"Well, see you later then." Maya get up and got her stuff and head out to the door.

"Okay then." He waved.

_Slam._

"At least close the door _gently." _The freckle male mutter.

She ran where she was last before she blank out. Soon as she got there, it was just an old rumble house. She walked around it, wondering if there's something to it._ No duh there IS something to it._ But when she opened the door all that was inside was grass, dust, bugs, and other junk. _There must be some kind of magic. But I don't know exactly how…Maybe there's a switch to it…no, I don't remember her doing that. But I do remember her banging on the wall. Maybe that could work; I mean I don't see any other way that's better at the moment. Okay,_ Maya getting ready in her stance, _one…two…and…THREE! _She hit the walls as hard as she could._ Uh…maybe I did it at the wrong place? Okay I just have to keep searching!_

~Two hours Later~

"Man, this sucks!" the dark headed girl fell aimlessly. _How am I supposed to get there?_

She looked up in the endless blue sky, just thinking about that mysterious dream. Somehow oddly, it felt like one of those dreams in stories where they give you a message of the future or whatnot. She let out a huge sigh of frustration. It's seemed to be a lot quicker in TV.

Tired of staying strayed, she pulled herself up and keeping banging her fists to the walls.

_Konks! _

Maya looked at the spot her hit. _That's odd_, she thought. She hit it again, _knonks, knonks, knonks… _

Her fingers rubbed on the rough, old surface. A piece of the wall paper became loose. When she ripped it, reveal a white button. _So there was a switch_, Maya laughed at herself. However, when she press on it, nothing happen. _Darn, what else?!_ Maya screamed inside her head.

For the heck out of it, she used her index finger to down on the button. After a couple of seconds, a flow of energy traveled out of her finger and to the button. The color of the object changed from white to red.

_Oh right…_Maya remember something_ He told me something about using my index finger…ACK! _

The floor started to shake and recur like last time.

"And that means I don't need to be suspire of what's go-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Maya fell off in a dark obscure hole large enough to fit her whole body.

"Why change it now?!" Maya inquired.

By the time she finally sees light, the first contact made was her bottom and the concrete.

"Ow…" she rubbed the bruise area.

"So did you made your choice?" a rusty voice asks from a mid-forties looking woman.

"If I didn't I wouldn't have been here." She said easily.

"Okay then, the person that you are looking for"-she showed her the picture of the person-"is name Yoko Kurama."

"Yoko…Kurama." She looked at the picture. She remembers the person somewhere. Maybe back when she was in high school.

"I want you to met him and get me a Demonailia Lilia. A flower bloom after a powerful demon's death. After that, it's up to you if you want to met him some more."

"What…you mean _he's_ the missing piece of my life?" Maya sounded disbelief seemingly paying attention more to that.

"He was a demon fox who was a thief. Twenty-four years ago, he made a careless mistake when a bounty hunter wounded him. He escaped to the human world and possesses and fuses with the unborn son of a human female. And that's more than enough for a human lady like you."

"This…"-Maya seemed lost-"I really want to know, I have a feeling that if I do this, I get the answer I deserve. I know that sounded really selfish but somehow, leaving it blank just fills sadness inside of me. If it's just going to cause me afflict, it's still better than leaving it forsaking. So that's why, even when I hardly know you, I'm willing to do this for you. Maybe I didn't really need to give such a speech like this. But when you asked me to do this, it had me thinking, I can trust you that you would more than understand what I'm feeling."

After she finish, the older woman looked at her with angels eye that never have the younger woman ever seen before. They felt soft...like a cloud.

"Yeah…you remind me too much of a person I once knew. And for myself, I knew you would accept my offer, you only needed time to think, Maya."

"How do you know my name?" Maya was surprise she knew her name.

"As I am, I know many things but they are limited. And at least you need to know about me is my name. I guess I should have told you from the beginning since it is the polite way. My name is Miku. And I lived here for centuries. I am unable to leave this area for more than sixteen miles because I am the one who is able to keep this place explode the whole city. And centuries ago, a curse demon had stricken onto me with a curse saying if I leave this area more than sixteen miles, I could bomb a whole city. So I'm sort of a key to keep the bomb from ticking."

Maya listen to every word she said. Each word felt like magic to her. Something that sensation feeling that makes you so happy that you wanna die because for the first time in her life someone listen to her and accepted her feelings whole, not half-hearted. _Maybe I can feel this such feeling again_, the black headed woman closed her eyes but her eyes were still on.

"But anyways, Kurama lives in Hino, Tokyo. That is where you should be able to find him."

"It should only be a two hour drive from there." She thought about it…"So when I get it for you, what are you going to do with it?"

"I'm planning to use it so allow myself to move freely in this world. It keeps me to keep the string of the bomb and me in touch no matter how far I am. I spent so much time waiting for the right person to meet, and finding them to ask for their help. I guess in many ways I am just as selfish as anyone else. If you're thinking the same I will not object."

"No, after all, sometimes we just want what we want." Maya stated.

The woman chuckle "It seemed to be that way."

"Is there a time limit? I forgot to ask."

"No, but I would mind if you can do it quick as possible." The woman smiled.

"I'll do all I can." Maya promise.

* * *

**This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and if I did, Kurama would have been paired up with someone. . And if you guys have read the part where how Hiei and Kurama met, remember that guy who threw the earse to Kurama? Well, it didn't gave the guy his name so I gave him the name Yori. Feel free to tell me that you like it, love it, dislike it, or hate it. And if you're willing give me some advice how to make my stories better. :)**


	2. Alone meets Unknown

"Yusuke…" A red headed angel suddenly spoke "are you sure this is the right way to make a cake?"

"Of course, of course, don't worry, Kurama I know how to handle this." The stubborn twenty-three man said.

"Maybe I should…"

"Don't worry, I can do this. By the time I finish this, Keiko will be so please and she'll eat her words!" Yusuke snickered. Even through the young man can cook ramen really well, it seems when it comes to cakes or and pie he is a total newbie.

"Oh really, Yusuke, I'm going to eat my words?" Keiko suddenly pops in out of nowhere.

"Don't scare me like that Keiko!" Yusuke spilled the bowl of…something green…

"And it looks like you used the wrong ingredients too." She lowers her eyes to the mess up dough that plopped on the floor. "Make sure you clean it up." And with that she left.

Yusuke mutter lowly as he cleaned up the mess. Kurama help him of course.

"We can always remake"

"I want to do this myself. You already have a gift for Keiko, so I want to do this myself. I really want to show her I can do this." The younger make finish cleaning up and head out to the door. "While I'm gone make sure nothing bad happens."

"I'll see to it." The fox angel demon signed as he moves his silky hair out of his lovely one of a kind angel face.

As he was alone he had deep thought of what it would have been like if he was still Yoko and if he would have been dead by then or if he would have been regretted. Honestly, he didn't know the answer.

* * *

By the time it was getting dark in as a whole group of people where there in a party for a certain now twenty-three brunette.

"Happy Birthday, Keiko!" a cheerful group said. The atmosphere was optimistic and seemingly everyone was having a good time.

Boton, Kuwabaras, Yukina, a couple of old school mates, and even Genkai was there. Despite of her old age, she was as lively as everyone else was. Yukina was making tea for everyone and quietly listen to Kazuma's big, loud talks. Kazuma seems to be more mature but still have that goofball personality as for Shizuru remained the same while smoking her cigarette. And Boton was drinking the tea that Yukina made and chatter away.

The only person who wasn't there was Hiei. He spoke of before he said he 'refuse to go to human's rituals'.

Kurama listen to the others' talk as he sipping his tea. For him, it was a pleasure to come to celebrate a friend's day of birth even though he isn't a type to get excited. And, every now and then Yusuke or someone else would come up and something totally random about him.

"Hey Kurama! You're haven't told us about that time when that fan went topless for you!" Yusuke tug the older man under his arm. Kurama slightly blush causing the others to tease him.

The orange headed male of the group ran straight up to the red headed angel with a huge frown on his face "Tsk, tsk, Kurama I am disappointed of you (A/N: for what?). Oh by the way was she hot-OW? Sis why did you do that for?!" Kazuma lifted his right arm and began rubbing when his older sister had greatly abruptly wounded him. This is probably the two hundred eighty-two times that she had stuck upon her fist (as well her foot) into Kazuma. Also…I am not kidding nor lying. But, she may have hurt him even more than that.

"Okay baby bro, can't you see how you made more embarrasses than Yusuke did." The older sibling shouted to her baby brother about how it's wrong to embarrass people in the open. Apparently her lecture did not help the poor red hair male.

"It is okay, Kurama, if you're seeing anyone, it's normal for couples to go-" Before Boton could finish her sentence, Kurama had interrupted her.

"I'm not seeing anyone. It's like Yusuke said, she was a fan."

"A fan for what?" Yukina had kindly asked.

"For his looks, eh, some girls like guys who are a florist." Yusuke shrugged.

Kurama tried to excuse himself but the others wouldn't allow him to leave. They seem to want to tease him a little more.

_Ding! Ding! _Kurama sighed with relief as everyone looked at the door and made his escape.

It appeared to be Atsuko, Yusuke's mother, holding a couple beers. "YUSUKE WHY DIDN'T YOU INTVITED YOUR OWN F****** MOTHER TO THE D*** PARTY?!" It looks like she took more than on drink and that she was rather well.

"Mom, I knew you would…" Yusuke started to argue with his mom and Kuwabara started to stop him from more yelling.

What a happy party it became. :-)

* * *

Kurama was sitting on the bench. It was getting cold but he wasn't bother by it. It was just like any other day would be: him being alone but not sad about it. But it wouldn't be troublesome to meet a nice girl like that time when he was in middle school. _Her name was Maya, I think_, Kurama thought about the girl he once had a crush on. He couldn't return her feelings because he didn't want to cause danger for the girl. He had always hid his feelings really well so much that even at times the gang couldn't tell what he was thinking. But now that everything is a lot safer now with all the demons and others not doing the killing like before, it wouldn't be so bad seeing someone…the angel fox demon shook his head _What am I thinking? How foolish of me to think I could fall in love…_

But if he had returned her feelings, what would the outcome be? But that would remain to be left to wonder. The only thing else he could do is to apologize for what he had did back then. But how can he when she doesn't even remember _him_. Let alone trying to be a lover.

"Excuse me," Shuichi (aka Kurama) looked up to see an elder male with a cigar in his mouth. He was wearing a well made coat and he was about tall as Yusuke "do you happen to be the red haired male florist something named Minamino that worked in Hino, Tokyo?"

"Yes I am; why are you asking?" He carefully watches his movement.

"Well,"-he pulled out of stacks of colorful paper and envelop-"this is fan letters from your consumers who brought your roses. One of them is my granddaughter who went topless for you. And if you don't mind, would _please _talk some sense into her? She's kind of scaring me." He handed them to the blushing demon fox.

As he took it he apologize, "Uh, um, I apologize for your granddaughter's behavior. Have a good night, sir."

"Don't mention it"-he took a puff of his cigar-"And take care of yourself. Tomorrow it going to be a big day for you"-he chuckle at the same time coughing loudly-"something's going to happen, I don't exactly what's it going to be but I bet it isn't something that you're going to except. But anyways"-he turned to the light pole and starting to leave-"have a good night yourself sir." So with that, Shuichi Minamino is left alone again underneath the starry night.

Kurama signed and even bother to read them, since he was bored. Many of them were just saying how wonderful they are and they enjoy seeing him next time.

_Strange_, Kurama thought to himself, _why would he know I would be here?_ The answers he doesn't know too.

"There you are, fox boy!" Yusuke and the other gang ran up to him. "I thought you would be here. A guy like you likes the quiet. But it's Keiko's birthday and she wants you to come back already." Keiko nodded, agreeing.

"Sometimes hanging out with friends isn't all that bad." Yukina said. "Besides, we were all worry that we hurt your feelings."

"Yukina, you didn't hurt anyone's feelings. You're too cute for that." Kuwabara cheerful said.

"It's nice to know you care. But don't waste your time worrying about me, have fun." Kurama appreciate the fact that they came up here for his sake.

"But it wouldn't be fun without you." Boton assisted to him, even dragging him to go. Yukina, Keiko, and even Shizuru pulled him along.

"If you aren't going fox boy," Shizuru threaten him-"I'll get the topless girl coming after you. I know how to track down people."

Kurama sweat drop. He can't have that, can he? "Alright, you beat me." Hearing that, cause the girls to cheer with victory.

_I guess if you can beat them, join them. _Kurama sighed.

* * *

Time passes by as the party gotten quieter and quieter. Everyone left and the only ones that were left were obviously Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, and Atsuko to clean up the mess. After that was done, Kurama left the three to talk.

As he opens his car door and get in, he dwell on the thought of loving someone. He shook his head. Just thinking about it reminds him when his coworker, Karin, had shown him a website call fanfiction where someone had wrote about a guy met girl (because of his step-brother) who's the opposite of a Mary-sue character. Funny how people can write with so much imagination.

As his long drive awaits him his home back in Hino. It was already mid-night and he would have to go to work in the morning. Same as always. Expect the fact that an old man suddenly appear to just him fan mail…unless it was by suddenly however that it even more unlikely. He was looking for _him_ with intentions looking for him. But he can't waste his time worrying.

He reached to his apartment and locked his car. After he went in checking to lock the door, and other stuff, he brushed his teeth and his long silky red hair. He double check to put the alarm of his old gray clock and head to his room. And pretty much he went to bed and soon began to fell asleep…

"_Happy Mother's Day," a lively pair of big green beamed. A young six year old boy was holding out a box that was neatly warped. It was bright orange and the ribbon was dark blue. There was a colorful card that was written: Happy Mother's Day. _

"_Thank you so much Shuichi. It's wonderful" the mother carefully opens the gift from her loving, sweet, one of a kind son that put all his efforts into making. The gift was a handmade necklace. The threads were pink, white and red and were braided in a pattern. There was a jewel in the front of the necklace. It was a shape of a circle but the three-dimensional of a moon. And like water it glimmers under the warm sunlight._

"_I'm happy you like mother." The young child smiled at her sweet mother. She gave her child a huge hug as he greatly hugged her back. _

_After he stepped back, the figure replaces his mother with a different woman. He, himself was transformed in his now stated age. Everything was starting to get a little foggy causing the male to unable to see the woman's face clearly only able to notice her shining hair and eyes._

_The lady had long black hair and has big round chocolate eyes. Somehow, oddly enough he had met her before._

"_Hi there Shuichi!" she cheerfully said. He only stared at her not knowing what to say. It only took three seconds for the maiden to realize that he was nervous. "It's okay Shuichi; I too, had a crazy dream. But unlike you, I don't remember any of the memories you took from me. Or maybe I should say her. In fact I'm not even the person herself."_

_He backed away, causing the maiden to giggle. "Don't worry, I don't remember because I __**am **__those-POOF" All the fog had clogged the area. It seemed someone was trying to…_

* * *

"Why did you do that?!" A shadow figure said angrily.

"Did I say you should do that?" The auburn woman said, whiling eating chocolate pudding, her favorite favor.

The shadow looked down, sighing. But then it looked back to her and said, "But this is what Maya deserve. I mean you could have just _gave _it back"

"No," Miku shouted "It's my job to keep every memory that has been erased, not to give it back unless it cause the world to be destroy. Anyways she does not need to know that, is that clear?" Miku had finish eating the pudding and thrown it into the trash.

"Hai…" the shadow looked down with frustration. Before it left out of the door, it said, "You shouldn't steal people's food."

"B-but this is some amazing pudding." Miku tried to make up an excuse.

"Whatever." Leaving the spiritual woman all by herself.

"Maybe I should have shared…" She thought to herself.

* * *

The red head angel woke up on his plain old bed and his room. He could only remember a minimum of his dream about his mother and a maiden…but mostly the maiden is what got him curious about what had happen. Did he dream it himself or someone else did it.

He brushed off his beautiful swaying hair and head to go to his bathroom. He groomed himself and getting ready to go to work. As he was driving he was stilling dwelling on the dream. He wonders why he is caring about it so much, even if it wasn't for real. Is it because he's been thinking about a relationship and it's haunting him about it?

He sighed as he arrived at his work. His coworker was already there; she was waving to him.

"Oh gosh, Shuichi you won't believe on what I heard! My friend has called and said she has four tickets to the awesome, most exciting, sexy, loudest, most fun, and just plain AWESOME concert to Z to 1 (A/N: FYI it's made up)! Don't you think it's cool, because I think it's super cool so you have to think it's super cool, Shuichi. And if you want to you can come because Hana doesn't really like the band but that's too bad for her, but that only means you get to come along. So what do you say, Shuichi; are you in or out?" the hyper blond teenager jumped over the places in circles around circles. Normally, the older coworker would just smile and accept or just refuse saying he had other plans. Of course she wouldn't get mad at him for say so, but she always did felt a little disappointed.

"Um, did you drink too much coffee, Karin?" Kurama raised his eyebrows.

The blond laughed, and replied with, "Honey, with boys like these you don't need coffee to be hyper!" The blond grabbed his hands to work.

"K-Karin, you need to be careful." The red head exclaimed.

"Don't worry about little ol' me." She smiled "besides, everyday should be different!"-Then she turned around to meet his angelic face-"And a pretty boy like you, will in no time find a woman that can meet your standards!"

"Eh?" _Did she just call me a pretty boy? _"What do you mean?" he ask.

"Well, with your good looks"-she gave him a little nudge-"you should have had a girlfriend years ago. Maybe long as middle school!"

He slightly blush, but still noticeable. Karin smiled even wider and said, "Awww, that's so cute, Shuichi. Was she cute? And how long did it last?"

"Um…" Shuichi Minamino tried to get back under control "Well, yes"

"OOOOOOOH, I would so wish I could meet her! And, oh, so how long did it last?"

"Well…it never started."

"Why how come? You didn't chicken out did you?" The blond took a closer view to the embarrassed redhead.

"No, things didn't work the way we wanted." He quickly said so he could get in the shop.

The blond stood there with a frown and a sad look, _everyone deserve love no matter how you think you don't or think it's too late._

* * *

The time went by slowly and Karin paid closely to Shuichi's movement. It looked like he was okay but the real question is he _really _okay?

Karin looked at the mirror making sure her curly long golden blond hair wasn't a mess. After she was satisfied with it, the young teen went to check on the redhead. He was talking to an elderly couple about youth and how lovely the flowers are.

_Everything seems normal_, Karin thought silently.

"Kinayu!" the manger snapped at her.

"Y-yes boss?" the blond zapped.

"Get back to your shift."

"Yes madam." The worker lower her head as her head to the counter. _Seems checking if he's really okay is going to have to wait. _The bored teen moved her lips to where she could blow upward to her bangs.

"Thank you and have a good day." Kurama said and head back into the flower shop.

"Shuichi." The manger said from another room.

"Yes?" Shuichi ask coming through the door and in.

The room was neat and green healthy plants filled the empty spaces. The smell of the room was sweet as peaches and the wallpaper was patterned with peaches with cute chibi smiles. The woman, in her early thirties, was stacking folders of papers into a nice stack. She has long straight black hair, though she does have two part of her long hair tied in pigtails on each side of her head that curve round as it meets its end, and dull black eyes. She was wearing overalls over her T-shirt and brown boots. She was a little taller than Karin and loves plants.

"I want you to meet this girl who's coming over. She's a daughter of a friend of my friend. She call and ask a favor and have you to talk to her. Don't disappoint her, got it." She uses her index finger to imitate a gun.

"Yes, Tsukamoto-san." Kurama bowed and left.

After the young adult had left, Tenma Tsukamoto looked at the picture when she was younger with her friends back in high school. _How a naive little girl I was back then. _She closed her eyes and laid the chair back a little. Days when you're older, you learn to let things go.

* * *

Minamino watered the plants making sure they stay healthy. Things was a lot calmer so Karin decided to ask the redhead a question.

"Hey, Shuichi, what's your dream girl?"

Shuichi turned to face her and replied with a question of his own, "What's yours?"

"Well…" she trailed off "I want him to be really cute, smart, honest, hard working, kind, and some odd reason, seeing them clumsy is cute. OH and it's super cute when he's shy around me."

"Wow, a party girl like you, I never knew." He teased.

"Well, I guess opposite contract. Hey, I wonder if your soul mate is the opposite personality." Kurama thought about it. Not really pretty. "So anyways, who's YOUR dream girl?"

"I will accept whoever I fall for." He simply said.

"Aw, you're no fun." Karin pouted. But then Karin thought about it "Hey even for a stripper?"

"Heh, I don't think I would fall in love just so suddenly. So planning anything else other than the concert today?" He changed the subject.

_Hmpf, subject changer. _"Well, I was going to get Hana a gift for her birthday. And how about you? Other than the usual work."

"Well, Tsukamoto-san is having me to serve this girl."

"I wonder if she's cute. Then you won't have to stay alone" The blond party girl smiled as she was able to change back to the original topic.

"Karin, you really need to stop trying to hook me up with someone."

"Hey, who knows? Maybe she IS the one." The cheery blond giggled. The redhead just weakly smiled and continue watering and adding fertile for the happy young plants.

"Come on, Shuichi, don't be shy! I may _like _my men shy but you need to get out there and find yourself some hot girl!" She exclaimed.

"And how can I when my shift isn't over?" Shuichi said.

"Okay AFTER your shift is over." She places both of her arms at the ends of the counter. Her blond hair swayed as she leaned over sighing. She obviously dreaming again.

Shuichi just chuckle at her playful child-like nature and continue working. Sometimes he wish he could be a little more carefree but at the same time he like to be serious.

"Kinayu!" The darkest haired person said "This isn't a place for daydreaming!"

"Aaaaaahhhh, GOMENSAI boss!" the teenage tripped.

"Now that's more like it. And yo, Minamino, the person I was talking about is coming very soon. So make sure that you and Kinayu get this place tidy! I don't people to think this is a tropical forest!" she head back into the room.

"Man, I was going to ask what she's like." Karin said with disappointment in there.

"She probably couldn't answer your question." Shuichi pointed that out.

"Yeah, maybe true." Karin grabbed the broom and handed it to her older coworker and started cleaning before the guest arrives.

By the time they were done everything was spotless and not a single dirt was on the floor.

"Well, if the person is _that _important to have the boss to care about neatness then she MUST be really pretty."

"Why would appearance matter for such thing?"

"Don't know, I was guessing."  
"Ugh…"

_Bing Bong_

"That must be the person!" Karin said.

The person appear to be a lady somewhere in her twenties with long black hair and big chocolate eyes. She smiled and said, "Hi, I am Maya Kitajima, and I'm looking for Shuichi Minamino."

* * *

**And there you have it. To be honest I was kind of running out of ideas how to continue (I was stuck somewhere in the beginnning of this chapter) so I decided to put a dream like I did for Maya and more ideas came to me, so it was all good. But I could have finish this a little faster BUT an evil lizard came and my mom got mad and had me try to find it. I wasn't able to. And I know Kurama doesn't blush all that much or that easily but I think it's super cute. ^_^ Tenma Tsukamoto is a character from another manga/anime series call School Rumble. I thought it wouldn't cause harm so I add in her to this story. I changed her age and a little of her hair style and made her the manager of the flower shop. And I don't know Maya's last name buuuut I found out. And as for Karin (OC), just so people won't misunderstand, she doesn't like Shuichi, only as an older brother and just wants him not to end up alone that's all. Should I really explain that? Well, I felt like it so I did. And there's a mention of a story, it's call 'When the Wisteria Blooms'. I apologize if it had some similarity with it. Boo who. **

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I own Tenma but if I did, Tenma...well, I like the way she is in the manga/anime. ^_^ **


	3. Talks of a Sanctuary

The person appears to be a lady somewhere in her twenties with long black hair and big chocolate eyes. She smiled and said, "Hi, I am Maya Kitajima, and I'm looking for Shuichi Minamino."

"Wow, so you're the person. You're pretty!" She exclaimed.

"Why thank you." _I've never been call pretty_, Maya giggled at the thought.

"And you have a cute giggle. Shuichi, she'll be a perfect wife!"

"W-wife?" The black haired adult chocked at the thought.

"Yeah, you and"-she pointed to Shuichi with her thumb-"and that guy is going to be marry and have kids."

Shuichi sighed at Karin's crazy attempt to hook the two up when they don't even know each other. Through somehow he thinks he had seen her somewhere…

"Uh, well I-"

"Maya-chan, it's so good to see you! Tell your mother I thank her for saving Eri-chan!" The manager shook the consumer's hands "Let me show you the place." She dragged the six-sensed girl into her office.

"So," Karin added the 'o' in 'so'.

"So, what?" He asked.

"So what's your opinion of her?" She seemed eager as always.

"Don't you ask me that _when _I get to know at least a little about her?" Shuichi tried to give the girl a second thought.

"Okay, tell me about it tomorrow! My shift is over." She said and quickly left.

Shuichi sighed and waited for the other females to be done talking.

* * *

Maya saw a gold color upon a bright red rose but did not touch or go near it. Instead she just continue listening to the other black haired female talking. She was waiting for the right moment to break in. When Tenma started to talk about Shuichi Minamino, she calmly spoke up.

"Can you tell me about Shuichi as much as you know, please?" She asks politely.

Tenma was surprised she asked that but then again to giggle at the thought, "Do you…have a crush on Minamino?"

"No, no!" She flapped her hands up and down making a light wind "It's not like that. See, I…"-She begin to trail off-"I have a friend who talks about him twenty-four seven, so I want to see what's so great about him."

"That's it?" She raised her eyebrows. "You came all that way for that?"

"No, no, I also needed to get something from him."

"Really? Like what?" She leaned to the younger female.

"I can't tell you…"

"Is it sex?" Tenma grinned with a mixture of tease and evil.

"WHAT?! NO!" She shook her head rapidly.

Tenma laughed at the blushing twenty-four girl. It seemed she's having fun torturing her.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you what makes him so great. He's kind, clever, mysterious, intelligent, good looking and hardworking. That's probably why your friend or any other girl would go crazy about him. Maybe if you two got alone with each other, you'll notice those traits even more."

"…Well thank you, Tsukamoto-sama."

She smiled, "No problem, Maya"-she got a little closer to her-"You're sure you don't want to have sex with him?"

"NO!" Maya stomp. There was a pause. "Sorry, Tsukamoto-sama."

She went aloof, "It's alright, Maya. I can understand why you go all shy. I mean you're still-" Before she could finish her sentence, Maya Nakamura had already left the manager's office. She simply laughed and changed her sentence,"Ah, young love, now is it?"-she recalls her own times when she was in high school, just hopeless chasing around her school crush: Oji Karasuma-"I was such a silly girl now was I?"

* * *

"Okay, Shuichi-sama, I need to talk to you but in another place or something." Maya closed the door as she went to him.

"It's that important?" He raised his eyebrows.

"It's important enough that not regular humans know. Like Yoko Kurama." She stated softly.

He was surprise to what she said but carefully not let it show, as just nodded and left with her.

Tenma with a serious face, even though she did not hear their conversation, was watching from the widow.

* * *

"Are you planning to harm my friends?" He said with cold eyes.

She shook her eyes, "No I am not. A spiritual name Miku is seeking for your help but cannot for she is curse to stay in her area around sixteen feet. If she did left it, she could bomb a whole city. She also had told me, she's afraid that someday a wicked demon or madman will want to cause such harm, even when it seems to be unlikely; she doesn't want to take a chance on it. The only way she could stop this is the Demonailia Lilia. You heard of it, right."

"Yes, in my years of studying, I once heard of it. But it can only be bloom when a powerful demon dies, though." He remained calm.

"She also told me that-"

"That there is sanctuary hidden that only the very old ones know." The redhead finishes the sentence for her.

"And very experience like yourself." She said with a hint of a smile.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" He looked at her, smiling.

"Maybe…"she trailed off "Maybe more. But the important question is are you willing to help?"

He pauses to think. After spending more of his younger years of fighting demons, why not now? But he has a job, he can't just leave and-

"Don't worry, this weekend you don't go to work. Two days is enough." _I could have mentioned his vacation week but that would be rude to take that away from him_, Maya remembers Tenma telling her that next week was a week off for Shuichi Minamino.

"I was thinking about actually doing it," He kind of just let it blurt out "and yes two days would be more than enough, but if it happens to be longer than that I still have a work free week." His two eyes closed up to the female "But I can this alone, so you don't have to worry about coming along." Those words had wounded her. She had so came up here so she could know more about him but here he's telling her 'don't have to worry about along', just made her feel…sad.

"Kurama, if I ever worry about coming along, I wouldn't be here." She smiled and before he could speak, she spoke again, "and my job, well, it was destroyed by idiotic robbers and I won't come back until it is rebuild. But to the worry thing, even if you know how to get there or when, I still have the one thing that you aren't able to do, and I know you know."

"Indeed I do: a kiss from a female mortal." He simply closed his eyes, as he not added any more details to it.

"Yeah, it's a kiss from a female mortal to her important lover on the gates."-She touched his locks of red-"Miku said she'll give me a potion that will make me feel that you're my important lover."- He could see the black haired woman feeling a mixture of emotions-"It isn't like any other potion, it can make me _really_ truly feel that, even after the works is off."

Somehow, right there where people are walking around, they seemed to talk as if they knew each other like for years. And Kurama's kind heart didn't turn down the request for help. _I wish I can remember what you look like __**before**__ I had forgotten_, she sadly thought when just standing right next to him feels so weird, but in a good way.

"Okay then if you insist," He smiled slightly but didn't last long "however it won't be safe."

"Bombing a city isn't safe." She pointed it out.

"True enough, I suppose." He softly smiled. Looking at him, she thought it was cute.

"Strangers talking like they know each other, weird isn't it?" She joined him.

"Maybe we aren't so much of strangers, Maya. Maybe we met in some other life before." He slightly turned his head to face her, soft-hearted.

"And maybe again in another." She quietly spoke.

"Maybe so." He agree to her.

"Maya?" A confused a male stood behind them.

"Oh, Yori, hi! Oh, this is Shuichi Minamino, Shuichi this is Yori." She introduce them.

"Maya, I already know him." He rudely said. It seemed he didn't like them together.

"Really?" She said surprise "Where, when, and how?"

"School," Yori answer to Maya's ear "Don't you remember? The jerk who always wear a uniform when we didn't have to."

Maya pause for a moment "I…don't remember. But oh well, I guess you guys didn't need the introduction but that makes it a whole lot better." She laughed as if it was funny though the other two didn't join her. "Hahaha….oh um sorry. Well, I'll come back tomorrow, so see ya." She waved and Shuichi waved back at her as she vanish into the crowd.

"You better not hurt her, Shuichi Minamino!" He pointed at the redhead accusingly.

He didn't look at his face and only stood where the shorter male could only see his side of his lonely face.

"I intend not to." He said calmly and left.

* * *

"So what do you think of Maya-chan?" Tenma cheerfully said. Shuichi only looked at her with a sigh. "Does that mean you don't like her...?" Tenma sounded disappointed.

He laughed, "No, not at all. She's wonderful. She makes me remember what it like is to live life. I've been so concern about work and all." That had made the older adult squeal.

"Eeeeeeee, that's so _**cute**_, Shuichi, that's why I hired you. You know how to say the truth in the right words! I can't wait 'til you guys get married!"

The redhead angel sweat drop, "You're acting like Karin…again."

The black headed woman easily answered, "I may treat her like she doesn't do much but she does a wonderful job of caring her coworkers. And when she's gone, I have to fill in that space."

He softly laughed, "If you say so, Tsukamoto-sama."

* * *

The day quickly but steadily turned into night as Shuichi Minamino was getting groceries and other materials. And as he do his errands, he kept thinking about agreeing to her. _Why did I accept it so easily? What was it that made me said yes? _Though hearing that it could bomb a city got that through his head there was something else to it. But he didn't know _what_.

"Hey, Shuichi." A sweet childish voice call. It came from a teenager girl with light wavy brown hair in two forms of pigtails. She was wearing complicated pattern designs on her color shirt with a light jacket covering most of it and short jeans. Her childish gold eyes were sparkling waiting for his reply.

"Hi, Hana. I just remember, Karin said you didn't like Z to 1, how come?" Z to 1 was ranked in many of Japan's charts and it seems any girl didn't hate them and all of them wouldn't mind going to the concert.

"Well, I used to know one of them, he was a jerk." The she pouted as she answer him softly. Her lips looked mad but her eyes were saying 'I couldn't…', 'I want to see him right now' and 'Yeah, I think he's cute'.

The older person kindly said, "Then I suggest sometime you should visit him. I bet he'll be happy if you did."

"But, a jerk like him, no way!" she flapped her hands.

"Hey who knows, he'll be delighted." He gave a teasing wink and left the blushing girl.

"…Wow," she said with awe "so cute!"

* * *

The black headed girl sighed as she was thinking about him. _Youko Kurama…I thought he would much colder_, she smiled glad to know he was kind. _But now that I think about it fully, he has three identities because of his human and demon form. And the form of dealing both sides. I wonder if it's a drag for him. But then again it might be thrilling or don't have an opinion of it. Now if it were me…_

She prepared dinner before her older brother came back from home. She was never the best cook but either the worst cook. Nevertheless, she didn't really care as long she can fill the tummies of her love ones.

"I'm home, little sis!" A brunette male said.

"Oh, good. It's not often you ask me to cook something for you, Hibiki."

"Well what can you expect, you are a lousy cook, sis." He took off his heavy coat.

"Eh, none taken." She fixed the yellow and purple color plates and poured down the just freshly cooked food.

"So what's new?" he yawned. He worked as a carpenter and sometimes he gets so tired he doesn't even eat. So Maya was always worried but at the same time doesn't because he always have something to eat at least for the day.

"Eh, not much." _Not true but I can't tell him that I talked to a person who appeared to be human but his soul is a demon fox which was cause before he came sort of human, he went into a pregnant woman with an unborn child because a bounty hunter wounded him_!."Just went to see Tenma, so you know, whose friends with Eri."

"I remember her. She's fun." He recall.

"Yeah, she is but she's also a teaser." She remembered about their earlier conversation.

"For what?" He sounded interested.

"Um, uh, n-nothing important." The sister stutter.

He laughed at her. It seemed to him, it was something embarrassing. "What is it? You've just made it sound very interesting now."

She shook her head, "N-no, not at all, Hibiki." If she had told him, he would only get himself injury. Though he wants her to get marry and have kids, he also wants her to be with the right husband for her. It's not something for him to let her do wrong lightly.

"Is it really?" He looked at her. The look that made her spill the beans.

"No." She finally admitted "She was only teasing but she seemed to want me to be pair up with this guy…" she trailed off.

"Oh, really. Well, make sure you don't do anything cocky." He said calmly as he was ready for his meal.

"Itadakimasu" he said and eat. She did the same as she felt her cheeks somewhat red.

* * *

It was already time to go to work for Shuichi when Karin pop in.

"So, how was the date Shuichi?" She looked at him with such pleasure.

"Karin, I didn't have a date." He corrected her.

"I mean with the Maya girl. She's cute and suited for you." She told him, she looked a little tired.

"Karin do you need help or something? It could have been that concert you went yesterday. Maybe you shouldn't go-"

"NO! #$%# *$#" She spilled out words from her very nice mouth.

"Karin, Karin." He try to calm her down "That's only if it's making you all jumpy."

"Well it isn't!" she snapped "So don't mention it again! I'll see you at work!" She stomped off to the sidewalk. But before she fully left, she returned once again and ask, "Is my hair alright?"

"Yes." He sighed.

"Okay good."-She changed her voice to an angry tone-"I'll see you at work!" Then she stomped and left for real.

"Silly girl." He shook it off with ease.

By the time he reached to work, Tenma was outside; seemly she was waiting for someone.

"Are you waiting for someone, Tsukamoto-sama?" The redhead politely ask.

"Not anymore because he's here." She cheerfully said.

"So what do you want?" The redhead angel put his hands into his pockets.

"Well, I was wondering if Maya comes back, you give her this." She pulled out something from her hands. It reveals to be a ring. It was a gold ring.

"What is it for?" He asked; carefully observe it as he took it. It looks pretty cheap.

"She asked me to get her that. I don't know why she wanted it but oh well. Just make sure you give it to her, okay, Minamino."

"Yes, Tsukamoto-sama." He said.

As time went by as work was busy as always. Karin was daydreaming and Tsukamoto scolded her for that. Shuichi please the consumers and fan girls were pop in and kicked out by Tsukamoto.

"Man," The blond sighed from boredom "when will Maya come? It's fun to tease her!"

"BAKA!" Tenma hit her with a stick "It don't mess with her, Kinayu!"

"Ahhh! I didn't mean it like that! Waahhhhh!" The two females starting to debate and as always, Shuichi would break them up. Then the two apologize and went back to work, leaving the only male employee sighing with help. Nothing new to that. In fact, Karin always been into arguments since she enter school but in a strange way, she likes it. 'Only because it brings out the drama or comedy or even scary moment that helps us enjoy life more' is what she articulates when someone ask her why she argues. And maybe that's how she can always see the bright side and may be the reason why she would always go cheerful when asking Shuichi to get a girlfriend. Because there's no reason not to enjoy life.

_Ding, dong!_

"She's here again!" The felicitous blond cheered.

"Hi K-AAAAHHHH!" The black headed woman was thrust down by the blond teenager.

"I am soooooooooooooo glad that you came here! Shuichi is being very boring and boss is being mean!" She pointed to the other two.

"Well, okay, but can you get off of me please?" She tried not to choke into her words.

"Oh, sorry, but days like these, you just get bored, you know!" She said.

"Well, I guess I know how that feels." Maya rubbed the back of her head.

"See!"-Karin turned to face her coworker and boss-"At least someone cares!"

"Watch it, Kinayu." Tenma lowered her face which covered one of her eyes and the other shine a yellow light. "And I have to go. But I'll be back." With that she left.

"Here, this is for you." Shuichi gave the ring to Maya.

"Ah, but I asked Tenma..." The woman was a little confuse.

"Even though she could have done it herself, she wanted me to do it." He said.

"Oh, well thank you." She smiled.

"Nah, you should thank her, she brought it for you." He seemed to be relax.

"So cute!" The blue eyes girl jumped around in circles around them.

"Eh?" Maya followed her movement.

"I mean you two look like a very cute, wait no, more than cute, an adorable pairing! I'm going to need to have matching clothes and wine!"

Maya grabs her wrist to stop her, "Wait, wait, Karin, I think you got me misunderstood. I'm not dating him. And please don't bring wine, I got I in trouble when I had some."

"Why? You're old enough to have them." She looked at her confused.

"I know, but my bother will kill me if I had some." She explained.

"Oh," she clapped her hands, "I should thank you, because now I have an even better idea. You two should go off to a journey and build up your love for him!" She went into circles again.

"No, how about I just stay friends with him." She put another option.

She looked at her and said, "No, I liked the journey part better." Saying that cause the other two to sigh deeply.

_Well, I guess I can't stop her_; the black headed adult finally gave up. "Oh-I almost forgot, I baked you guys these but my bother kind of helped me out a lot." She showed them baked cookies.

"Well, I didn't have one since I was in high school." She took one and the creamy cookie sank down into her teeth. "Oh my gosh, Shuichi you have got to have one, they are good!"

"Okay then." Shuichi said, giving it a try. As he got one, he bite into one and exclaimed, "It's really good, Maya-san."

"Oh, you don't have to call my name with san. Just call me Maya. Just Maya."

She flapped her hands. That caused the blond to giggle at the thought of calling her Maya-chan and tugged Shuichi and Maya into an one arm hug. "Okay then, I happen to believe this will end with a happy ending!" She doze off again.

"What makes you think that?" Maya obscurely looked at her.

"Because I know you two will end up one way or another." She cheerfully said. Then she let both of them go and said, "Well you look at the clock my shift is over! See you guys later!" She grabbed her things and go.

"Well…since Karin left, I want to ask you, where's the sanctuary?" She turned to face him.

"In the demon world of course."

* * *

**I could have finish faster if I didn't had that stupid painful m something that's like a headach. (I am a horrible speller). *sob* Oh well, I at least I got this chapter done. And I'm also sorry if this chapter is suckish. Ha, but I tried. There was one place where I meant to leave as it is and meant for that. And I also almost forgot to put the important part of the story but I won't explain with further details only because I don't want to spoil. And speaking of forgetting, I wanted to say this but I keep forgetting to put it. I wrote this story because I wanted to read a story where it's about KuramaXMaya but I couldn't. It was either somewhere and I am unable to find it or no one bother to write one. So that's why I am writing this story. OH and also, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I had, I would have added Maya into the series and her hair would have been black. :D And another thing, Kurama doesn't know Maya is the Maya he earse memories from though he does have a feeling that he has known her somewhere. **


	4. Years, Memories, and Weather

"Yes, everything's fine mother." A redhead angel was talking to his mother on the phone. It evening when he watering his plants.

"Are you sure? You know, I could come over and…" She started talking about healthy plant training that she heard about.

"No, it's alright, mother. So how's everything over there?" Shuichi changed the subject.

"Ah good, you know…." It seemed to be a typical day except the fact that…

_Flash Back_

""_Well…since Karin left, I want to ask you, where's the sanctuary?" She turned to face him._

"_In the demon world of course." _

"_And if it isn't the trouble, may you explain that? Miku didn't really explain a whole lot out of it." She smiled._

"_It seems you don't feel afraid." He laid his back against the wall._

"_Well, after what I've seen with Miku, it can't really give me any more goose bumps." She showed him._

"_Well," he seemed to be interest "I've haven't seen anyone like you."_

"_Well, I guess that's because the only person I can be is me, same with you can only be you. In my opinion, that's the only perfection we are able to be. Just ourselves. If you fail to be you then that's who you are so you didn't really fail to be you, you're only be you."_

_In some really weird way, he understood it. He understood it so well; he smiled so cheerfully like a child's. _

"_You're really cute." She smiled. But when she realized what she said, she covered her mouth, "I mean…cute in your way, not in a way uh, you get what I mean….right?" She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. Her cheeks were slightest pink._

"_Yeah, so don't feel shy." He reassures her. _

"_So…can you explain the demon world?" She asked again._

"_Yeah it's…" He started to explain about._

_After he was done explaining she gave him approval. _

"_That's sounds really cool and dangerous. I hope I can trust you when get there because I'll be doing the same with you." She gave him a thumb up._

_He looked at her with surprised eyes. She looks so brilliant true. He wonders if he could ever be like that. Maybe one day…he hopefully thought._

_End of Flash back._

Except the fact that was the first time for Shuichi, Kurama, and Yoko that have met a girl who honestly wasn't afraid of him and gave him full trust.

"Shuichi, are you still there?" his mother sounded worried.

"Oh, yes mother, sorry for that, I was just remembering something." He went back to reality from la la land.

"Oh is that so?" She sounded curious "I would like to hear it."

"Well it started," he began with the topic, "when my boss, Tsukamoto-sama, asked me to serve this woman. She has long black hair and brown eyes. She's short than me, and has amazing smile. Her name is Maya Kitajima. She says she wants me to get a personal flower for her. I agree to it and it'll be done maybe some time next week or maybe less." When he left out some things but only for his mother's sake.

"That's nice honey." Her voice was sweet and relax. "I hope everything will turn out well."

"Don't worry, mother," his voice was calm and reassuring "It will."

"But this Maya girl…I think I remember that name." She started to recall, "I think she used to go to the same school with you."

"Now that I think about it, I think so." He agreed "Maybe I'll look back in my yearbook. (A/N: In Japan, they have yearbooks, right? ._.)

"You'll do that. I have to go now, your brother is having me do something, and okay I'm going."-She seemed to be talking to Suuichi-"Bye."

"Bye." He responded and turned off the phone. He sighed as the clouds were puffer and darker than this morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maya…" The older sibling started to read a book.

"Yeah, what is it?" She was washing the dishes.

"Why are you wearing the ring? I thought you wouldn't waste money on such things?" He said as flip the page.

"I didn't brought it, Tenma did. I wasn't going to ask her to get it but she keeps insisting." Which it was true in her case. Maya mention about getting a ring but the older woman said she shouldn't waste her time because of how hard it is to get it because of a problem in the supplies. So she got one back at her home.

"Okay, but make sure you don't bother her, she's a busy woman."

"I know, but there's something important for me to do." She said soft and sensible.

"Okay, I understand but when you're able to go back to work, you better not waste value time. I'm not wealthy and don't have deluxe things." He reminded her.

"I know, I know, Hibiki." She told him, _But it's a lot important than you think._

"Also…" he began a new topic "I heard there's a redhead male is working there. Name Shuichi Minamino."

"Yeah what about it?" She didn't get what he's saying.

"I remember you use to talk about him 24/7. But after time you stop talking about him, remember? I asked that same question years ago."

"Yeah, I remember that, but I told you, I don't know what you're talking about." She reminded him as she recalls on that subject.

"How you not? You blabber about him about how he was different and all that. I mean after a while all that talk you just ignored him. And I remember seeing him too, he was all composure and serious. His eyes were felt with guilt and sadness. There had to be something that made you quiet about him like as if you're memories was erased."

The long black haired woman froze with tension and quiver. He was right, her memories were erased and she was informed that she was. It explained to her why she felt the atrocious hole in her heart but she can't tell him that he was right about his point, she wouldn't want him to be part of the danger she's going to face…or at least too soon if someone out there is planning to do something so precarious. She's too much of a kind sister to have her hardworking brother to deal with that kind of stress in such of time and place.

"Maya, you're starting to worry me."

She shook of the dreadful feeling and made up an excuse for she hesitation "Oh, don't worry little old me, I just saw a cockroach outside of the window."

"Is that so," he raised an eyebrow "as from what I recall, you kill bugs with your own hands, so I don't believe what you say is true."

She turned to look at him, "Well it took me by surprise." She sheepishly replied to him.

"Even so," he still didn't left the page of his book that he was reading "you wouldn't be feeling like that." What he said was true.

The sister sighed with defeat in her tone. "Yes, I guess something is bothering me." She admitted to him "I got to talk to him and when I see him, he's has a weird way of having me smile, it feels…strange. You get to what I mean."

"Yeah, maybe it could be love at first sight." He said.

"No, it was after I talked to him," she said "It's like he was so easy to talk to. Like…when I don't know, just that something." She sighed again.

"From where I can say, I think it's because you're not use to this." He explained "but when you look where you need to, you'll know what that thing is." He smiled with such kindness something she hadn't seen him do for quite a while.

"You…may be right." She felt her heart beat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

It was nearly midnight and Maya couldn't sleep. She thought that maybe she should do some things when she has the time to do so. But somehow she had the same thing come cross to her mind: the earlier talks she had.

After she was done to the extra stuff She decided to rest on her bed as she lingers onto the words she said to her brother and the redhead fox. But mostly on the demon. She said she hopes she can trust him, but will he? She didn't know but she hopes he could.

"_Fool…" _a voice coolly said.

She turned to see who that was. But there was no one.

"_If he didn't, do you think you'll or any other human still be alive?_" The voice was coming from her mind. How odd.

She loosens up, '_maybe…maybe not'_, she answer him back_. 'Someone could have stopped him from doing such things.'_

"_There's more than what you think._" It sounded faded.

'_What do you mean?' _She asked but no answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was morning when she was cooking blue berry pancakes. It was her brother's favorite breakfast so she repeating cooking it until she started to make it was ease. Thought from time to time she wonders if he'll ever stop liking them.

The room was freshly clean from Maya cleaning skills and determination. She also cooked lunch as well for both of them. She also has thrown away the trash and paid the monthly bills. She wasn't trouble by this because her brother is always tired and busy plus he took care of her when she needed the help so it's the least for her to do in turn for him.

"Maya, you don't have to overdo it." Her brother yawned as he came into the living room, fully dress. It was seven morning by this time.

"But you're too tired, Hibiki. Besides, I like doing working. I hate it when I have too much time on my hands." She pointed it out.

"Even so," he started "you need to relax a little more. If you don't you might overload like you did to our last computer."

"Hey," She snapped at him "I already told you, that boy was fooling around and made me push on the button!"

"Save your excuses, because I wasn't mad at that. In fact I'm not mad. Only worrying about your health." He said caring.

"Well FYI my health is just fine." She proudly said.

"And that's why I'm afraid that'll get you killed." He seemly mocked her.

"Here's your breakfast. And I poured orange juice in your cup too." She places them on the dinner table.

"Thank you." He gratefully said.

"You're welcome. But make sure you are careful when you get to your shift." She shrugged it all off of her shoulders.

"I think you should be the one to be careful." He said.

"And why is that?" She combed her long hair.

"Because you're going to places you're not use to." He ruthlessly said.

"True but you can't expand your world with ignorance." She easily calmly said with a sisterly smile at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Shuichi Minamino's home, a blond teenager rampaging in but at the same time with news that fills the girl with excitement and refreshing more than enough that have made she crashing into her coworker's home.

"SHUICHI! SHUICHI! You cannot believe what just happen to me!" A girly cheerful voice shrieked.

"And what is it?" A calm voice said while sipping into coffee, not really surprise or angry for the rude interruption.

"Hana knows one of the Z to 1 band! But she never bothers telling us!" She shaking jump up and down rapidly.

"You don't say?" He calmly answered. She stopped and observes him with sleuth and enthusiastic.

"Did you know this along?" She made a face.

"And what makes you think that." He sounds so teasing.

"Wah!" She started to whine in her childish ways again "That's not fair! Shuichi knew this before I did! And what makes it worse is that Hana told you when she hardly knows you! This sucks!" She started to run into circles. Usually she would just complain but after discovering that her coworker knew this and the fact that her friend told this to him instead of her just upsets her.

"If you want, we can go the garden before us head on to work." He smile was teasing but a playful way also.

She pauses for a moment and then spoke calmly "What happen between you and Maya?"

"Why do you ask?" He places his cup in the sink.

"Because you don't take me there unless you're really happy so I figure happen between the two of you." She tilted her head to her right a little.

"Uh, well I guess had good sleep. It's been a while since I had a good rest." He tried to think of something to answer to the blonde as he was washing his white coffee cup with a sponge and water from the faucet.

"That isn't a good enough reason, Shuichi." Her smile increase by the minute. It looks like to him, she was looking for a way to get into his business for revenge. But that would be unlikely for he has been a very clever demon fox who survived in a human body.

He sighed and had no choice but to say, "I have four tickets that will allow you to go backstage to Z to 1 concert. If you promise to **never**"-He sounded ruthless-"speak of it again then you can have this." He showed four good qualities tickets in front of the shocked blonde that stood right before the smart him.

She snatches it and then cheered "YEAH! Thank you so much!" Lucky for him, her mind did not occupy the question of _**how **_he got them in (was) his hands.

"Okay, let's take a walk shall we." He went into the garden of his lending the happy teenager following him. He was pretty glad that she didn't continue with the 'him and Maya thing'. If it were to never stop he may never get his peace.

"This is so cool! I believe it; never in my life have I ever got to met them! Oh, this is the second best day of my life! Only because my first best day will be when I meet them! This is so cool that I can't even believe it's too good to be true!" She jumped up and down trying to calm down from the excitement that's keep filling up her energetic happy self.

The clever redhead just simply listens to the happy girl as he walks to his enchanted garden. The area was filled with life of plants and insects such as butterflies, moths, worms, anything that aren't pests for him like ants and whatnot.

By the time tem minutes has passes they were at the certain of the garden. This is where his roses are grown at. Finally the blond girl stopped her chattered and asked the older person a question, "Do you want to know what falling in love is like?"

"It sounds interesting," he admitted "but I'm not in the place to be ready."

Hearing what he said, the teen said in an elegant voice "No one is expected to know when they fall in love. It's kind of like weather for example. People can try to predict when it comes by the hints it gives to us but it can't be certain all the time. And love can be express in many strange ways. It may hurt, it may be sweet. You won't know until you feel those hints, Shuichi."-She picked up a red rose from the garden-"It's just exactly how weather does to plants. Depending how they come, it can help it grow or die. If they let it rain and give sunshine, this rose may grow to be loved and learn to love back with full bloom. However"-she closed her eyes and opens them again showing grace-"if all it does is give only one type of weather and doesn't do much to support the little guy/gal, it won't grow to be healthy and it won't blossom which it won't be able to see the world that it's around to. I know no one is ready to fall in love when they can't help it but that's only a good reason for them to embrace it when it comes for them. Sometimes it's wise to be preparing but other times it's fun to go out with only what you got." She places the rose in his hands.

He was astonished by her words of wisdom. When did she become so wise and illuminate words into his mind?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was an hour since the two coworkers were at the flower shop. Tenma had to go somewhere important leaving Shuichi in charge for the moment.

"It's almost the weekends!" She said cheerfully. She stretched her arms and let out a huge sigh of relief. The male smiled.

"Oh and when I came into your house, I saw this colorful book and I couldn't help myself but to bring it along." She held up a yellow flashy book. Its cover was painted with people with smiles and titled 'Year of 1988'.

The redhead sighed, "You shouldn't take other people's stuff."

"I know," She began "but I thought that it would be interesting, even for Maya!" She started to flip pages until she saw a picture of Minamino Shuichi in the list. "Wow, look how you used to have short hair! How did you grow such beautiful long silky red hair, huh?" She placed her hands on her hips and then shook her head "Tsk, tsk guys like you shouldn't be working here, instead you should be a stripper!" Her eyes glow with hope but was clashed when he refused cruelly. "Hn, you're no fun, Shuichi, I mean I don't honestly see why you shouldn't."

"It's because I don't, Karin." He looked at her with resent.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say pretty boy." She sighed and continues looking at the pictures. She then stopped when she saw someone with interest. "Wow, another person name Maya Kitajima unless they're the same person." She smirked.

He looked at the photo, "You might be right but who knows."

"Well if it IS the same then I wouldn't be surprise. It's fate that brought you two together! Oh, by the way, just for my information, how much do you know of this Maya Kitajima?"

"Well, for one thing, she said she have a six sense." He said honestly.

"Really? That's cool, anything else?" She looked at the picture.

"Well, she was brunette not black haired." He recalls to his memories.

"She could always dye her head." She said.

"True but I remember she wouldn't dye her hair." He watered the plants.

"You can never be too sure, people change." She said while looking closely to the picture and the one on her mind, "They look similar; they might be the same person."

"You'll only know until you ask her." He smiled at her direction.

"You're right, when she comes again, I'll ask her. She might come today because she came in the last two days."

"Don't be too sure, Karin. If you do, you may waste your time." He was scanning the plants for a lady in her early thirties.

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes.

It was yet another day for the two working there. The blond girl was waiting/hoping for Maya to return here, so she ask her a very important question and that if she knows Shuichi well (if she does, she was going to ask her some amusing questions about him).

The door with a bell rang. _Perfect timing_, the young teenager thought.

"Maya, I have some important questions to you!" She pointed a finger at her like she was guilty for something.

"Okay, um, go ahead. I don't mind." She looked at her willing to take on the questions.

"Okay, so did you go to this school when you were in middle school?" She pointed to the yearbook in her hands.

"Yes, I did." She said, cheerfully. "I was a naturally a brunette"-This statement cause Shuichi to choke a little-"but I dye my hair not too long ago."

"And how come?" She accusing ask.

"Well, I felt like I had a missing piece of my life and I felt I needed to change my loneliness so I dye my hair black to start something new."

"Ah, very good answer." She rubbed her chin."Okay next question, did you knew Shuichi back then. Because he went to that school too." She showed her his picture.

"I…" She was somewhat surprise by this "didn't. I guess we never came across each other." She said to the blond.

The guilty redhead lowered his face when it turned out it was **her**. The one who told him that he was her first love but couldn't return her feelings because he didn't want to put her in danger. He first his heart beat faster. Despite the fact his true form is a demon; he still had a body of a human.

And feelings that he harbored since he enter to his human life.

* * *

**Since the manga started in the year of 1990 (at least that's what wikipedia said) I went two years back of that and that would made him 13 at the time. And when I first started this chapter, I was kind of worry that it won't turn out good, but somehow I enjoyed writing this one, mostly because of what I had Karin said. And now that I think about it, it seemed that they're the couple to be. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *wobbles in my misery*...So instead I'm just going to say it's only advice to the one and only Shuichi/Kurama/Yoko from a silly teenager girl who only wants to help the loner fox. And this story won't be much fighting but who knows? I might change my mind. And I hope this isn't a filler like kind of thing. But it seems to be an essence to the story so it doesn't bother me much. **

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did, there would have been more shirtless Kurama! Me wish for more shirtless Kurama! **


	5. Looking Back at Memories

"So…the first time you stepped into the shop is the first time you two have met…" The chirpy teenage girl repeated taking in the information she had just been receiving.

"Yes," The older female said "I don't remember a time we ever look in the eyes." The more and more they talked about this the more the fox demon felt so guilty. But he had to keep his cool to mask his feelings from the human two. He can't do anything more about it.

"I don't believe it." The blond teen traces the story down, knowing there's something wrong about what she said.

"I know, it's hard to believe but it isn't impossible." Maya sighed.

"No not that, I don't believe you would lie about it." A shocking truth had taken the adult in deeper than Karin or Shuichi would have thought.

"I-I don't-"

"Look, Maya, I do believe you don't remember but I don't believe that the two of you can just have that special connection to each other that easily, I can tell I've known Shuichi long enough to know he doesn't give such a relief soft face like I did after you two talked." She gave them an expression that even Shuichi had never seen from her. They were intense and bold something that may even surpass Yusuke's tough act.

"I have no right to say I'm his best friend or even important to him, but I can at least say that Shuichi and I talk to each other because we know our presents fairly well." She gave a sort of mad look but it wasn't to threat but to warn.

"Don't you dare give up easily or I'm going to have to come in to fix it myself." She grinned like a determined child. Shuichi actually smiled to that, thinking that maybe she could have been sisters with Yusuke in another life before.

Maya gave a wicked grin back and reply knowing what she meant, "No worry Shuichi's is too interesting to ignore." She playfully claps her right hand to shake Karin's.

The redhead was, surprisingly, confuse by this, not knowing why he had to be part of this. It's the first time he didn't understand, ironically.

"Good," The blond went back to her cheery self "also, try to get Kurama to strip for you! That would make me a very happy girl." This had earned the girl a huge smack in the head.

"Do you have a perverted father or something?!" Maya felt her left eye twitching. This Karin person was beyond of all the people she has met. Though however, the blond just giggled instead of whining of the bump.

"Nah, I guess I got it from my mother"-_Even worse_, both the redhead and the black head thought at the same time-"because she would go from time to time teach me about the wonders of entertainment between men and women." She smirked with pleasure but it was somehow childish too, it was noticeable.

Maya was blushing madly by her words though Kurama was only slightly blushing (A/N: I can help it, it's cute to see (or imagine) him blushing) trying to conceal the embarrassment that packed the punch for him.

"I can't wait for a honeymoon." She naturally welcomes the shyness coming off of the other two. It was her thing to tease people but not in a mean way.

"W-will you quick it!" Maya tried to stop the girl continuing her teasing and she was blushing harder if possible.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to be so pushy, but I can't blame you." She started another of her enjoyments "I mean Shuichi _is _well built. I remember seeing him with six packs and he was all-"

"Karin, if you want to live, I suggest you close your mouth." The redhead threatens her. She just gave him flashbacks when the blond girl came in to his bathroom for some mint when he _**didn't**_ have a towel covering him. And the door was lock so he didn't knew why she was able to open the door so easily.

The blond stood there, shivering at his dreadful threat and it took her a minute to shake it off of her. Then she sheepishly laughed and said, "Okay, Shuichi you won, I'll shut my trap. And I'm just going to talk to Tsukamoto and not have to feel that killing intentions from you…" She head to the door of Tenma's office asking for some mint.

Kurama sighed with relief before she could have continue, "Don't listen to what she said; she's only trying to get under your skin."

"Or so it seems." She was finally cooling down from the heat that was cause from the act, Karin made.

"Anyways, Shuichi, how are we getting into the demon?" Maya felt excited by it. She always had a six sense and how she's getting a chance to go to the supernatural.

"It's rather simply," Kurama said "but you'll know when we get there."

Maya felt disappointed but just said "Fine, fine, whatever you say." But she understand why, they're still in a place where normal people don't know about demon world or spirit world so she couldn't complain about it.

"Do you have plans tonight?" The shorter person asked. She hoped he didn't so she could ask him if he could come along with her to this.

"No, why do you ask?" He tried to keep himself calm. Rule number four: Don't let your enemy know your emotions. However in this case, this person isn't an enemy, a person he had once knew back in middle school.

"Well…" Maya was starting to feel shy about it. _Damn it, stupid tongue_, Maya curse to herself "I wanted to see the new park in Hino, but I don't really…know the place all that well. But I heard it was beautiful. B-but if you can't then it's alright." She felt kind of stupid but was glad she had the guts to ask him.

Kurama smiled kindly and answer with, "Sure. And yes, the park is beautiful and it would be nice to take fresh air."

Maya felt her heart quicken for a second but it went back to normal. She never felt this before but she only wants to know more, expanding her knowledge. She was capable of it too.

"Great." She tried not to sound too excited.

Just then another consumer came into the shop looking for flowers. Maya couldn't wait.

* * *

A certain spiritual holder was wearing a huge thick well made robe with the hood casting a shadow causing her face to be hidden from the dimming light created by the slowly melting wax candle placed by each corner and around a huge fountain spread apart by seven feet. The ceiling was over thousands of feet, made of colorful glass in forms of pictures of men, women, children, and demons doing different movements. And the floor was old, and shades of bronze and black stones scattering giving a sort of pattern. The spiritual was thinking about her conversation with a certain human…

_Flash Back:_

_"Maya," Miku was sounding serious "when you get to demon world, please make sure you wear this in all times." She holds a necklace that was diamonds neatly piled one by one to form a rose._

_"That's weird, that looks too much of TV shows kind of stuff." Maya observe it._

_"Well, it'll be able to help you to hold your spirit energy together and keep you together from whatever foul soul uses tricks upon you like not using its own strength . Remember, that is? It's going to help you out. This thing I'm holding is one of calls Level Container."_

_"Yes, I remember what you told me about spirit energy, Miku-san." She took the jewelry. Despite the fact the jewel was small as her thumb, it weight like five hundred pounds causing her to fall down."This is heavy...than it looks." She exclaimed as she meet the floor._

_The spiritual woman replied, "It weights as much as the user is able to control. The more the person is able to control his or her spirit energy, the lighter it will feel."-She picked it up like it was paper-"I'm going to give you a bit of training before you go to meet Kurama. After the training, you're going to realize how much power he has. But don't worry, it won't kill you."_

_The black haired woman touches her hand still feeling the pain of how something so tiny could do so much. But she was willing to do this training._

_She spent her two weeks doing workouts which only surprise the human. She thought she was going to do something more dangerous. But that doesn't mean the work out wasn't hard, it was tougher than regular workouts. She had her hands bleeding and have to endured smelled and pressure going against in her brain. Plus because of those workouts, she was able to triple her speed. At the next three weeks, she dealt with sensing and learning spirit energy and even demon energy. Miku wasn't easy on her because those weeks aren't enough to make her really tough, only enough so she could tell what is what and where is where. But she did better than Miku had expected that's for sure._

_And sure enough, the necklace felt like a pound for the female human._

_"I'm just going to tell you something…" Miku's sounded raspy "Remember how I told you demons are class by letters?"-Maya nodded-"If I were to class this Level Container, it was being a D minus."_

_Maya felt kind of disappointed by it but she can't expect herself to be ranked more than that, "I understand, Miku-san. But is it enough for me to meet this Kurama guy?"_

_The auburn haired woman smirked, "Are you taking to like this guy when you haven't got to talk to him yet?"_

_She slightly blushed to this reply, "Well, um, I have the right to know if this dude erased my memories or not."_

_The older woman frowned to what she said, "Maya, don't rush things when it isn't necessary; in fact don't ask him that question. Not until I allow it. You wouldn't want to make a mistake and take things for grant."_

_Now it was Maya to frowned about the comment, "But it was my memories, don't you think I deserve to know what had happen."_

_Miku sighed as she rubbing both of her temples with her index and middle fingers but after she got herself her patience with the naïve lady, "I understand you want to know but let me ask you this, if you had to work in a desert what would you do first?"_

_Maya knew what was coming an answer her, "I would have to pack all the things I need to get for the desert."_

_"And why?" Miku was getting to her point._

_"Because if I just went there with nothing but my clothes and just a bottle, I might cause trouble for myself." Maya sighed and continue "I get your point, Miku-san sorry but I've left a memory that was huge part of my life."_

_"And if it wasn't to begin with?" The more mature organism narrowed her eyebrows wanting to hear her answer. _

_"It's better knowing than don't. Besides it's worth a try." She gave a childish look once that cause the other person a down memory lane. It was a funny feeling for someone like Miku but she somewhat welcome this strange feeling she was creating after listening to her speak._

_"Then I won't stop you from that." She gave that same gentleness like she did when she told the human that she reminded her of someone else. When Maya first saw that look it made she felt a weird sensation, now it gave her courage. She knew she wanted her to help her out but at the same time, wanting to her happy like she knew her forever._

_"Thank you for say that, Miku-san. It makes me happy." She smiled to the lighter haired female. She felt grateful for all she had done for her, she truly is._

_"Good," The older woman smiled, "now is there anyone there in Hino that you know of?" _

_Maya thought for a moment, "Only one. Her name is Tenma Tsukamoto."_

~End of Flask Back~

The auburn spiritual woman was reading and looking at the files of some erased moments in an ABC order. She can remember every single file and still not have an overload. She sighed when she finally reached to Maya's. She opened the glowing glassy orb (A/N: The glowing classy orb is the files just so you won't be confuse) carefully and read it.

"Maya Kitajima age twenty-four. Natural hair and eye color: dark brown and light brown. Occupation(s): A mangaka but also an editor herself. Blood type: O (I really don't know what's her blood type is so don't ask!) Hobbies: Playing the piano, guitar, and cello. Relatives: A mother, father, one older brother, two aunts and uncles and seven cousins, three of them females and the rest males." A manlier voice describes the human woman's profile. There was a shadow-like about six feet all hanging against to the bumpy wall.

"Shadow…" The shorter person sounded irritated. Though the dark figure was not worried by the tone of her voice, instead it was actually not notice it at all.

"But for the files that you have, Maya Kitajima age fourteen when she lost her memories of being attack and her feelings to a boy she mention as her first love. How did it happen? Shuichi Minamino aka Youko Kurama/ Kurama used a plant call Dream Flower Pollen (A/N: at least that's what it said the dubbed manga) on her after she was kidnap from a demon. The last thing she did before she went unconscious was thinking of a smell that smelled really nice. Do you know what that smell was, Miku-san?" It crossed its arms.

The woman stood there, listening to every word her servant had said more than needed of what was written in the file. "I don't know."-she moved her right arm gracefully as she moved her fingers freely to the wall causing the area she touched turning into a window. It showed a picture of three forms: one was shortest of the three and has black hair with black clothing wrapping around him closely to like a cape. He also had a white scarf sorta like warping loosely around his neck. The second one was carrying the three forms. He had short red hair and soft kind pair of green eyes. He was tallest out of the three. And the third that's being carried is seemingly to be sleeping. She was only one of the three to be a female and a true human. She had short brown hair. Her expression was confused but very comforted by some sort presence around her. It making her calm and very tired as she sleeps soundly being carried by the redhead.

Soon enough figures were disappearing from the screen and change the sight to where the two students first met each other. The girl was smiling and the boy wasn't frowning or smiling but showing no emotions. She was thinking to herself that he smelled really nice.

"I really don't know, shadow. But it must have been a really nice smell."

She opened the window and let the rushing cooling wind pushing her hood down from covering her face for any longer.

* * *

It was evening when a certain redhead angel and a blackhead maiden were walking to the park from the parking lot. The maiden was awe by the view she was seeing. She felt like this was like paradise for people who needed a breath of fresh air. She inhaled and exhale with a bubbly feeling. The redhead chuckle by this but tries not to let her know.

"I'm so glad you're here with me right now. I've just got here and it's already amazing." Maya stretched her arms out.

"So where do you want to go first? This place is pretty vast." He asked her. Kurama had changed his clothes before they went to the park. His shirt was made of cotton and the pattern of it was lines going parallel on of another in colorful and thick or thin. He wore baggy jeans and sneakers.

"Hmmm, how about we just walk the trail, is that okay, Kurama?" She changed Shuichi to Kurama. She liked the name Kurama.

"Sure." He was calm, making it look like he was bored. Maya frowned but try to ignore that feeling off of her shoulders.

As they were walking the trail show huge varieties of flowers. There birds and squirrels moving around in a quick pace. Kids were at the playground and teens were just hanging out. There were couples too but Maya didn't really want to look or hear them. They were kind of making her feel weird.

"Hey, Kurama what's it like to be a demon?" Maya said out of the blue.

Kurama smiled weakly but he still replied to her, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah," she said. The male sighed but whisper it to her ear and pulled away from her. The blackhead woman was stunned, sort of blushing. "Well, thanks for telling me."

"So tell me, what is this Miku person like." He was trying to collect information as much as he can to learn more about if this Miku can be trusted enough.

"Well…" She began "she is very serious and can be cold at times. But she also can give very gentle and show these…this unique expression. Like the first time when babies are born. It's new for them. Plus it tells me she's telling the truth to me." Maya doze off and went skipping ahead of the demon fox.

Kurama watching her and chuckle on how she was acting childish but full of maturity at the same time. He seen it lots of time in Karin but for Maya he thought it was rather…cute.

"Kurama, hey, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so rude." Maya waited for him to catch up to him.

"You're not being rude, Maya. Besides I like that you can be more freely." The redhead assures the brown eyes woman.

"Are you sure you're not saying that?" Maya raised her left eyebrow but narrow her right.

He nodded, "Yes I'm sure." He smiled, but not like he did at the shop. More of something she was sure she was familiar of. She didn't know of what.

"Okay, then if you say so." Maya gave a small smile. The wind gave a gentle breeze causing both of the twos' hair playfully flowing along with it. "Oh, Kurama how long have you known Karin? And what made you befriends with her? Not like I don't like her, it just seems the two of you are really different that's all."

The redhead stopped to think placing his right thumb under his chin and his index finger under his lower lip, "Hmm, good question. I've known her for about two years. I met her when I apply a job at Tsukamoto's place."-He recall the time when she mistook him for a girl…not a good moment for him-"The first time I saw her, she was pretty cheerful though she was a lot more naive back then than she is now. She asked advice from me about how to get better grades in school and well, she's kind of the sister I've never had."-Kurama run his fingers through his silky hair making him look more of an angel in Maya's chocolate shining eyes. She thought her heart stopped beating for a minute.-"I hoped that helped answer your question."

"Y-yeah, it did." Maya stuttered with a slight nod. Usually she isn't one to stutter like she did right now.

"If you don't mind, may I ask you another question?" He said with poise. She thought he looked cool when he said that.

"Sure." Maya said.

"Where does this Miku live at?" He asked looking right at her. Maya told him, explaining how she was able to go in and that, while walking. He listened to her while enjoying the trail walking. Soon enough they were finally backed to where they started. She finishes explaining while they were sitting in a classic garden bench.

"I see." He said.

"Yep, that's how it is." Maya yawned, stretching her arms again. It was already night, surprisingly. The street light was attracting insects and there were less people there.

"It would be good if we met her before we leave the human so we can…?" The redhead stopping only to found that the tired girl was sleeping on his shoulder. He was chortling again on her child-like personality. "I guess it can't be help."

Not surprisingly, he took her home (A/N: HOW DOES HE KNOW WHERE SHE LIVES?!) and place on her bed with the covers on her for the winter is cold. After he was done with that, he left before he would start a scene.

* * *

"Miku, I would like to speak to you." A redhead encounters the woman holding a glowing orb.

"I figure you would. I will answer your questions." She tapped the orange orb with her right index finger.

"Of all the people to pick for your task, why pick Maya?" He walked towards the old spiritual person. His eyes weren't cold but they were serious.

"You knew her fairly well." She said.

"That was long ago, don't drag her into something she has a chance to free herself from." He sounded a bit mad.

"I gave her a choice if she wanted to do it. I may have told her about you and taught her the abilities she didn't know she was capable of, but in some ways, she has the right to know." She felt ashamed of keeping her memories of her because she reminded her of someone she knew really greatly but as her job, she had to.

"Only to have her feeling hurt?" His voice had a tone of apathy as he said to the nonhuman. He was only a feet away from her.

"She said it was better to feel pain than leaving it forsaken." Her voice sounded raspy when she told the demon fox. "It's the reason why it boosts me to choose her than anyone else I could find. I won't lie, Kurama, I am being selfish. But her hope surpass far more than it. I looked back through her memories many times since I met her. You are definitely her first love though you took that feeling away from her heart."

* * *

**Okay, I'm done with this chapter! Before I could have update this chapter my dad made me pissed but I kept my cool with the help of making Kurama a bit angry...I had alot of Miku in the scene because I hardly had her in compared to the others before this one. Speaking of Miku, you might wonder why I didn't make the flashback much more than it could have been like making it a whole chapter of it of how she did in her training. Well, I was writing in my flow, I wasn't thinking much of what should be and how should go and what goes after that. But now I'm making some sort of plan of what's happening, so stay in tune! ^_^ I would like to hear opinnions of this chapter and what you like or don't like.**

**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! If I did...well I would be one happy person. :D **


	6. Eligo Adeo Seed

The redhead demon sat with his legs lying on top of his desk, leaning back on his chair. He was thinking about what the conversation he had with the spiritual nonhuman. He knew she was right when she said he took that memory from Maya but it for the best. At least it was what he thought when it had happen.

Kurama was reading a novel written in ancient times. There was a picture of an illustration of a person with a feminine face with short hair shaded in auburn hooked in a curve right by both of her ears. The ends of her hair were cut like a boy but it still gave a beautiful aura to the person. She didn't smile or frowned. But her piercing blue eyes did flicker off an emotion: wanting freedom.

He studies the picture and read the words that were place next to the picture:

_Miku, one of the few strongest souls to withstand on their own without a body or ghost to shed itself, has been force to hide herself in her den in order to keep the area exploding. The one who cause this is no other than _

The part of the page was torn so he never knew did the problem and it wasn't much of a big deal with bodiless/ghost less souls because almost no one back in those times never care about stuff that deals with them.

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his long red hair. He doesn't know much about this Miku person but how she is able to appear in human form, he does know. And he didn't need a book to tell him that.

It's late with the new haft way to a full moon shone in the male's glistening glowing green eyes like a mirror or water. He had found a new adequate to meet and maybe start a friendship with Maya like the times he had with her.

He picked up his yearbook and flipped the pages looking for a picture of Maya. She was smiling vividly wearing her red ribbon around her neck. She was dress in red and black Punk Lolita style with a pirate patch almost covering her left eye. It was on the day when the school was having a consume party for someone really important and everyone had to wear consume. He had chosen to wear something that didn't stood out of course but when he did that, Maya complained that he should have wear something that suited him more than that plain thing and he replied with, 'But wearing this had made you look so cute.' She of course blushed to that and had her mouth shut because she didn't want to say something stupid and made him think of her less. She had a crush but it was quite noticeable. However Shuichi Minamino didn't mind but Yoko Kurama did.

He continues looking over the book that his mother brought for him without asking him. He didn't really want it but Shiori insisted on getting it for him. So he had no choice but to keep the book.

Though something told him that maybe it was better off as things went as it did. He wasn't so sure but he is. Maybe it could have to do with the dream… (A/N: The dream in chapter 2)

He headed for bed since there was nothing else to do expect sleep. Tomorrow he is going to take her to the demon world.

* * *

"M-Maya?" The man blankly stared at his little sister wearing a ninja suit like "Why are you dress like that? Are you going to somewhere?"

"Oh this?" She rechecks herself in the mirror "I don't see any problem with it."

He laughed and told her, "Don't you think people will think you're up to something? Don't only little kids would do something like this? Or manga and anime?"

She thought about it really thoroughly and then glanced back at her caring and worried brother, "Not at all. I don't find the thought of it to be a notion at the very least bad. Besides, doesn't clothing describe who you are as a person and what you do? Maybe not all the time but it allows people to tell people who are without saying a word. Don't you think?"

He grinned at her and answered while crossing his muscular arms, "I figure you're going to say something so obvious."

"Yeah, out of all people you should know that." She grinned making her showing the traits her shared with her sibling, "So anyways, I'm going to be gone for a few days. I have a meeting I have to go. I'll let you know when I will return back home, okay."

"Where are you going?" His grin was wiped out of his face. He didn't like that she wasn't telling him the whole story.

"Well, I'm going somewhere far because my job is having me to meet this person and it's far off so that's why I'm going. I didn't expect me they would tell me something like this but it be help, right Onii-san. Oh, by the way, don't worry about food, I made plenty for you. It's all in the refrigerator and make sure you lock the doors."

"Maya, Maya" He gesture his hands meaning to slow it down "I can take care of myself. After all, I was the one who took care of you."

"I know, I know." Maya said "But times like these you get really tired so I also had left sticky notes in the house." She pointed to all of the notes she had place on.

"Yeah, I notice them already. Now make sure you take care of yourself." He reminded her like he had always done.

"You do the same." She cheerfully said and left the door with her old (since high school) backpack strapped on her.

"Hopefully she won't do anything stupid." He sighed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The adult male heard someone tripping while screaming in a female voice he is quite sure familiar of.

* * *

"Shuichi! So when is Maya coming?" The blond was cheerfully asking the redhead. It seems more than enough that she likes going over to her coworker's home almost every single day.

"You're a lot sharper than you first were when we met, Karin. That's quite a successful improvement." He commented.

"Yeah, it's something Hana had told me about when I was at her place yesterday." She smiled very child-like "She was shy about when I talked about Z or 1 and I asked her if she liked of the guys but she just blushed and ignored me. Then I tease about her being a huge obsess fan who can't admit that she's crushing on one of them. She, of course, denied but that's what it makes it so cute! Reminds me how you and Maya had that connection flowing." Her words began reforming the excursive subject. Her common chatters had the male to grow a resistant of being annoyed of her. Though her darker and lustful talks brings out the worst in him especially when it bothers someone he knows and care for.

"Like how. Since you're always talking about her and me, I would like to know what makes you think that." Shuichi calmly looked at her.

"It would be my pleasure. I was starting to think you were never going to ask me that. Well, when she first arrives, I observe the look of your face like you have known your lifetime. It made it more great that yearbook of yours gave more proof that you did. But for some odd reason she doesn't remember you, I know that you two have met before. I mean with a pretty boy like you are, it's odd that no one won't have a memory of you with first sight. You're different from most people and you're very special, though then again everyone is special in their own way. But for you, your presence can change a mood however you want it to be but you keep it rather simple. But back to the Maya and you relationship point. It was demure when I was talking about you and Maya hooking up together. I mean the look on her face was so cute it instantly made me wanted to be her friend, to support with all my heart. I knew right then she'll be a guy's bliss to be loved by. And that guy is you, Shuichi. Plus, maybe I can tape in provocative talks or movement coming off of you two"-that had pulled a trigger from the redhead male-"I can always get some good movies to watch or write about…Eh, I was joking, Shuichi! Calm down, calm down!"

She flapped her hands like a fan to blow away the annoyance wavering off by her redhead coworker. Though that didn't stop Shuichi from giving her glares at her.

* * *

"This place is pretty," the blackhead woman took in a chuck of the chilly fresh air. She didn't know this place pretty well, but Kurama told and gave her the information in the piece of paper. It was all crumble up from her folding it to make it fit in her pocket.

She smiled feeling so much alive from the first step she took in this area. _He must love a touch of nature now_, she thought looking how it there were trees and how clean it is here compare at her home and city. _Or he's just love to be very neat_, she chuckled to herself.

She walking very far but she didn't mind the exercise. It's good for her health and the training she had with Miku boost her from wearing out of energy. The neighbor of his is very kindly gave her tips about Kurama as she encounter some of them. He was pretty much alone except when his coworker, Karin would come out of nowhere and chit chat with him. He loves to garden and read nonfiction on his spare time and apparently he never had a girlfriend before. The last one had surprise her because he's good-looking, so she find it hard to believe.

Then it recalls to her that last time she had a boyfriend was back in college. He dumped her for some pretty girl…Maya shook her head on that memory, _the past is the past and now I have better things to do_.

She finally got to where she was heading to, and she pulled out a sketchbook and started sketching the house. By the time she was done she approved it with her satisfaction. The once white sheet of paper was viewed a very indicating shades of crosshatching and lines forming that matches the real thing. She smiled with the last touch of putting her name and the date.

"Nice drawing." She heard a commitment from someone she isn't aware of. She turned around and saw a man with slick black hair dress in street clothes. He seemed to be in his twenties but had some sort of aura of having lots experience in life.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"Yusuke Urameshi, also friend of Shuichi Minamino the owner of that house you were drawing on your little book. And you are?" He grinned as he landed a hand to her. She shook it with hers.

"Maya Kitajima, I can't say I'm a friend of his but I know him just enough." She grinned back and for some odd reason, she liked aura that's coming off of him. It's fundamental and some sort of purity that Maya was able to sense from him.

"And why are you doing here? Going out on a date with him?" He snicker that made the female blushed.

"No, no, it's not like that, you see…I uh, well…" She stutters. She couldn't continue she wasn't so sure how well he knows about him. She got closer to him to whisper to him so that no one else can hear what she's about to say to the stranger, "How much do you know well of him? Like maybe he has another side."

The blacked headed male had his eyebrows rose upward thinking he knows what she's talking about, "Tell me how much you know of him." He glared at her ready for what going to happen next.

"That he used to have a life of Youko Kurama." She softly said. Her natural brown eyes were all glassy and sad looking like she was missing "I probably shouldn't have interfered with his life but it's something truly important."-She bowed to the male-"I'm sorry, I'm also wasting your time."

"Hey, hey, you're not wasting anyone's time." He patted her back, "Anyways what's the important thing that made you come all over here."

"Oh," She said, "I'll explain everything. You see…" She started explaining at the start where she met Miku to where she had met Yusuke himself "And that's basically why I'm here."

The twenty-three year old man had listened carefully to what she had told him. Then he said, "I wonder why Kurama hadn't told me about this."

"Most likely he didn't want to bother you." She said, but when she thought about when she came in without heads up "But now that I think about it, I'm bothering him." She sighed.

"That's not true. Besides, Kurama's kind hearted." Yusuke recall the times when Kurama did selfless deeds.

"But he wasn't also like now is he?" She looked at him almost a plain look in her eyes. The male sighed, knowing she was right. He remember the time were he ruthlessly killed his opponents. And he defeated the immortal elder Toguro with his death tree. He shivered with a lesson he learned that day: never tell Kurama he's letting down his demon fox side.

"However…" Maya continue, "It was someone important to him that made him change for the better, right?" She smiled very child like.

"Yeah." He grinned, it reminded him about Keiko and how she's important to him. He's glad the woman said that.

"WAIT!" Maya zapped up. "I'm stalling way too much time!" She ran around circles cursing herself for wasting time.

"Calm down, besides, he's standing right there." He pointed to some_one_ behind her.

"EH?!" She spun around looking at the face of an angel. He wearing a reddish brownish sweater tucked in his khaki pants. He's wearing black Derby shoes and his long red hair was out freely. "Oh, hey Kurama, I didn't see you there!" She waved at him.

The green eyed man gave a comforting smile, "What are guys waiting for. It's cold outside."

"Sorry, I just met your friend here and thought we should get to know each other more." He walked over him warping his arm around the taller man's neck, making it seems he's whispering something to him, "It seems she likes you, you better not let her go that easy." He teased the man.

"HEY GUYS LET'S GET IN! I'M FREEZING!" Maya cupped around her mouth to make her voice sound louder.

Yusuke yawned from boredom, "I just came here to give you this."-He hold out a green and orange bag-"Keiko wanted me give you this. She said that she felt bad for breaking your vase when she was tired."

Kurama grabbed the bag and gratefully said, "It wasn't a problem. Besides, I was worried that her health more than it. She should get more rest and that's what's important. Just tell her not to worry, and we'll both be okay." The wind was blowing a chill sway everyone's hair back and forth. It's getting colder than each day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusuke had left leaving Maya and Shuichi alone in his house.

"Shuichi, your house is huge." She felt warmth when she rubbed her arms warming herself up from feeling the chills outside.

She gazed upon how his house was big compare to where she lives with her older brother. The room was very neat and the walls were painted pure white. The people who told a bit on info about Shuichi are right. He does like to read. There were like shelves full with books and there was possibly no room to add one more.

"And you seem to enjoy reading." She commented.

"Yes, I read from time to time when I able to." He put his hands in his pockets. He was watching her looking around in his home. She seemed to be in awe. "Is this really that amazement to you?"

She looked back at him, "Yes, it is, Kurama. You should my see place. It small and boring compare to yours."

"I disagree on it being boring." He said, "And I've seen your apartment, it's rather unique to be honest." What he said had scared her.

"You're seen my house. B-but I didn't ever tell you where I lived." She laid her back against the wall feeling like it was a horror even it wasn't.

"Well, my truest form is a demon fox after all and I've lived a lot longer than you have. Also I know from those experiences many things from then. And I am able to sense things very clearly." He pointed that out.

"Ah, true." She calmed down rather quickly. She walked up to him and then in a smooth vibe voice she asked, "Did you ever regret becoming part human?"

He froze, but did not tremble to her strong words. He should have known she was going to ask him a question like that. She has always been one to ask questions. He shook his head lightly as he responded to her directly in her endless look in her eyes, "No, I don't. Because I've met people helped me, guided me to things lot more important."

Maya smiled that brought out rejoice and said, "I was hoping you felt that way. See, even when I heard about you, I've always had this doubt but had this hope smashing into each other like it was trying to prove the other wrong. But now I've got to hear it from your own words, I finally know who prove the other right and the other learned. But I should have known, silly me." She took her hand to knock on her forehead as a sign for being frivolous she was.

The mellow male was well aware that she would doubt of him and he wouldn't blame her. He used to be a thief, stealing anything he could get his hands on; on top of that he also used to coldblooded kill anyone who would get in his way. He smiled at her though his eyes couldn't lie to what he really felt.

"Are you sad?" The female asked the male.

"What?" His face expression changed.

"I said are you feeling sad." Her left hand cupped his left soft smooth cheek. She could tell her words had made him feel compliant. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's not that, Maya."-He brushed her hand away from his cheek to rub with both of his human hands-"It's just that usually people would have stayed away from me because I tend to keep my distance for unknown reasons that they don't know. But most of them who found out who I was, they would have ran away for their lives or their opinion of me would have changed. You're the few who didn't." His words felt honest and genuine.

The twenty-four-year-old Maya didn't smile but her eyes didn't lie either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was evening when Shuichi and Maya were at his rooftop. He was holding something in his hands as he started to explain Maya about the demon world, "This thing I am holding"-He loosen his grip so he can show her the thing stuck between his thumb and index finger-"is call Eligo Adeo Seed. Latin words meaning 'choose to visit'. It's the newest seeds I keep with me. And like its name this plant enables us to go anywhere but it does have its limits."

"Wow, so it'll be able to take us to the demon world?" The awe woman studies the details of the small winkle seed. The redhead nodded.

Then he moved seven feet away from he so he could dig the seed in a few inches in a flower vase. Next he poured down a liquid color of dark purple falling down from a wooden bottle. A few minutes later, the seed bloomed into a weird shape plant. It was gray mash with green with its mouth looking like a portal, colors of light of silver and black.

The fox demon walked up to it and before entering, he turned and asked the human female one last question, "Do you still want to come?"

"Yes, of course!" She didn't hesitate to his question, "After all that, you'll think I'll leave just like that?!"

He chuckle, "I guess not."-He reached out his hand to her-"Come on, the portal won't stay like this for long."

She smiled welcoming the danger ahead of them, "Then, I won't stall."

She took his hand and they both enter into demon world.

* * *

**Okay I'm so glad I finish this now! I have to babysit while I was writing this. I wonder if it's boring. No one really commented what they like or dislike about. Or any grammar mistakes either...So makes me feel for the people who had read it, thinks it's boring. But anyways...**

**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! If I did, I would really, really, REALLY want Kurama to be shirtless for once!**


	7. Fast Stranger Fast Friend

"Is this the place?" Maya asked while stepping out of the portal into the demon world. It was a lot to much like Earth in its ways but it still had its difference: this world has bunch of demons and the sky is yellow. Plus the air was a little smelly filling the adult's lungs with demon world air though it still work the same way back at Earth; her respiratory system didn't see the problem to it either.

"No, as I told you before, it has its limit. But fortunately, we're close to it. There must be a barrier that must have kept us from getting there quicker than we hope." He placed a seed in the soil and soon enough it sprung out of the ground like weeds.

"What's that for?" She looked at it. It was short and in the middle it has a glowing brown bud big as her fist. The pale green leaves were pointy at its edges as reached about a foot. It's unusual but then again, since she met Miku, things have become strange. Not just with appearance of demons but also what she felt inside.

"This is the place we're going back. The Eligo Adeo Seed won't allow us to transport us back to Earth in a different area and that we're only allow to use one at a time. They're strict; when they fulfill their full purpose they use their last energy to release their offsprings far away from another so they will able to grow and be healthier. It's better for them not to be so close than far apart. That way, they fight for space."

"Wait they fight for space?" She sounded interested; usually she would fall asleep with someone is teaching her something but that was mostly in school when she comes to think about that. It must have been the way he said it that railed the twenty-four-year-old.

Kurama nodded, "They need lots of room to gather energy for themselves when they are going to do its own purpose as well. It starts with a bunch of energy floating around it and when the seed gets older, it'll be able to store the energy it has gather, an opening of the Eligo Adeo Seed will suck them in and it'll wait until someone or something with get it and with a touch of something, like roots with water, it'll send the holder to the other place and send them back where they landed on."

Maya push back on a solid figure with her left hand, "That's really interesssssssssst thing!" She falls in a hole which was unexpecting to be there.

"Maya"-Kurama grab out his rose and used part of his energy to form in the famous rose whip-"hold on."

The long strong stem was caught up with the falling female and she grabbed. She brought her legs higher up to the wall of the hole so she'll climb up. It took seventeen steady steps up for the quivering Maya to get out of the deep dark hole.

"Okay, I guess I know why Hibiki said to be careful at a place you are unaware of." She let out a huge freaked out sigh.

"Just be more cautious next time, Maya." He cleaned off dirt that was staining on her clothes.

Suddenly a young petite female, with light purple marks shape of a fang painted at the sides of her jaw, came rushing in, "I am so sorry; papa always makes those kinds of trap for other lower class demons to be suck in. He hates them but it seems"-She looked at the redhead-"you're very dangerous. I apologize for my papa's rude tricks so please instead, I'll take the punishment."

"Woah, woah, miss, it was his fault, not yours. Anyways, I'm not mad; it was my fault that let me fall in it. And anyways, why a pretty girl like you doing in a place full of demons."

"Oh that's easy," She smiled making everything around her a stage of innocents "I'm also a demon. Well more like haft because I'm also part fairy."

"HUH?!" Maya backed up; _she is way too human like to be a demon, let alone being a daughter of a fairy_.

The dull red color of her hair dimmers as she changed size, "Now do you believe me?" The shock Maya nodded with a silly face that made the maiden giggle as she changed back to human size, "Okay then please come to my home, the night is getting colder and a human can't withstand such degrees."

"Oh you're right. What do you say, Kurama?" She asked him.

He was calm and blunt with his answer which he usually doesn't do often, "I suppose it's the least she can do." This made the restless human stormed off to the place without asking where it is. Without another second, the dangerous demon fox begin to warn the haft breed, "You or your father or anyone else you know of tries to hurt her, I swear I'll kill all of you."

She didn't fear or was anger; all she did was nod with poise and hands folded together, "I will accept the punishment that holds against me and my family for whatever wrong will happen."

* * *

Maya was sitting in a stool with both of her hands on her lap. She was waiting for Kurama to make a batch of something that he told explain to her but she didn't really remember a whole lot of it only knowing its name at the least and what it does: 種子爆弾(aka Seed Bomb), and like it's name says.

"Miss, do you want sugar in your tea?" The demon (but looking like a human) asked her.

"Ah, yes please." She kindly answered as the demon maiden poured some into her cup. Tea was probably her favorite type of drinks. When her mother was alive, she would make the best tea and made it just for her. But she only did make it at night, saying its best is when the night arrives. It would have been night already and Maya usually would have her tea back home before sleeping.

"Oh, Kurama, you're back. The sweet lady here made tea, would you mind if I ask you to drink some?" She resplendent smiled that light up the redhead ameliorate at the mood of the atmosphere. It was weird for him usually he would have done so on his own but somehow she does it a lot freely than he is able to.

"I don't mind at all." He smiled back at her but it was dimmer and more relax which she thought was cool which a giggle; _but then again_, a sentiment idea starting rising up in the female human, _Shuichi always have been like that. It only makes him cuter_. He took the cup that hasn't been drunk and took a sip of it. The savor had please his taste buds but truth to be told, he had tasted better tea. But he kept that himself.

When Maya had finished hers, she offer the maiden to help out clean up the shop. She, of course, didn't want to trouble her with such a task but she didn't mind as she told the demon, "Don't sweat, I've done this since I lived with my brother. He's usually tired from work, so I usually do the cleaning."

The smiling fox watched the two as the black haired woman was cheerfully singing a song in catchy tone that makes her head in rhythm.

"I want my money back  
I want my money back  
I want my money back  
Just enjoy the show

I want my money back  
I want my money back  
I want my money back  
Just enjoy the show"

When she had finish the song, the shorter and light haired person had asked her without a nasty tone instead it was more of a soft humming question that tend to get eyes looking over her way, "What kind of song is that?"

"Ah, haha, sorry, it's a song back in the human world. I wasn't singing the whole song but the singer who sang that song is name Lenka. She's a new artist."

She placed a finger over her mouth thinking about what she replied still without awful thought, "That's an odd name."

"Well, that's her real first name, or so Wikipedia says. It's probably a name in a different country." She chuckle not in a mean way only about what she thought of the singer's name. To her opinion, someone's name is just someone's name given by someone who had lived longer.

"Kurama-sama, have you listened to this singer before?" The polite maiden fairy mixed with demon blood asked Kurama who was sitting with one leg over the other.

"No I don't; I usually listen to the older music or just instrumental." He said with ease. It seems at times he would rather listen than talk about his life.

"Ah, really. Oh well." She sneezed.

"Bless you." Maya said.

"Why do you say 'bless you'?" The maiden didn't understand why she said 'bless you' to her. It was odd for the young demon.

"Well it's what people usually say back in the human world." She explain.

"But why use the words 'bless you'?" She tilted her head in a cutesy way though she didn't realize she was doing so.

"Uh..." the human seemed not to know what to say, "I...don't know. We just do. Weird isn't it?" She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. It looks like someone had won with giving a question/answer contest.

"Yes," she admitted, "but I think it's rather nice at the same time. Giving a moment to say something nice to the other, I feel the bit of kindness coming off from doing so." She smiled surrounded with a cheerful aura, giving back a positive feedback.

"Yeah, it does." Maya smiled lightly; thinking how adorable she is.

"Oh, I just realize, we never exchange names. My name is Emi." She bowed in a formal style.

"Oh, um, my name is Maya." She gave back a bow to her.

"Nice to meet you, Maya-sama." She smiled in an adorable chibi face that made Maya sigh with delight.

"Oh, you don't have to call me t-that." She flapped her hands in a slower pace than she usually does it, "Just call me Maya."

"Hai." She sweetly said, "I've never met someone like you."

"That's because, no one else can be me other than me. Same thing with you being you. But I guess that's pretty old thing to say now, is it." She thought about it; it wasn't all that new and it being rather cliché.

"I agree, Maya but I think it's important to be reminded. Sometimes we forget about the obvious and make mistakes because of that." She softly removed her smile," My mother had married my father, knowing he wouldn't be good for her but because of his charms, she forgot about her morals and males that do to female like he did. She regretted to ever laying her eyes on him and have died with her lasts words of regrets with the words to me, 'don't be foolish as I was, and find a man who will take good care of you'. I listen to her and I'm waiting to find the right proper mate."

"If he's done bad things to your mother why do you stay with him?" She asking with concern.

Emi gave a sad, unforgettable smile, the one that'll give you chills, "Even though he had bad things, he still had taken care of me when I most need it and saved the ones I needed to hold onto the most but sadly he couldn't save my mother." She simply replied without a lie to flick upon.

Maya's brown eye looked down and then back up to look at the haft breed's heterochromia eyes, which is hot pink and green, which she was surprise to see because they were blue a moment ago, "As a trait of my great-grandmother and my great, great, great grandmother, I am able to switch eye colors depending on power."-She lifted her hand and face to the wall and quicker than the other two had thought, had changed into a giant window.-"I never use them to fight, never had because I never needed to. Some will say I'm lucky and others may say I'm gifted. To me I don't feel any different or better than others, it a waste to think highly of yourself of what you didn't earn yourself. What do you say?"

"I agree with you." She didn't need to think of what to say, she already knew, "I have a six sense but at times, I just feel the same as everyone else like it was meant to be like that. But I won't lie; I do disagree on one thing. We're all different, yet the same, you know. In an odd mix stir in a pot waiting for something to be cook, finish, for example: life. I can go on and on about how I feel but I want to know, do you love your parents?"

She sadly nodded her head and began sitting in a position where she hugged her knees and covered her face by them, "I do. But they don't. Papa just wants to use me, I know, despite that I still can't leave him after what he has done for me. Mama hated me for being the child she had bear by the man she was blinded by. But I love them both, for them being the ones who had done a lot for me even when they had told me that they hated me." It was then the maiden had realized tears were plopping down in her cheeks, "Go-gomensai, I didn't mean to tell such a useless story."

"It's not useless, Emi-chan." She argue but in a gentle way, "I know how it feels to keep something up and tell my side of the story to someone I hardly know and then feel I shouldn't have told them. But you know what? You made the right choice. Some things are better out than in; any more you might have lost it. There's a reason for some people tell to people that they need someone to tell to." The long haired human brushed the female's short dull red hair and then gave her a shoulder to cry on.

"Thank you, how will I be able to repay you?" The last tear was hanging on.

"By learning, enjoying your life." She smiled.

From the background Kurama silently smile, watching how the two females was talking to each other with fondness of being around. The cheering up mood Maya had started reminded the young (but old soul verrrrrrrrry old demon fox soul) male back the time he had told Yusuke about his darker side and him risking his life for his mother. The way she had said it made him wonder himself about things over again.

* * *

Kurama and Maya, obviously, are sleeping in the same room. The mats were laid side to side and that didn't make it easy for Kurama. He could have just easily moved them in a different spot but he didn't Maya to question him. And though he could just wait until he falls asleep, for some reasons, he's starting to fall asleep and wake up quickly and even if he is able to wait until she falls asleep, he worries of her usual habits when she sleeps...

~One hour Later~

"Grab that mean penny, Jose!" The sleeping beauty was hugging her pillow that made her look rather childish for such an age of hers.

The redhead fox could feel her hot breathe next to his neck as he blocked it by taking the covers over him.

"Oh snap it's so raven! Kawii kitsune!" Somehow, Maya seemed to have the strength of an S rank (A/N: WHAT THE HECK?!) and gone under Shuichi's mat and clinging onto him. The redhead sigh with defeat and let the female cling onto him. Now he just needed some good night sleep...

~Morning~

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Shuichi! I didn't mean to be over you!" The embarrasses lady bowed to him many times. Kurama curved his right eyebrow as a sigh of 'you don't have to apologize' and said, "We should get ready and leave. We can say our farewells to Emi when we're done packing and everything else."

"Yes sir!" She stood up as a solider making the demon fox smile at her cuteness.

_Twack, Twack, Twack! _The sound had taken the two in guard.

"I wonder what it is." Maya narrowed her eyebrows almost like mad but not.

"We'll have to find out." He said with a serious face.

...

"Eh?" Maya stared at Emi, "What's with this room? Is there something I miss while I was sleeping or just woke up, Emi-chan?" The room was all messes up and there were big black ink foot marks moving one of the other.

"Oh Papa just like to make a mess in the mornings; he says it helps him fix his anger." She calmly said. Her eyes seemed to be off, like she was ashamed of something.

"Wow, what a-"

Suddenly an outburst waver the whole room. A huge thick hairy demon with fangs sticking out of his mouth, most likely it was too long for his mouth. His skin was light red and his feet are humongous.

"YOU HUMAN GIRL WHAT THE-" Before he could say more, a redhead stood by the door. He has green eyes that shone a shot of chills, he didn't want the thrills, "My daughter will show you the way to the hills."

///////////////////////////

"I apologize for my father's rude behavior; he can be a handful." Emi calmly said but then she smiled as she finally wanted to say something to the human female, "I know I might be wrong but I can't help but ask, Maya do you like Kurama-sama?"

"EH? Um well, err..." Maya was tongue tied; she felt butterflies were pounding in her stomach "What do you ask that? I don't feel like that, uh no oh, sooooooooooooo no way."

The redhead giggle and said, "Kurama-sama isn't here so you don't need to worry."

"Yeah, I know...it's just..." Maya hated her blushes; it makes her feel weird "well...it kind of makes me feel...awkward."

"Ah, well, Maya, likes of things starts out to be awkward. It's like you said, 'learning, and enjoying your life'."

"But that was meant for you!" She was blushing so hard it was starting to become like a drug.

"Only for me, Maya?" She tilted her head in a cutesy way as before.

"YES. Wait, no...Well," She was trying to get a point but she keep messing it up simply by words a maiden have put against her "you see, the thing is-OKAY YOU WIN! I HAVE A HUGE CRUSH ON HIM SINCE I HAD A GOOD TALK WITH HIM BUT IT'S ONLY A CRUSH, IT CAN GO AWAY, MAYBE NOT NOW OR SOON BUT IT IS POSSIBLE FOR THAT CRUSH TO GO AWAY IT'S NOT LIKE HE FEELS THE SAME WAY. END OF DISCUSSION, EMI-CHAN." She was huffing, she had put the words so loud and fast, she was afraid people would have heard her. But the fact of Kurama hearing her was much more to face.

"Who knows, Maya. Maybe he does feel the same way. If you really want to know, before going to that place you told me about, spend some time with him as much and then you could test it out."

"What do you mean?" It seemed the blushing woman had already forgotten.

"Did you forget?" She innocently smile "You're going to have to kiss him with true and honestly devoting kiss in order to get through to the opening."

That had pulled the fail sigh to remember on the poor reminded Maya, "You're...right."-She sobbed-"How could I forgot? I mean, I knew this. Well now I will give a REAL kiss to him not a fake potion thing, nah-uh!" She stood upon a cliff with the waves pushing towards it.

Emi giggled as she watched a new friend of hers reborn the lost love she had once forgotten. _Though I had tell of her feelings for the moment we met, it seems this will be rather wonderful to support the two._ And with that thought, she remained in a cutesy chibi mode.

* * *

"Hey Kurama!" Maya waved at the fox to get his attention. He was making the potion they talked about from the time they talked at outside of Tenma's flower shop.

"What is it?" He slip out a smile at the female.

"Well, I thought we should get..." she was trying to say the words "to know this area before we head out for the plant. You know, it's wise to study the area around you before you start things all at once."

"I've already done so." He showed her the yellow paper pad of his studies. She took it and analyzing every word that was written and thought, _okay he did it without me,_ _boo who. _

"Okay how about you help me out; I mean I've not as clever or smart as you are." She said. Dot. Dot. Dot. She leaned closer to him, "PRETTY PLEASE ON A CHERRY ON TOP!" She did the puppy dog face and a little turn on her head like Emi does.

He sighed but not for annoyance but for how darn cute she can get that makes him a bit weak, "Alright, how about tomorrow? I still need to finish things, alright?"

"Sir, yes sir." She pose again. This time he see a small grasses growing around the silly brown eyed female as he began to chuckle into his head.

He let out a mischief grin though he didn't realize his actions, _this may be a lot more fun than I thought._ He ran his fingers through his long crimson, fluent hair as the wind kept its pace in its travel. This is getting a bit touch of the old memories he had with a special someone.

Emi smiled as she watched the two couple-should-be-together from her view up a high. She wore a caring look that she never felt in a way she did as she does now. In all of her life, never had she told how she felt. To her, it's like walking into a new world with fresh new ideas that relinquish the old stress and suffering memories to work and create new and better ones. _Sometimes, you're going to meet the important person because they were meant to be there on their own choices._

* * *

**I've realized I made a mistake because Lenka is newly singer started in 2008 and the guys would have been a lot older than 24 and I don't want to change it so please don't mention about that...**

**I was planning it to be somewhat different and I didn't start out as it is at the top but as I kept writing I had things turn around and maybe it's for the better. Maya and Kurama are going to need ****quality time together!**

**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! If I did, well I would have said Hiei and Kurama aren't gay and never will be. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate the paring at all, I'm just not a fan of it...**


	8. On the Waste Land

The two travelers had bid farewells to the new maiden friend they had encounter. It was quite truthful with serenity and a touch of sentimental that made a weird churning feeling in Maya's stomach. The brown eyed Maya hadn't felt this since in a memory she couldn't remember for some reason, yet she remembers this feeling. She tried to ignore it the best as they saying what they need to talk about before departing. They were just so ready but before they left, the redhead female wanted to say to the human, "Maya, even though the fact we have merely met in a very short time, you have grow to be important to me. And with that I wanted to tell the both of you guys something, there's going to be a place where the day is very sulfurous so I suggest to get a chill berry grown near to that area you two are intended to go. It shall aid you where things get a little difficult."

The thankful female gave the smaller woman a big hug creating a sweet tension between the two and said, "Thank you so much for that info, Emi-chan. I really do. And take care with things here. I hope we'll meet again."

The slender haft demon laid her head on her new friend's shoulder even though it was only a short moment; her hair drifted down in glide motion when she had done do and simply reply to her tender words, "We will."

By the time they had finish the sort of sad yet sweet moment they parted their ways. Kurama notice a bittersweet look on her face while walking. He didn't say anything, knowing she wanted a thought to herself about the short meet of Emi.

The shorter person sigh as she asked a question without control, "Have you ever met someone that you regret leaving behind?"

The thought had dragged the redhead into a heavy remorse situation by surprise but to conceal a burden he faked a smile and reply with a question of his own, "Why do you ask? Do you think you're leaving Emi behind?"

She lowers her head and said, "Yeah because sometimes words can't heal an aching past."-She turned her head to look his soulful face that may mend her hurt when she needs it-"What do you say? I would really like to hear your opinion."

He took a deep breath, wanting to be careful to what he's going to say, "I won't lie; sometimes words can't however, I think that trying to not help is worse to do. I think if the person is able to know that the person is trying to help, will lift their spirits more, especially it's honestly what they feel inside their heart."

"And if they don't know it?"

"Then the person should show the signs but it's like I said with the honesty thing, they will recognize it." His fake smile had turned to a real one just from talking out on his own thought of her eyes. He couldn't tell you enough about the way she is that melt the loneliness that had been frozen the storage of his heart. It was time to sort the feelings that's been confusing him a while now. "Like you did when she linger on her emotions, she saw how you do care about her despite the fact you hardly know her. I wish there was more people like you but then that reminds me that it wouldn't be the same because you make it your own, Maya." By the time he was done, he was waiting for her to speak. When he couldn't wait anymore he repeated her name as he looked at her then changing his expression to a confuse one.

The lady was blushing so hard; she didn't know what to say to him. The heart was twisting up as though it was shouting to her to say something when the mind had keep linger itself on how he looked, sounded, sense, and she too couldn't tell anyone enough on the ways he did in the rest of her life and after.

Finally she mange to say something, "Um...Just next time when you're...feeling down...don't give me a fake smile..."

He turned away from her, "You knew? I must have been too easy to read."

"N-not really," her heart and everything else had be condensed in the thin air "at times, to be honest, I wonder what you think." _Damn, I sound so stupid right now! I feel like running from him just so he won't see me._

"Yeah, I bet a few others do too." His face was a soft expressionless face that made the woman frown. His bangs brushed his forehead and cover his angelic face making him look mysterious to his cunning soul. Maya's desire was too strong for her to hold back from his capture trap. Maya brushed off the hair that kept apart from his eyes meeting hers. They were soft and even a bit frighten something she didn't recognize. She softly smile wanting to cheer him up even if that was all she could do.

"Shuichi...you know, sometimes even though I can't remember, I feel there **_was _**a strange yet wonderful click coming off you and me like Karin had explained. I know I want to know more but if it's going to make you sad, then I'll do it little by little. If it's okay with you." She looked deep in his smiling eyes, showing her that maybe he needed those right words to come around from the corner.

"Yeah, I don't mind either of those choices you _want _to make. It makes me very happy that you care." He leaned closer to the female. He could sense her heart skipped out of its rhythmic pulse of blood that should have been doing what it was born to do. "Arigatō." Maya's cheeks were bursting flames, made of shyness, happiness, and most of all honesty with no cracks of the solid words forming.

"D-don't mention, it wasn't. Hey, looks it that the berries Emi had told us?" She had already forgotten about their whole conversation by the time she glance at the snowy color plants. Kurama was turned around looking at them and then nodded, "Yes they are, they're the type of plant that grow near in high temperature is located. We should gather some before continuing."

"Hai!" She smiled and rushes over to the bushes. When she was little, she wanted to pick fruits from bushes but she never got the chance until now. But she wasn't so excited as she was as a naive child. Kurama coolly walked over to help her out. He was glad she was feeling better. She seemed to poured the water off the crimson flame that was once of her face.

The area around them had changed to more of a desert waste land. When she had took the time to look when they are, she groaned, "I hate deserts. But if it shall take us to the darn plant, then I'll take this route."

He nodded agreeing but at the same time was going to disagree, "Yes, sometimes going to the route to take us to the location is something we want to but if it is only a desertion, then we'll have to find a better route. For now we'll have to look around the area before deciding to take this as our path."

"But didn't Emi said this is the place that will take us to the sanctuary?" She sat on a rock large enough to be a chair.

"Yes she did, but we don't know if there's going to be something to delay us than we want expect." He had pointed the idea to her.

"Yeah, you're right, Kurama." She sighs, "You know, you're too keen, do you ever think about being more freely?"

He place a smile on his lips, "Every once and a while, but there comes a time we need to be serious."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say, Kurama." She gave a lousy look on her face as if she had heard it a million times. Then she took a berry in her mouth without a thought and she walked in the waste land, "Come on, we're going to take some notes of this place just in case something else pops up." She walked like she was tired as a sloth.

He chuckle, following along with the silly adult.

They seen many things but none of it looked important. Soon enough, and very fortunate for them, they was at a town not too far from when they were at the bushes of berries. People (rather more like demons) around there wore scarf like clothing that cover around their face from the sand being blown by the nasty wind. Maya had suggest to buy some and Kurama didn't mind at all. They travel around, jotting down things in the note pad. Maya was amazed how it looked so much natural than back at the city. She was getting use to the air around here in a short time.

"Wow this is-OW watch it you punk!" Maya shouted at the demon that had bumped to her.

"Look, I am a very bust demon, be wise and get out of my way." Sounded very lizard like, its tongue looked like a fork.

"Not in hell's chance, you jackass!" She stands her ground. She was minding her business and he just bump into her without apologizing. The crowd was looking at the two, whispering to one another like a women gossiping.

"You're going to wish you never said that."- He pulled a knife at the girl but before he could harm to her, he had a fearsome taste of killing lurking behind his spine. He didn't like was coming out to be.

"_The one who needs be wise is **you**_." A haunting chilling voice creep up the shaking rude demon. It turned around just to find out it came from a certain silvery haired fox demon. His golden jewels of eyes flashed harshly threaten at the foolish coward.

"Y-y-yes-s-s, y-you're r-right."-It seemed he was holding something behind-"I apol-NOT!" He shoot out a gas in the crowd, over thinking how clever he was but slowly realizing how ludicrous he was by the moment his eyes were looking upward to the sky.

"Tch, bastard couldn't see how impulsive he was. Hn doesn't matter now, just more space for us, Maya." Maya's shocked eyes couldn't resist looking at the other Kurama's side let alone, trying to ignore such power that's leaking off of him. She could feel it, very well in fact, since Miku had taught more than enough about sensing other energy.

"Kurama...you know you didn't have to go overboard." She walked to him, she was startled at first but she could still see the one she had always love about him. Everything about her turned into a sadness feeling; that shudder back to his human form despite the fact it was burning up here. "I know he was a jackass, but you didn't have to go that far."

He looked away, didn't want to see her sweet yet pensive look, "Go-gomen, Maya-chan." The crowd had minded their business now; not wanting themselves to be in the state that demon was in. His power dreads the folks with awful tensions that they wish to never experience.

"Please look at me, Kurama. I want to know how you feel. It's probably the best I am able to know about how you feel." He did as she begged him to do. She saw a weak and guilty face that made her wanting to hug him. Even though it was a total strange he killed, Maya was kind enough to want that jerk to live though he knew the scum wouldn't show mercy.

"Kurama, if you need someone to comfort you, I'll be waiting to comfort you." She hugged him, didn't mind if others would stare at total strange travelers like themselves. It was up to them if they were good or bad in truth.

"Hello, lovers, I hate to break up such tender moment, but that dude he"-the person pointed at Kurama-"killed, who was going to play a performance. Now that he's dead, you two better cough up something to make up for that." The person appears to be a lady with dark bloody eyes and dark bark color hair that volume up from the head down to curve softly on her shoulders. She looked to be in her mid twenties.

"I know how to play instruments." She suggested though it was more like struggling in this mess.

"And I know how to play the guitar." Kurama added in a calm voice. He didn't bother trying to make any excuses, besides; it looked like Maya wanted to fix this mess and seemed willing.

"Come with me, please." She said in a dark tone but was still light enough for the human to avoid flinching.

People aside were back to whispering to one another about one of the three was a real human. Maya did her best to keep her head held high; it wouldn't make things better to be a bitch and whine like a brat.

The end of the road was a building with a sign that reads: Open House of Magic. Maya raised her eyebrows, _what an odd name for a place for demons...I guess they aren't too bloody. Well that's good._

"This place is where the entertainment is what I expect you two to fill in to the now dead performer. You guys have five minutes to come up with something before going up to that stage." She pointed, with her thumb, at the huge degree with a full house of demon shouting out.

"FIVE MINUTES?!" Maya shouted; she couldn't believe what she had got herself into. Though, she had a choice but she couldn't take the guilt if she just ran from something she knows she needed to fix because of her.

"Yeah, now hurry up and get ready." She showed them to the backstage. The others in there mostly like entertainers or the crew was snickering at the travelers with rude comments. Both maintain to ignore it but the redhead did a better job to remove the mean comments from getting to him. Maya sigh which Kurama notice.

"Don't worry, Maya. This won't be too much hard to solve." He sneaks a smile at her. She looked at him back in an angel showing playfulness. It didn't matter what those stuck ups thought; Kurama's honest smiles can change the mood of what she felt.

"Thanks."

"Hey, lovers," She had a serious yet teasing tone of her voice "you have three minutes."

"HAI!" Maya started was freaking out however the fox just didn't care how many minutes they have left; it'll work out. The only thing that could hurt him if the ones he cares for falls in injury.

Within the two minutes, Kurama had showed her a very simple lesson on what they are going to play. It wasn't so hard, since Maya could get in her memory surprisingly quick time they were only given. And here she thought it'll be really horrible. _But..._Maya said to herself, _we haven't started yet._

"Time, now get going!" The same person who forces them to come here had shouted at them. Maya thought it was mean and loud but Kurama couldn't care less.

Once they took a foot on the entrance, the human was blinded by the light and had to use her hands to shade her eyes. She could see there are many demons which only made it worse. What if they will hate what they'll going to play? She doesn't really know what they like.

She looked at Kurama who mouthed out, 'Don't worry'. She smiled back and face back to the audience and got things ready before starting. The crowd was mumbling how they would rather watch a dead body on the stage than a human like them being there. That had made Maya thinking, _you're going to eat those words, punks._

Maya the cello leaning back on her chest and the lowest peg right by her left ear. She had no doubts about screwing up the song. Kurama had the guitar tune and waited for Maya when she's ready. She gave him the sign.

Then she step closer to the mike and spoke, "I apologize for the person you wanted to listen to isn't here. But I promise you guys that this will be much better, no lie." She heard some doubts but she didn't mind; because after all, they'll be eating those words.

She leaned back of the mike and both musicians started playing. The voice of the music was heavy and dark making it very fine rich sound for the ears. When they had started to really get into it, the music suddenly changes to a popping melody that had amuse the listeners. The motion of their whole body seemed to be like a graceful Japanese dance with effects of the music, making it much more appealing and settling.

"Hey, this isn't haft bad." One had said.

"Haft bad? It's not bad at all!" One had put a chirpier comment.

"Wonderful! Extraordinary!"

"They're talented!"

"Something amazing since my grandparents' generation."

All of those chattering comments would have made the female smirked with victory but she was so a line with the music, all she heard was the music itself. Every part of her body has helping one another to support each other in the flow they were making by a simple thought: play the song by heart and soul. It was like diamonds shatters casting light to flash on her way. Her face may be showing emotion but inside of her; she was dancing in bliss she remember when she was little. She hadn't felt this way in a long time. The way the cello dance along aside with its partner; she didn't worry because she trusted the rhythm had unlock the trap will for music. She knew every note and every step without lost in her thoughts.

She kept playing even though the song was done, it took

"Maya, the song it done." A hum had release the dark haired female back to reality.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I-"

"I know." He smiled. And she laughed in a deep and honest child would make. She really misses those days.

/////////////////

"Wonderful, now for payment, you two can stay in this place." The lady had showed them.

"Thank you but..." Maya tried to refuse. She couldn't take such a high offer; at least she tried to put up a fight.

"NO! It was wonderful! Wait, no, it's beyond that! You two earn it! We haven't had this much enjoyment in a long time! Besides you two might need some alone time!" She said and shoving the two in the huge palace like room and shut the door with a huge,_ BANG_.

"She's scary but it seems she's nice deep down." Maya could see the look of her face. It was mad to glad that they had met. Maya sigh and saw Kurama heading to the bath.

"I'm going to take a bath, you should too. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah you're right." Her smile turned to a frown when thinking about what Karin said to her before:

**_"I mean Shuichi is well built. I remember seeing him with six packs and he was all-"_**

_Mep, _Maya blushed again redder than a tomato, _WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THINGS LIKE THESE! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! CURSE YOU KARIN, YOU AND YOU'RE WAY INTO MAKING PEOPLE BLUSH SO DAMN HARD!!!_

She stepped out to the balcony before taking a bath. She wanted to see the view from here. It isn't often she get to do these kinds of things.

The iniquity, esoteric, chilly night had seized fervent, fulgent day's territory over the endless deep color sky not a minute too soon. Maya couldn't be more thankful for the weather has been hotter than she would have been expected. She didn't why this world's weather would be so random. _Maybe it was just the climate_, Maya rethink it over.

She loved the scenery here. As cheesy as it sounds (which it IS so darn is) it looked so magical and peaceful. She heavenly sigh, disbelieving what a waste land can have another side to it. She glad they took this route; it could be something rather great.

After she was done looking at the room, she head for the bath. She relaxed there with another heavenly sigh. The lights here gave off seemingly bluish and violet highlights in her hair. The water was in the right temperature and she swam around enjoying her privacy for herself.

_It only the bathes at home are good as these, _Maya silently wished in her thoughts. She felt more calm and healing now.

When she was done, she got a new pair of clothes and let her hair to dried on its own. People would tell her that it would be better if it was cut short and a few others would like her long her. She agreed with the few; long hair isn't bad at all. Sure it takes time to dry but so what? Time shouldn't be speed up, now should it? And people would think it would be heavy for her, it's not. She can carry heavy things since she was a kid, so she didn't have any problems with either. She thinks of her hair to be alright; people had told her to cut it was like telling her to be a different person for their own pleasures.

"Kurama, did you enjoy your bath?" She said in a happy voice. Kurama hang the towel on his shoulders to let his long silky red hair to dry on its own as well. She liked that way he does things; making they alike at times and still is different in their ways.

"Yea, I did. I hope you felt rather relax in there." She only nodded but in a cheerful style. He couldn't help but smile at the female; she's too adorable.

"Oh, we still have some of those berries," She reminded he and her "we should take some in the morning."

"Yeah, but for now we should just plan things out when we head on out."

"Alright, I think we-" Both had stop because they sense someone in the room "Who goes here without permission?"

A shadow crept out and reveals a human looking demon with an expressionless face with eyes red as blood and hair shades of the ocean. He was wearing fighting clothing with the work 'DARK' written in his shirt, "I have important message to you guys; I suggest you two listen well. But to start things with, my name is Kurozu and if you want to go to the sanctuary than you're going to have to fight me."

The room has somehow changed into a blistering black color coming from the mysterious demon that appears out of nowhere in front of Kurama and Maya.

* * *

**Yosh, I had to write this before my friend comes and use my computer. . She takes a long time to write her own fanfics (there are reasons to why she does but I don't feel like explaining). And the name Kurozu means 'Dark Figure' so at least that's how I put the two names together. I had to babysit so that's why I took a bit long time to write this one (no the honest truth is that I want to take a break from babysitting lol). Right now it's like 1 in the morning but it's worth it.**

**And it seems that I write the scenes rather quickly, eh. Well it doesn't matter because I think it's pretty good.**

**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! If I did, I would have put lots of fillers pictures of Kurama from time to time in the manga. X)**


	9. What the Heart has Written

It was like another dimension but they both know it wasn't. They sense how much power he was trying to power them to be trap here. But they both it wasn't going to be easy.

"Why do you want us to fight you?" The D-rank human inquired him. For some odd reason, she doesn't find this guy to be bad more like he was hiding something. From the way he took his stance and the tone of his voice, it's like he isn't taking it wholly.

He merely said, "You don't belong here." And a strike has dash towards right at Maya however Kurama blocked in time with the tip of his rose whip warp around his weapon in a form of a sword that draw the demon nearer to the cunning fox. His deep eyes flare at his bloody eyes; they were now in a heavier zone, Maya could sense what next moves they hinted out. Despite not being powerful like Kurama or mysterious like this demon name Kurozu, Maya's defense was surprisingly high. Maya's eyes follow every movement the two make. For a normal human, one would only hear clicking sounds, however for a person that is able to use energy well; Maya could see who's doing what, oddly.

She knew she can't interfere; she'll get in his way but then again she interfere his life by reunion with him…

The flash of light had given off a dreadful yet an astonishing vista; that was more than enough to tense the human though it was plenty enough to make her wiser to analyze a plan. She narrowed her eyebrows but not worrying about Kurama because something tells her that he already establishes a plan from the moment he put his feet down. The temperature in this room was getting rather hot.

"Ugh…" Maya did the best she is able to do at the moment; she remember her mother one time at her life when she was little, she would read her stories about this unknown author had wrote about demon kitsune being only to heal with one thing:…

"Maya move!" Kurama yelled at her; she flinched as a two hundred pound metal bar that came out randomly at her. She pushed it back just enough for her get out of the danger zone. Though too bad for her that it made marks on her shoes.

"Don't worry about me, Kurama! I got your back." She gave a courage smirk to the demon fox that couldn't more wanting to smirk back at her. Despite right where they're at right now, both of them know there were tougher situations than this.

She gave thumbs up at Kurama which only made him smile upwardly on the tip of his lips.

"Amazing, I see how much energy has increase but simply words." The human-looking demon commented the two; it was rather unusual for him because of his past…

"Of course, when you're honest with yourself, people who care about you will see your true self. If you only fake then you only cause a worthy friendship down in the toilet." She looked at him dense; it wasn't hard to know right?

His bangs covers and darken his eyes as he gave them a cold smile. He shot back up with a coolly attitude and reply, "You're like Mizuku said. Heh, I thought she was lying but I see where your intentions aren't as bad as I had sense from a far. The closer and second I stay to you, the more I knowledge. I apologize for my rude interruption." He bowed down, showing his apologetic gestures. Soon enough the mysterious area had changed back to the room.

Maya let out a **HUGE **sigh of relief that this fight being over. She wasn't full of stress but it did worry her about Kurama getting hurt.

"Why are you here and why did you waste our time?" Kurama gave a cold glare at the blue haired demon; even though they weren't hurt, it doesn't mean he's off the hook.

He stood in his position in calm, darken stance not letting he throw off anything he or they had done so far. He wouldn't do such a thing even if it kills him.

"It's the least I can do for being rude. My name is Kurozu as I have said before. I came here because I don't trust you."-_Whoa, too direct, _Maya thought-"And because of that I needed to test you."

"Test us?!" Maya was rather annoyed, "I completely understand if you don't trust us because I don't trust you! Attacking someone is not the answer to if you can trust someone! " She was furious now; it was rude for someone to do so. Her brother had taught her that when she had did the same mistake when she was little.

"Maya," Kurama stayed calm "calm down, shouting won't make it better as it is now."

Maya sigh knowing he's right, "Yeah, yeah I hear you."-She loosen up because, she too, was at fault as well-"Now if you please, don't come near us unless it's life-threatening for you."

"As you wish, Maya Kitajima, I'll be going now." He swiftly and silently vanishes no longer in the two travelers' sight.

Maya yawned, "God, he had taken out a lot of energy out of me!"-She lay on the couch-"I don't think I can move to the bed. I think I'm going to just stay here." And with that she places her head on the couch's well made wooden arm as she sighs under the beautiful decorations hanging above them.

The smirking fox walked up to the tired woman and said in his amused tone, "Then I'll just have to carry you there then."

"Huh-WAH Kurama don't do such…umm…" Maya couldn't seem to find the right words. She knew her cheeks were being threatened by his smooth actions. She was being swung in his muscular arms as she tried to get off but it was no use; he had power and they both knew it. And that had made the redhead chuckle and a very tired female gave in with no more energy to any more than breathing and dreaming in her sleep.

The green eyed man deeply and truly smile as he rested her on the soft bed that have been cleaned out before they have arrived here. He fondly thought she looked younger and child-like in her sleeping. He curled his hands in a way as he place them over his mouth, trying not to let these emotions get to him. He also thought it was odd for a strange to come in and apologize out of his way. But it has past them and they can't waste time over thinking about it.

He looked at the demon-made clock; it's already two thirty-three. He found himself yawning as he gladly went to his own sleep of rest but of course not before putting a little preparation…

* * *

"Emi, are you done cleaning the fucking house yet?!" The monstrous demon yelled at his only child. He didn't care about her; he only wants what is necessary to make him look better.

"H-hai, father, I am." Emi carry a bucket of water mixture of soap with one hand and the other with a brush to scrub. She was wearing a dirty old apron tied around her thin waist and an old brown rag dress. She looked filthy from cleaning for hours from him gathering his other demon friends for a game of poker. It saddens her when he would get drunk and hurt himself but she kept quiet and didn't complain. The only thing now that keep her going was the thought of Maya. Just the thought of her made her smile and she couldn't fully explain why. It was something about her that just…well full of life.

"Good now get your ass clean and leave me to peace." He rudely orders her daughter as he drank a mouthful of sake. The dreadful stench had ruined his white teeth to yellow and bad breathe. His skin was rather moldy and dried. With this appearance it made him look…well, um…pitiful.

"Hai." She bowed politely and left the room use to the pain she have to deal with. She couldn't cry like the way she did in front of the travelers; his words couldn't stab her more than the way Maya's truthful and serenity presence get to her than she know how to pervert from tears flowing from something they were not use to shed for.

She sinks into the pool of warm and relaxing water that heave the produced steam to another area. She uses one hands to pour water down on her other arms after she had added soap to slip around on her wounded fragile skin. She remembers the pain she had experience when her father pushed her into the pits of wild bees just to please some of his friends. She can't hate him because she remember the days when he would take care of her when she was sick, when she had a broken leg but most of all, he saved her from death when perverted demons were taken advantage of her. Despite the pain he put her though; he even saved her when she needed it. It hurts her so when he's not himself but she didn't bother to stop since he told her that he wanted this way himself.

She swans around in the pool, trying to throw off the memories that were trying to drown her into her old tragedies. When she was done cleaning herself, she let herself relax a bit in the bath which was unusual mostly cause by the meeting of her first friends. She rest her head on her arms that fold together on the rocks that keep the water from go over the pool. She hums the melody of the song; the human Maya have sung herself; she quickly grown to like the song.

When she was done, she got out and for once, took her time to put her clothes on. She wasn't afraid id her father will scold her or not. She finally found someone who didn't gave their haft-heartily out to her.

She hangs a towel over her shoulders to dry her hair that way and walked in the halls, just planning for the next day of her life. Maybe if she could finish chores early she could visit her mother's homeland. She only hopes her grandmother would like that. She promises that she will enjoy her life more and not regret it. She looked at the loner moon through the window, she pray that Maya and Kurama are doing alright. She had forgotten about the town that lies close from the two lands that mix its surface as a line.

The night had been hot at always and though it doesn't bother her, she did prefer to stay in the house where it's cool

"Emi, get me fig and make it quick." Her father's voice grumpy yelled across the house of theirs.

"Yes, father." She obeys and went outside and climbs onto the tree that has been growing there for centuries. She rolled her sleeves and slammed her foot on the bark and thrust her arms to reach for the branch and thrown her other leg up higher of the bark. After a few moments she rest on the large supported branch and reached for a ripe fig and neatly detach it from the tree. She smiled, proudly, and carefully jumped off the branch without getting herself hurt.

But before she could leave, she smelled a human scent that floating around the area…

* * *

Kurama woke up early than he expected and saw that Maya was still in her sleep. He smile please that no other interruptions have come for them. It would be wise to keep things in low profile and not much standing out again. But he cannot deny the fact that he did enjoy performing; it reminded him the time Maya had played the cello for him a while later after they have first met. His aesthetic smile had slowly decayed into a bittersweet one. He only wants what's best for her and yet somehow he felt guilty. He didn't want to face the same thing like last time. It only made him wanting to do better.

"Let's do…our best…Kurama."-She turned around the bed, trying to find a better spot-"And…don't forget to take me around the place…"

Once again, his sad smile was fade away into a soft smile that was nearly impossible to avoid. She's just too darn cute; what a strange feeling isn't it?

Some dust fell on her soft cheek and the redhead gladly swipe away with graceful hand of his. He's thankful and knowing she's alright, but before he could fully turn away from her, at the corner of his exquisite emerald eyes peek a smile forming at the end of the lips. He stood at his spot with a smile of his own and then left for the door.

He knows Maya would be hungry so he thought being prepare with a meal would be good. He'll have three hours to do everything before she would wake up. He perfectly knew she would wake up around then and so he headed off not making a sound. He went around; studying every little detail of the steps he takes as he went grocery shopping. Few demons were whispering about him as his vision of him becomes clear and blur again as they lay their eyes on him. He ignores them like he always did when people gossip about him and he didn't mind one bit.

The sun was in a low so it wasn't on all that hot yet. Compare to here during daylight inside the hotel was Antarctica weather blowing around. He already felt a single sweat starting to form. He sighs but very light one.

He continues but a hand stopped him by the shoulder.

"Maya…" He said.

"That's right but why did you leave without at least leaving a note?" Maya put her hands on her hips as she pouted her lips. Though she was trying to look mad, she ended up looking adorable.

"Maya, you looked so peaceful in your sleep, I couldn't bear to wake you up. It makes me want to hug you so badly I can't bother you." The male smoothly said honestly but he didn't realize what he just said until a few seconds when he did; he covers his mouth in embarrassment.

Maya's cheeks redden, being color by the crayons of his words. She stumbles, not knowing to say by his eloquent words.

"I-I'm sorry, I-"

"No, i-it's alright, Kurama, b-but um, I'll j-just go buy something. I-I want to keep something for memory for coming here. See ya." She rushed her way out; her heart was beating fast and she definitely knows why. _Stupid crush… _She blamed herself as she took big steps on the ground.

She thought she was being stupid by being weak in front of him. The best thing Maya could do right now is to calm and sort her feelings. It won't help but running around. She didn't want to know what he would think of her or if he was just teasing her. She didn't like that thought one bit.

The blushing fox only stared at the leaving woman that appears smaller and smaller. Once she was out of his sight, his eyes flashed looking at the way he senses the darker presence. An old lady-looking demon approaches him from behind.

"Now, would you like to get your fortune read?" She said in a deep, cranking voice. She's tall up to Kurama's shoulder and clothing was warping around her loosely when even the temperature is pretty badly despite it wasn't fully over them, let alone the sand blowing in a scatter way. Her face was cover only leaving her shining purple eyes to gaze upon.

"It won't be necessary." He calmly said without any effort to do so. He's already back to his usual poise state. He put his hands in his pockets as he was feeling a bit laid back. The wind had grown stronger as the sun was rising.

"You may not think so, but I am well aware how close you two were back when the young maiden had remembered about you. You may be surprise but the demons who were interested know quite awfully a lot, Kurama-san, very powerful demons. Well, I'm sure we'll meet again. Jaa ne."

He calmly looked as well memorizing her scent, traits, etc. His face showed no expression only a numb one. Though it was certain he knew what he has to do next. He headed for where a certain black haired female was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maya was looking around, still calming herself from Kurama's words. Her facial expression was all one needed to know about how she thought of him. It was all so…arduous. Like it would be if you lost a piece of a puzzle. She couldn't help but compare her thoughts and feelings to it. It was all so fitting yet missing as well. She lost track of herself of the thought and where she was walking around. She bumped a few and apologize her small actions. She knew this was silly to over react but she couldn't help it; she's human whether or not if he or anyone else is going to blame her for that.

She looked at the Earth's source of daylight and groaned; _it's going to be so damn hot._ She glad she brought a bottle of water with her but she knew it was going to last more than two hours but it would be enough time for she to do things she wanted and plan to do.

She then notices the woman she had encounter with after Kurama had killed the entertainer and couldn't stop herself from going her way. The closer she is to the demon, the more vibration had tracked her to the demon.

When female had finally took some attention to the human, she turned to face her with a grin, "Oh, it's good to see ya. Did you had a good sleep?"-Maya nodded-"Ah and I know I should told you my name but I had other thoughts in my head…My name is Mizuku." She holds out a hand to the short female. The Maya shook it.

"Mizuku…I have a question; do you know anyone name Kurozu?" She asked without fear.

"Oh god, let me guess, he tried to hurt you?" She nodded. The brunette thrown her left hand over her forehead.

"I apologize; you see, he's my brother and he usually tends to hurt people that he doesn't know. I should have known better than to blabber away things to him but I couldn't help it. You and your boyfriend's performance were great." Maya's cheeks darken.

"Um…he isn't-"

"Isn't what? Your boyfriend? Yeah right. I can see it in your pretty eyes. You want him."- Mizuku grinned wider and Maya blushed redder-"Hey you know I know this fortune teller that can explain things. She's a down-to-earth person, so she won't be like all grumpy or exaggerate things."

"Sure." She accept it not thinking too much of it.

"Great I'll show you her place." She winked and pulled her hand to the place. She was rushing, dragging the human rather tightly.

"Eh, why are you rushing?" Maya was trying to keep up with the taller female's pace. She forgot that some demons can run faster humans. And surprisingly they haven't hit anyone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I know you don't run fast as some demons do but the lady doesn't like listening to slow heartbeats!" Maya was dumbfounded by this, _slow heartbeats? _

None the less, she push the thought aside, leaving it for later when she have enough breathe to ask about the question to her or anyone who knows. Though probably it would be better to ask this fortune teller since Maya was told that does not like slow heart beats.

By the time they were there, Maya was almost out of breath. But even then, the brunette was still like, "Come on, Maya, no time for resting." Making the tire Maya groaned.

They walked in without knocking (though Maya thought/said it was rude but the taller person ignores her.

The atmosphere here was imperious and heavy yet very cheerful. Maya looked around the new environment for her. It was enchanting at the most.

The place was a small simple designed shiny purple tent however she knew something's odd inside there but then again odd is becoming not so odd at all, she thought as she walked in with Mizuku. Inside there's a wooden fine oak table in the middle of the small place. It was cover with a large green cloth shape in a diamond leaving the four corners freely to be left uncover. And there were books neatly stack on one another next to a large clear jar of water and there were many other knick-knacks but no one else there than the two.

"Where is…" An unusual chilling wind flew in opening the door, appearing an old lady wearing everything covering her except for her face. Her skin was wrinkled but her eyes were amazing, blazing purple eyes was what took the undivided attention.

"You call?" She smiled grandmotherly. She had this odd feeling around her that wasn't all that threatening.

"Oh umm…" Maya was trying to remember what she was going to ask "um, Mizuku told me you don't like listening to slow heart beats."

"Indeed, I don't. I shall explain why while reading your fortune. Give me your hand."-The elder demon instructed her; Maya have done so-"Good, now it's rather simple for a person who have been doing fortune telling for years like me to do some reading in the palm. But if I add"-She had rubbed gold powered on her palms-"some powered I'll be able to give a much better reading. Now it's going to take a bit of time but don't worry; it'll be worth it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A group of bandits were circling a demon fox, trying to slow him down. As they foolishly swung their swords to where the fox, it was too late. All of the fools have died within a second and their weapons have fallen.

When the fox had asked them who sent them after him, they refuse, probably thinking that he was weak. How ignorant and weak, they must have not sense his strength behind his human nature tangling his demonic nature…

The blood, that had splatter out, quickly became dry, leaving stains on whomever or whatever it had landed on. The killer who had finished them took no pity or guilt. They had wasted his time. The redheaded fox simply licked off the blood and head for his female traveler is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room has been quite for a bit; the woman was chanting, words Maya do not know of or understand. It was strange but she embraces it. She felt her six senses reawakening in an esoteric manner pushed downward. She felt or hears nothing other than the physic woman right in front of her.

"I see now…"-She remain quite calm and focus-"Maya, as a fortune teller, I will tell you as much as I know. The powdered has been transfer to your heart."

"What? You mean…"

"Well to explain, it goes a much faster pace if the heart beat pumps its blood faster and these powder will flow into your veins and go to your heart. It flows back and I will be able to read your fortune from the aura of energy you are able to carry that mixed in with the fortune powder."

"But isn't this will-"

"You're quite safe my darling." She said before the human could finish her question "I assure you hundred percent with this future to tell."

"So anyways, just please continue my fortune and be all honest about." She said politely; she thought Kurama would be worry that she would be lost of if someone would abuse her. She didn't want to worry him,

"As you wish, Maya-san, I will continue." She solemnly promise "From what your heart (literally) have written, you desire forsaken knowledge and there's only one person is responsible to explain it. Though there are many others that know this, you really want to hear it from him. Of course you don't want me to talk about what you already know. In the long future…I see"-She closed her eyes trying to understand it better from there-"shades of beautiful blue turning to grim gold and flowing golden locks forming to wavering sliver strands; it someone…it's burry but I know well enough it's someone. The figure…looks more like muscular…person. I knew you know someone like that."

"I…don't." Maya was so in tone with the elder mystic now; she felt her soul rising out of her body like it was trying to seek its new purpose "I've seen people with those appearance but I can't say I know someone like that. Maybe I don't remember or maybe…"-Her voice has gotten softer-"you read it wrong…"

"No." She didn't hesitate to not doubt her abilities "Don't lower your thoughts about my powers or what I am. It's disrespectful."

"Gomensai." She apologized, feeling a bit bad for doubting. This was her first time going to a fortuneteller to be honest but only because life didn't gave her time to; it was either going where a friend would want to go or work would cramp her up and later when she have free time she would clean the house for her brother's health. Though she shouldn't say this, she was sort glad she can be free from a moment and do something she wanted to do. It was rare that she would get this much time at all.

"It's alright…but let's continues. Even though you unsure if you know this person, you do. You just haven't realized it. And this person is link to what I also read in your heart's notes…you grown uncertain feelings for someone, no?"-For the billionth time, her brown eyes told no lie as her cheeks slightly turn pinkish-"For the way you look, I'll take that as a yes."

Anyways, secretly you don't know if you should grow to love him or grow to dislike him. But because you feel lost, you only feel that you like him. But there are many likes, like as in respect, like in adore, like as a friend. And you don't know what your like is neither do you know how will that like with ever change or stay the same as it is. You hope you will know; you hope it won't abandon you again. You don't want to be stuck in a no zone. And the answer to all of these is something you put aside for a long time and now you need a nudge on your memories."-The next thing had scared Maya for the next words sounded just the same from an important person dear to her-"You won't know until you say everything you feel, from the deepest of your heart, is spill honestly. Till then he won't know."-She smiled, like the way Maya was afraid to see again. She felt…so scatter-"Don't worry, you'll know soon enough."

The woman slightly smile and said her thanks.

"Don't mention it but I want to tell you the most import-" Before she could finish, a dark color demon had appear before them.

"Give me the damn human!" A heavy looking demon with a slow talking voice said with each word hanging out for each moment. He was drooling, like he was starving for decades. He had scars covering his face and a rather large and wide nose stick out about two inches. Muscles had been covering his whole body, in fact too much is covering his body making his neck thick and short. He was taller, and threw the whole small tent over their heads. As soon as he did, he shoots webs at the caught in the surprise female human and draw near him to his blacken intentions.

"MAYA!" Both of the female demons had shouted chasing after her. But the power was came out hidden another scent which didn't catch either of them to notice and have sealed tight of the two. They are unable to do more than to use their energy to remove these _things _fast as they can before they can be more of service for help.

"Ugh," The trap human tried to break through but she stuck in there good. The monstrous demon had whipped her in like a cinnamon being rolled.

A wicked grin had cast upon the foul face. He licked his lips as he said, "I don't mind eating you now but I _hate _eating raw and you're raw at the moment."-_What the heck, _Maya thought, _that doesn't make sense?!-_"I'll enjoy doing this to you." He made many punches on her and spin her around with a thrust of his wrist over his head. It made the raven haired feel a little dizzy but she tried not to get it to her. But she felt a sickness in her head and her brain did not take it too well. Soon he stops the twirling only to give more landings on her faces, making her bleed. Blood had splatter out of her mouth and making her grunted in anguish to the demon's pleasures. He throws a blow on the gut, which made the poor Maya landed across down in the hard hot sand.

_If I don't do something, I'll get killed!_

**_Maya,_**_-_something that Maya remembers from before suddenly call for her-**_listen to what I say. I only have a very limit time to tell you this. Concentrate on your spirit energy just as you did when you did with the button._**

_Are you-?_

**_Maya now! _**The voice was shouting at her, but it seems not because he's mad at her more for another reason…

She did, though she thought he didn't have to shout, she closed her eyes and focus on her hands. She felt the weird sensation she did with not too long ago. All the sensation and emotions were now in her hands as she potently releases two large bullets out of the gun and crashed the sticky web. She felt sore but she knew better than anyone not to let herself give time to the enemy, randomly remembering back at the times the girls back at her high school were mean to her as she ran towards the demon with full blow in a sky upper cut. She felt something mushy on her foot that almost had her skip in there, just barely tripping but she stayed more focus to head for his jaw.

It had no luck only pushing her back over a feet where she didn't step into wet sand; still of course it did not felt good for her, with the way she landed in boiling sand and to add that, he mockingly laughed at her, "It that the best you can do? Pitiful, stupid human."

She got up, wiping off blood that still leaks out and knew it was risky but she knew she wouldn't be able to kill him unless doing the last result, Miku taught so very little about it. It was very little details but she still wonderfully remembers it well and prepares to do the most she knew from it. Deciding it was all or nothing; she gave the last amount of her spirit energy into her index finger and hid it in her pocket, not shooting it yet.

He arrogantly grinned ready for her death, "Give up, I know you're tired, and you're pathetic. Beg and I'll make this quick."

To his surprise, she smile fondly as she spoke, "You're right, I am tired and I am pathetic." She felt her knee twitching but she didn't care because she'll get this shit all over with.

He grinned with the ugly face of his, "Good, finally accepting that your predator going to hunt you and kill you. This shall be a much better meal, and I assure you that." And with that he laughed loudly and slowly walked over to his meal but giving hints that he was in a hurry to taste that scent.

_Just the right _"Time!" She shot a bullet of her spirit right into his mouth where it would have been too late to dodge for the mud took him surprise leaving his mouth wide open.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He exploded, nothing more but his body being shuddering and turning nothing more than being dead.

Maya was breathing hard; she felt so tired….so sleepy…She collapse down on her knees and fall again right away with her faces turning so her right cheek touched the sand. She didn't care if it was burning hot; she was too fucking tired to do anything about it, leaving for her to listen to her heart beating calling for sleep to comfort her.

* * *

**IT TOOK** **SUCH A LONG TIME!!!! WAHHHHHHH! Bad writer I am. *sob* And I suck at fighting scenes, and the earlier one, well writing the dude saying about the testing them thing' well it was an excuse! Wahhhhhhh! So I hope the ending fight make up for that. And I felt bad for having more female characters than male soooooooo I add the bandits and that idiotic demon who trying to kill Maya there. If you have any advice to help me to improve feel free to tell me. I can learn from it. Also it you notice any words that are together when it shouldn't be, blame fanfiction! I keep on editing, editing, editing, and editing! And they keep adding more errors for me to fix! Grrrrrrr. I think Kurama is very OOC!!!!! Oh well...And I finally know that dude's name who threw the eraser at Kurama! His name/or surname is Tasaka! But I don't feel like changing it so I'm leaving it the way it is.**

**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO; if I did, there I would be the happiest person alive!**

**Mizuku = Water District**


	10. Fortytwo Million Things that Don’t Work

A sweet gentle ice drifted one the woman's forehead. Her whole body that had ached is now numb. She twisted to find a comfort spot, not thinking about anything but sleeping and maybe a redheaded boy that came up but burry. There was a plant…and a scent but she could not keep the memories stuck to her mind. Instead, most of them faded away leaving only giving her to keep the sad eyes that glanced at her in her dream…

She smoothen the pillow she was resting on, enjoying this peaceful sleep she's getting. Wait. She opens her tired eyes, realizing about the demon was trying to kill her, she observed where she was. The room she was in was very plain and walls, floor, and ceiling cover with ebony. The only thing that was bright color was her (except her hair), the bed and a light from the window aside.

'_Where am I?_'Was anyone would be thinking however the brown-eyed maiden was thinking something else. What she was thinking is exactly '_Is Mizuku and the elder lady safe?_'

"I see you're awake, Maya-san." A familiar voice said. The light had shown on the figure showing blue hair and bloody eyes.

"Who are you?" Maya was be blinded by the bright rays in her eyes so she had to use her arm to cast a shadow over her eyes.

"You don't remember me, Maya-san? I feel sad now." A calm voice stated. The figure stepped into the light and had showed itself.

"Kurozu? I thought we-"

"This is life-threatening." He calm said looking outside the waste land.

"But not for you!" She pointed it out, "Besides what reason would you benefit from helping me?" She crossed her arms hinting out stubbornness.

"Isn't it one's nature to help people out?" Kurozu asked the human female in such poise yet polite manner.

The black haired Maya sighed turning the other way, "I don't know much about you and same with you with me but don't read me wrong okay?"-The male demon nodded-"Aren't you the type to not care really? You're only doing this to get something now don't you?" She looked at him with no lies with humor or disgrace instead full questions of gallant and secure.

His voice came in a smooth tranquil as he replies, "And why would you say that? I mean you did say you don't know me."

"You just stop fighting us as if it wasn't personal." She told him while getting off; just now realizing she was in different clothing. But she'll have to ignore about _who _was the one to change her. But she knew well enough that she hadn't been abuse.

"It wasn't." He stated like it was to him.

"But it was." She said in anger, "If it wasn't, then why did you come in the first place? And to what you said, 'you don't trust us'. And then you just left"-Then her face darkens-"…maybe because you had your information you wanted."

"You're a lot than I gave credit for." He simply smiled and crossed his arms with a please result he had found. Most humans he had encountered were either cowards but wise, brave but foolish, or think they're uniquely different but are actually just the same and rather plain in his eyes. And you can even swap the personality too because he had seen those type as well. But they were all the same to him; they won't be able to survive here only exception to couple of others. But here, this girl has keen eyes for her power is not where it can be but yet they hold something that they lost. She is something that he can't say she's different from every other of her species but he cannot deny that she is indeed someone he doesn't mind being near to.

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" She put her hands on her hips but she sounded pretty much calm. Even her vibes were coming off calm.

He walked closer to her but around an angle, "I would never insult a woman when she has the guts to be come to demon world."

"That sounds rather lame." She told him but he only chuckle only making her rolled her eyes.

"Now isn't that an insult?" He was haft way to smirking but it was hard to tell with his hand sort of covering his lips. His pose looked like a bad boy type but his voice was polite along with his bored eyes. All about him was crashed together.

"I apologize," she said "But I would like to know who was the one who dress me in these clothing, Kurozu-san."

"You call?" A voice said while opening the door. The first time Maya notice was the bloody eyes like Kurozu.

"Mizuku, you're the one to changed me in different clothing?" She raised her left eyebrow but lower the other brow.

"I was worry about you. I'm glad you're feeling better. And yeah I was the one to change your clothing. I mean I wouldn't let a male do that." She smiled happily. She was wearing a plain white tank top with straps that were wider than females would have it, like a man would and light brown Capri pants.

"Yeah, but are you guys okay? What happen when I pass out?" Her human nature curiosity replayed in her mouth.

Mizuku sigh but she answers her kindly, "My grandmother-"

"Your grandmother?" Maya narrowed her eyebrows showing confusion. Where in heck is making all these people connect to one another in this circle?

"Yes, she's the one reading your fortune."-The female dropped her jaw-"Yes surprising but back to the point.

"My grandmother and I checked you but you pass out before we could know what happen. We checked you to see if you were still alive and you were. And you killed a demon that had more the chances to slaughter you but it seems it…no we underestimated you. And I apologize for that."-She bowed to her but she continues her explaining-"However we like to improve you. I'm afraid you would have died a few hours later if we hadn't come get you. If you understand, please take this offer."

The only human in this room thought about, _that would be good but…what about Miku? What about her? I can't just make her wait…_ "Um, is it possible to make a connection with someone from here to the demon world?"

"It would take a lot of energy but my brother and I will be able to do it." She told her and then she and her brother placed an old dusty glassy plate on the floor between them then with their hand almost touching and started chanting something the human could not understand. It didn't sound something so arrogant like people tend to make but it was fluent and calm, something that Maya like about it. It makes her glad to know about since there is always somebody stereotyping another. Just thinking about it makes Maya sighed to that sad fact.

A flicker went on and Maya kept her lips sealed in silence, noting down the motion lights dancing one another in a cheerful swoop and up. She awe to how gleeful they bring upon. It was quite a warm feeling. Little glowing dust was left as they continue swinging along into their happy state mood. But not too long did they crash into themselves and started something.

The light flashed, blinding her dark brown eyes. Plus it had cause an unusual gray gust in a twirl yet powerful enough to shake the room a little. Maya blocked her squinting eyes with her arms as she kneeled down on her right knee. She didn't understand what's happening now but she didn't bother to ask; they looked too sync to this they were doing for her. The only thing that boomed down with control was silence.

There were no noises inside or out. The light became blurring but it didn't fade. It held as it was before a figure became visible. The surprise human held her breath a second or two: it was Miku.

"I didn't even tell you who I wanted to speak to!" Maya yelled immaturely but felt rather confuse but still have a guess to things.

"You didn't have to." She simply stated with her hands still.

"Why you did call me?" The auburn Miku sounded demanding.

"Your student wishes to speak with you." Kurozu bowed to her in formal polite Japanese style with his eyes close softly.

"Maya?" She raised her eyebrows; she turned to look at her way, "Since when did you know any of these sorts? From a comic book?"

The long haired human shook her head, "Just when they told me it was possible." She pointed at the siblings was which made the stone faced Miku look back at them.

"Hmpf," She sighed without meaning to it then faced to Kurozu and Mizuku with calm, plain, and glassy eyes of hers "since you use awfully lot energy and I tell all too well, please leave Maya and me in private."

"Very well, Miku-sama." And with that the two bloody eyes siblings vanish.

The spiritual woman sighs and rubbed her temples that made the human flinch. Noticing that reaction made the elder presence laugh lightly, "Oh no, I'm not mad if that's what you're thinking, Maya dear. I just didn't expect this. But I should have known. You'll eventually find a way to communicate me. Anyways, tell me what you wanted to speak to me about. We are only able to talk less than ten minutes."

"Hai," Maya put a side her question of why only this longer, saving it for the other two who left the room (Miku wasn't really in with Maya) and began "I'm afraid it'll take a while to get the Demonailia Lilia Miku. The other two you have seen wanted to train me a bit more, to improve my skills in fighting…I didn't want you to be left unknowing and wonder why I was taking so long if I chose to."

That had given the native Maya laughter from her sensei, "Is that all? Surely you wouldn't have thought I would lower my judgment on you. I trust you and I even courage you to improve. However,"-The cane, she was holding in her left hand, tap against on the floor -"I suggest that you don't take everything that they give you too seriously or too lightly. It could twist you up in remorse."-Maya nodded listening earnestly to every word she advice her to-"And I apologize for not saying this, I was foolish for sending you off like that. I guess I'm just getting old."

"Old?" Maya question, "You look young."

That had given her a soft ironic laugh and she replied, "I'll explain it to you eventually, just not now. But anyways, I'm quite afraid that Kurama won't agree to you with this training. I have a feeling that he had quickly grown to wanting to protect you. But I'm pretty sure that you'll find a way to convince him. …"-She started to trail off and looking down-"Maybe sometime in your road you'll know many things."

But now, let's get back to the main point. Choose to accept; if that's what you want and even push your limits. You'll learn to overcome brutal experiences, you got that?"-Maya nodded-"Good. Because when you chose to protect something that's your worth, you'll see it to the end. I'm pretty sure someone else had gone through something similar to this."-A grinned Miku rested her head on her hands-"I'm keep changing subjects; it's becoming a bad habit of mine these days."

Before time runs out, here's one more advice that's useful. If choosing to have them as your instructor, I know that their training is going to be different from what I gave to you, so don't compare it instead keep them in a flow like a sunset sky would be: in a blend that work another to support together to make it work."

"Of course, Miku." Maya said with full understanding "I'll do my best. And be careful back there when I'm gone."

Miku smile one last time before her figure was getting blurrier and blurrier, "My time has gone by short. And you be careful too." She sounded motherly in her tone of voice as she has fully been disconnected from demon world.

Maya sighed but then called out for the two demons, "Mizuku, Kurozu, I'm done with what I wanted to do. You can come in."

The door open like it was band new with two tall human-looking demons. The brunette was the one who spoke first, "Did it work out well?" She sounded hopefully.

Maya reply but nodding and answer a question of her own, "I want to ask you. Why the thing you two had used only did lasted for ten minutes when Miku stated it was lots of it. Does it mean it's difficult to do such task?"

The shorter sibling sighed, "Unfortunately it is. If we hadn't left maybe you would have got to talk to your sensei longer but it would have had us past out. To add, we aren't able to use our energy until tomorrow."

"Gomen! I didn't mean to-"

"Don't sweat," she reassures her with a smile "You only wanted to care for your sensei, so it ain't any big deal. But the real deal is what your choice is?"

"I'll accept your session." She grinned a wide one with a thumb up at Mizuku but then quickly formed a sheepishly smile on her lips and parted to speak, "I think I should go find Kurama; he might be worry right."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that, Maya; fox boy is standing by the door there. He's been here for quite a while and we explained to him already. Though…" She pointed a now walking in redhead Kurama with a serious dead look on his face. His pensive emerald eyes stare straight at her showing her anxiety he had been through while she was gone. Maya frowned back at him, being disappointed at herself as well. She knew what she did was stupid.

"Gomen Kurama. I apologize for being reckless. It was wrong from me and I don't expect you to forgive me." She apologetic bowed to him showing how sorry she was as she was ready to be scolded like a child.

Kurama didn't answer which made silence for all of them. Maya fixed her dark chocolate eyes at him to see why he isn't responding. He was standing there with his bangs shadowing his eyes from glancing at her. Maya walked towards him, little by little as her heart beat was pumping. Before she could brush off his bangs off of his angelic face, he stopped her and finally spoke, "You worried me but I"-He grabbed her wrist-"I need to talk to you in private."-He looked at the two other non-speakers at the moment-"Thank you for your time. We will meet up again."

They simply nodded and let them go on their way; they weren't worrying about seeing or not because they knew what's going to come along.

As the redheaded fox dragged, Maya was silence. She has the right to remain silence until he spoke again. It was the least punishment she could have really.

After haft of an hour, they were at an open dry road before something was spoken, "Maya, you know how much you worried me."-He said in a somewhat sad yet calm tone-"However, even then you were stupid of enough to do it anyway." He hugged her, caught off the human in his embrace.

She furrowed her eyebrows feeling guilty. She rests her head on his shoulder; she was quite tall for someone off her family. Even her brother was only about the height of her.

"Gomen…but you know we'll eventually meet up to more dangers." She pointed that out to him, in a soft sweet voice. Being hug from him was a nice feeling despite the fact they were in a desert area.

"I know…"-He let go of her-"I guess we'll be here for a while. You do need to take some notes. You were pretty sloppy ever since we were here."

"What I can't help it." She defended for herself "I did better than most humans are limited to."

At the end of his lips, it curves, "Whatever you say."

"But it's true." She whined. But then she paused to think about something, "thank you for being understanding. Miku was kind of worried about you disagreeing."

"It's your choice; I won't force you not doing it." He simply told her filling with understand yet it hidden really well. From where she was at, he looked as if familiar and clearer to her. Something so plain as a respond reminded something that was at the tip of her tongue but could not get the form of what.

The wind came over but lucky they had on hoods and scarf-like clothing to protect their eyes from getting sand. She just shrugs off the thought and walked along with him glad that he wasn't mad at her now. Maya was just following where he was going and didn't mind where.

She liked his mysterious presence yet charming to be around. He was different and not by having two souls in one body but the way he feels or brings out. That eloquent ability was lacking from him true, but his kindness and gentle nature being cover with ruthless traits when needed was what she likes about him oddly enough. He was more than appear to be which is why she liked about him quickly when they first met. Though at the same time it made her sad about not knowing if something happen to them from the past. She still lingers on it but not as much as before. For now she is fine with what she has now. Not realizing, she slipped her hand into his fitting hand. Kurama notice but he just smiled and gladly took it. It's good that no drama had to be dragged in.

Arriving at a not illusion fresh clean lake with small green grass growing at the sides, Kurama had found what he wanted to her Maya at, "This is where I'm going to teach you something. It's the least for what had happen."-Maya nodded and continue to listen- "I'm going to show you how to bring life in a waste land."

"Eh?!"-Maya looked so disbelief about what he said to her-"If you were able to do something like that then why couldn't you have done so in the first place?! Like bring the dead back to life, huh Mister Clever-and-Cunning!"

"Not quite," he chuckle at her words, "let me rephrase it. I'll teach you how to transfer your spirit energy into a plant."

"Ah," Maya nodded while wiping off sweat from the very hot bright sun producing heat, "okay, may I see a demonstration?

The fox responded with a simple nod and withdraw a plain red rose. Within another second it had transform into the famous rose whip.

The brown eyed girl human sweat dropped with some disappointment "That looks so simple," -She sighed and placed her hands on her hips-"but I know for someone like me will need lots of damn training just to put a spark into the dang thing."

"Not if you focus like you did with Miku." Kurama reassure her. He was standing tall and Maya notice their difference in height.

Then Maya eyed on the now calm redhead," How did you know anything that happen between Miku and me, Kurama?"

The fox sweat dropped, "I just assume since even the breeze here in the demon world is fatal for a human's life. It takes such a level to withstand to even look at the real sight. Yusuke…the person you met before we left, it took some time to endure pain to survive in demon world. When we first met, he wouldn't have able to so quick at you had done so. He would be impressed." A smile shot a glimmer at her way.

Maya laughed which made him wonder why she suddenly laughter. He raised a brow, "What's with the sudden laughter?"

She quickly calmed herself down so she could tell him why, "It's just that you change the subjects so freely changing one to another to another. I thought you weren't change subjects unless it's truly needed." She giggled. Despite knowing what's going to after her, she couldn't help but notice the little things about him or in fact anything else she can trace with her senses.

"Maybe it is," Kurama just smiled at the twenty-three year old human female; he could really feel her presence really well compare to earlier, "you may never know."

"Or maybe I will." She smiled back as she nudged his elbow with her own "Anyways, shall we continue with training me how to improve at my defense and offense skills pretty boy."

He chuckle while at the same time sweat dropping as he informed her, "All you have to do is visualize on what you want the plant to become. But at the same time it has to be realistic enough. So if you want a rose to turn into a man eating tulip is wouldn't work because it's a rose. It only expands as what it was born to be, like my rose whip. It's originally a rose but with my energy I had expended it to a weapon it's capable in form."

"Like being in a world of demons is realistic." Maya commented.

"But it's real anyway, Maya." Kurama pointed that out to the black haired human with a curve smile tagging along.

"Yeah I know." She rolled her eyes but still smiled, "Okay, okay continue will you?"

"So picture this rose to expand its abilities."

"Does it only transform in your rose whip?" She narrowed her eyes but youthful still stir around her query. Though at the same time, she didn't like the way her mind is thinking too much.

"No," He slightly curve at the left side of the tip of his lips "like I said, visualize the plant into a weapon of your choice but not something it isn't."

"Okay, okay." She grunted but in its softest and kindest way possible "But if you don't mind, could you please step steps back from me? I feel uncomfortable being near someone when trying to focus."

He shook his head, "Forgive me if I disappoint you by saying this but, if you're going to face any dangers that come at you, you're going to have to get use to anyone coming at you. They will not give you any change to focus nor do they would give any chance to wound them."

Maya sigh, knowing he's righting away over her skin, "I know," she sounded so whiny "you're right but this is new for me, plants changing sorts."

"Maybe so," he agreed but turned back to disagreeing "but being stuck in dangers shouldn't be new for you, Maya even if it's just a few times." In Maya's eyes, she could see him darken without even trying. It was written all over him in invisible ink.

She sighed again but it was lighter and her tone was the same too, "Alright, alright, I get your point, I'll just pretend you're not there." She huffed out grumbles and then holds out the rose and felt packs of light burning tingles flowing in her veins like the time she had the first time she had used her energy. Mostly because this _is _her first time doing this move.

She breathed in deeply and deeply breathes out and remembers every single word she was taught from Miku. She had told her that controlling spirit energy was like whirlpool, centering and controlling that can kill and change depending how strong and steady it's made but its wielder. She pastes herself and felt herself twitching a little. The auburn Miku told her it was normal for beginners to start with so she ignored the annoying itch of twitch.

Pretty soon she felt the climate of building the energy of hers as she was ready to release it to her main object. Calm, she blinked slowly.

The redhead took every note in his head. It had been just as he thought; he could tell she's feeling an annoying feeling forming into one ball and was about to set into another the object closest to it. It could use some improvement was something Kurama would think but at the same time was okay with how it's starting. Maya will gradually get better, Kurama didn't doubt.

_Zap_, a burnt rose was left out of her hands, "Damn…"-She felt frustrated-"Sorry, I know how you care for your plants. I notice how healthy and strong your plants are back to your home. Not a single was out of place. But then again it was." She dearly apologizes to him placing the rose over her lips and with a single touch of her skin, the dead rose bloomed into alive dangerous famous rose whip being held by graceful hands of the human wielder. He remains stoic face but was turned off by her words and movements. She had observed closer than she let him to believe just as he had done the same to her.

He unknowingly smirked at her with silence praises, "You get me off better than I should have been. Though I should say, I could tell you're trembling when you started."

"Ah, and that came from Mr. Perfect," She gave a haft chirpy and the other haft soft tone "yeah, I guess I should know that the way I hold my energy can determine how it's release. I know Kurama; I'll do better this time." And she took her stance and redo transferring energy to plants on algae from the water. She picked it up and held it, eyeing on it and then tighten her grip and another few seconds slashed out huge, green beast with drooling mouths.

"I did it." She smiled but not for long. They came, attacking her. But lucky the skilled demon fox destroyed them. He glanced back at her and crossed his arms.

She frowned a bit drowsy still affected by her fight, "I know, I know. But I'll do better."

He gave her a weak smile and sighed but not out of disappointment or sheepishly, "Of course."

"You better believe!" She quickly childishly smiled and gave him a thumbs up, "I haven't failed at anything; I just found forty-two million things that don't work."

* * *

"Miku-sama, I have received important information since I was in demon world." A voice sounded deep and young in the shadows. And a hand stepped forward showing peachy smooth skin in a way human to be like. It had a scroll, just ready to hand it over to the icy Miku. And as it wanted, the spiritual woman took it and opens to read it. It was written where no human in this world could read. It was old and yet was still smooth despite being made in paper.

"Why did you come? Surely you know he's still in demon world." She closed the scroll and places it in her long thick pocket her robe was possible to be.

"I have a few questions I wanted to ask."

"Really do ask then." She was willing to listen to what coming after her. She started it and must go through with it. This is also indeed something this one could be a use even when she was the one answering.

"How long do you think you can live this way? Eventually the one going against you is yourself."-Loud teeth clenching together as speaking through the point of it-"And then no one in Japan will live to forget."

"I know…however this is why I have someone to help me. I'm pretty sure you two have met, am I correct?"

"Out of all people, you chose a human. One that will get killed because of her foolish selfishness attempt that they call is 'kindnesses. It makes sick to the bone." The way it was said sound so ignorance.

"I trust her unlike most demons, and the fact human kind as well tends to break their word when the most isn't the most. I should tell you, it takes selfishness to continue living, suicide, steal, give, every little thing we do is selfish, no matter how big or small or we think it is or we think it's not, it just takes a small amount to movement or thought to do so. Don't you dare think it only includes human or dare to say you never thought so."

From a far, the voice huffed, "I know I am. I hate the fact creatures like them would even deny selfishness. I could kill them."

"You'll only be digging your grave."

"As if I haven't been there before." The voice grumbles but went back loud and cleared "I also need to pick something up."

"Oh really what is it then? I have to know what it is that you desire that made come to an old place with an old lady like myself." Her sharp and hollow ice eyes were paying close attention to the acquaintance next words of choice. Footsteps clicks came closer but not enough to reveal a face of the person though the way the beats were made on the floor were very feminine-like.

"Maya's memories."

"What!" She snapped, "And what in hell makes you think I'll give it to you. And even with force, you still won't have it."

In a long and silence pause, the auburn haired Miku heard air being sucking in and out before she heard an answer, "Because if you don't, I'll give her the hard and painful way."

* * *

**Man it took me a while to finish this chap but I finish this chap anyway! I will not abandon this fanfic no matter how little or big reviews I get. I will finish this fanfic to the fullest I tend to make it. So far I haven't a multi chap KuramaXMaya fanfic that's finish. If it does stays like that I'll stay to be very disappointed so I'll make sure I'll finish this with all the thoughts I have given it.**

**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! If I did, people will be writing fanfics of it and I'll be threatened by fan girls (and boys too if any). **


	11. Vaules Are Different Yet the Same

"So Maya, how are things with Kurama doing?" The sensei asked her pupil.

"Eh, the whole two weeks was pretty much the basic. It took me hours to get one perfectly which was nothing compare to my training with Miku."

"I shouldn't doubt Kurama if I was you," She told the twenty-year-old, "He's cold and cruel if you ask him to be like that."

"Oh really, Mizuku, that's true?" One eyebrow went up.

She nodded and smirking, "Be careful. You're just lucky you have someone was mercy-full like me. He kills without hesitate. Or at least that's barely a quarter of the info of what he was as Youko."

Maya thought about it for a minute and then ask, "Do you prefer Youko Kurama or the human Shuichi Minamino, Mizuku?"

"Honestly, I don't really care." She blurted out as if nothing, "But how about you? I'm sure it means more to you than it does to me."

She paused and ponders about it. This should be easy answer but yet she had to think about it. Then she answered, "They're the same yet different. Different yet same."

"And what does that have to tell me which side that you prefer?"

"I dunno," She looked up at the blue ocean sky that she could just swim like it was cooling, "I never got to meet Youko so I can't say anything about him. But at the same time, just talking to Kurama, makes it like I know a bit about him. Though I never will say that they're the same. I like his complex side." She admitted, "So I guess you can say, cheesy as I can be that I think that they're equal as everyone else."

"Pfft, Maya, I should call you a Mary-Sue, ha," She joked, "You'll be voted number one to be kicked out of fanfiction if you were appear more like that in many other fanfics."

"Since when demons have connection to the internet here?" She laughed freely.

"We don't," She said while smiling widely than Maya had ever seen her with, "we go to your world and use you humans' computer when you're asleep at night and we use it as much as we want."

"What. Really?" Maya asked.

"Of course not, idiot!" She laughed at her, "We set up a network that'll work just like that way it is in your world expect for a few things. _Anyway_"-She changed the tone in the word 'anyway' and started back to the main topic-"back to the main point before we were talking about internet! Come with me." She walked into a building which she didn't told the human about.

"What's this place?" She asked dumbfounded.

"You'll see." She simply said.

By the time they had reached the brunette's destination. It was a rather large room and pool filled with blue freshly non-salt water that Maya missed and no one else except them. The pool's width was about twenty-four feet wide and length thirty-eight long. It must be at least forty feet deepest with the depth looking quite dark compare to the shallow. The lights were bright but dim enough to not annoy the human's eye ceiling was very high and there designs on the pool lanes. Thick curved around, fancy, bright blue, complicated, closer together, thin lines were marked on the concrete and down on the walls of it in the water without being ruined. It looked really new in fact, that it seemed to be impossible to find one smug anywhere.

"It's so new looking…" Maya mumble, wandering around the area. It's her first time to be in a room that was big as this. Even Kurama's place was this big! But then again big doesn't mean better.

"Yeah, it's about three hundred years." Mizuku agreed.

"What?!" Maya widen her eyes for surprise, "It doesn't even look a _week _old."

Mizuku chuckle, amused by her reaction, "You humans and your short life spans. But I guess it can't be help." She whistles as she heard the shorter person grumble.

"Okay just start with the damn training." Maya dully said. She had thought she couldn't be more surprise. She shouldn't have anyway; Miku told her about demons' different variety of life spans. It was just as the same with animals: short lives like ants and longer lives like sea turtles.

"We'll, of course, start with the basics." She began, "I'll teach you about controlling water. The first thing is that you shouldn't let your strength get the better of you. The rougher you do so, the more disobedient everything you do with it will be."

"Explain." She said.

"Was going to," She plainly said before continuing, "I'm pretty sure Miku-sama had told you about spirit energy and their vibrations correct?"-Maya nodded-"Good. Make sure you concentrate on that and you're good to go."

"Really?" She said disbelieving what she told her.

"Really." She repeated.

She walked to the pool just a few inches before the edge. Her eyes looked right at the water and saw her reflection. She breathed in and out and lifted her arms so that they were in front of her and let the crackle sparks swimming through her veins. It was a rush she was use to now but the tingle was still something she could do without.

Finally, all the atoms a line causing electric-looking energy was coming off visible and disappeared, only to cause a whirlpool at the center, spinning and spinning.

"Wow, impressive…for a human." She said somewhat meaning what she said while holding her arms cross in a bored looking way "Though I was hoping we could start something basic, this is still good to start."-Maya weakly chuckle while listening to her mentor-"Now, I want you to rotate it in reverse. And a do so, the way you have been doing it, goes backwards as well."

"But how, accurately?" Maya answered without looking back at her. She was sweating; this type of energy was just enough to strew around.

"It's just like I told you. Backwards." She said evenly.

Maya sigh but not rudely as she softly said hai before thinking how to do so. She approaches a different and uncomfortable stance. Reminding herself to do it backwards, she did not put aside of delaying. She did not need to rush and slowly lower her arms and quickly rise them up and slowly back down repeating. Maya stiffen as she motion her arms in circles in counter-clockwise. It was almost as stirring a pot of water in a stove. And like a stove, the human could not understand why it was so hot like it is now. She wanted to wipe off her sweat but knowing she would be wasting all that energy if she stopped so she had to bear with it. Keeping her hands in a tight grip like a rider on a horse to control, however…

_Swoosh, swoosh, _the water was spilling a bit and water atoms spilled over Maya but mostly down to ankles and soaking her shoes. She lightly let out a groan but kept steadily despite the force was heavy as bricks. She tried to not tremble but she was starting to shake, her muscles in her arms being tired from contracting.

Mizuku saw her being tired but she did not stop. Her student must endure a beginner's pain in order to adapt stronger and more difficult situations. She continues watching carefully noticing the young woman's strong and weak points.

Maya clench her teeth, the water were disobeying her; it was getting wild by the second and thrust itself over and slammed into Maya. It was dragging her in. Maya gasp for air fighting back. Having flashbacks of her previous training, she knew Mizuku isn't going to help her and she perfectly understand why.

She knew she was down deep in the pool since it was darker compare from the top. She tried to be careful and swam in a steady pace; taking off the pressure, water does to humans, she learned in science class from high school.

She didn't thought it was a big until the whirlpool she had created had came back into fast currents. Hesitating, she watches her way around them but like planet's gravity affects on moons, they were telling her to come along. She rowed her arms and legs and paddle upward and not rushed, taking out more pressure from her nose to her ears repeating.

_Damn, why can't life be simpler? _She felt her eyebrows sinking in her skin and tried all her might to ignore that feeling when holding her breath. Honestly, she didn't know how long she could hold it but she had to try.

Just when things couldn't get worse, she felt her ankle being pulled by one of the current she looked down thinking of something before she could experience of the lack of oxygen. She pulled the back of her knee and pulled up in all her strength. Kicking and swing before she was given another free leg to escape, the strength of trying to free her leg had caused a great force back against the concrete roughly on her head. She didn't bother to check on the wound swimming.

Fortunately for her, the water was clear so she see something coming. It was a level-D demon just asking for a fight. But Maya was confused; did Mizuku call for such of thing? But she didn't have time to think blocking the kick that tried to land at the stomach area. She did a kick on the monster only to stop before it could meet contact and took the gray skinned demon by surprise and an uppercut under his chin. They made punches and kicks and Maya notices tricks coming from him it became a two against one on the human.

Just when she could wipe the foe, she felt pain occurring. Unfortunately though, in the middle of the fight, she felt her lungs tighten in an unpleasant way causing her to cough and given a chance for the creature to punch her jaw.

Out of common sense, Maya knew she would die from drowning if she continues stay here. She ditches the fight and leaving him hanging. Swimming up fast as she could, she tries to out-swim the demon to the surface to at least get from air for her poor lungs.

Though the demon had other plans, shoot out a web-like net from his hand. Maya was caught but she refuses to give in. Put in her efforts, Maya tried to stay conscious. Despite of what's coming after her, she refuses to stop. Funny thing to her, she wanted to let go and be at peace but she wanted to keep promises she made as well. Inside the woman felt like screaming, the pain was killing her from the inside. Unknowing she was in one of her stance it a swift and connect ridges a lining. She felt her energy flooding in her vein and spilling out crazy destroying not just her body but everything around her.

She couldn't hear how loud it was; she couldn't see how bright it was; she couldn't feel the pain in her lungs or anything else. She couldn't think right now. Her mind was blank. The only thing she was doing was standing on an empty pool feet under from where Mizuku was watching.

The brunette looked calm on the outside but inside she was amazed. _So this is what she can do_, she thought, _she is capable to learn as much as Yusuke was at his time._

She looked closer at the female; she was out of it. Mizuku jumped in, perfectly on her feet and checked on the young human. _If you hadn't done it sooner you would die. _

The woman she was holding in her arms was looking pale and her fingers and toes were wrinkle due to the water. There was a cut open at the back of her head and a couple of scratches made from the now dead demon.

She looked back to if there were any remains of the demons. There only ashes of his body on the concrete. She narrowed her eyebrows and looked long and hard at it. _Fire Element is it? _

Mizuku didn't know.

* * *

In the room a shadow was cast…where the lights were been dimmed over and over until darkness conquer the lands of walls. Someone, a female…was looking at an old pocket watch in her hands. It was old and dusty with a few scratches here and there. It had a pure gold lock to refrain it being open without the right key. There was a ruby gem being crest a few centimeters above the lock that glow fiercely. The person clench onto it and made sounds of gritting teeth in a bitter way, thinking about the conversation with the old Miku.

It had made her sick to her stomach.

"Damn hag…" She mutters words thinking about what she has to do once she goes back to demon world. But she at least knows how where _they _were heading. Contacting an old consumer of hers long ago had its upsides.

Still however, though it was still troublingly as it was with her reunion with two old people in such a time that seems both so long and so quick. She didn't know at first but she sure the other person didn't caught her with guilty hands. Still the person she used to remember was, too, has much guilty hands very alike to her. Very.

She sighed filling in for the silence into her impatience.

After a glance at her item she places it in her pocket deep. _It has so much value than any treasure in this universe._Watching the woman asleep soundly on the bed, Mizuku poured rainfalls of tea into her porcelain cup. She drank it with old regular polite style and her eyes seem to darken and dim like blood would be without its oxygen. She didn't know she what came at her though it was no excuse. She knew that training her was going to something, just not like it turned it to be. It was too much to take which was the biggest problem for her. What if it goes out of control, she knows she couldn't maintain Maya's status alone. She would need at least two other s-rank demons to help her. _I am going to need to train her in a different route more than I expected._

* * *

She heard a murmured from the young female which she let out a playful huff though she shouldn't. She's supposed to be serious with situation like these. But she couldn't help it.

Not even a little.

She decided to leave the room only to find her brother sitting across the other room in a slouch with his arms cross.

"You know, it's new to see you being so rude like that. Must be because of Maya since you two encounter." She angles her eyes to a soft dead look at him.

He smirked, "You're dead wrong. Way off, I've always been like this. You just didn't get a chance to see me like this."

"Is that so?" She still kept her glare.

"Yep. And did Maya do?" He asked.

"She was more than I could take." She admitted, looking at the other way. Lucky for her, he didn't tease her.

"I know…I was there." He too admitted.

She looked back at her brother giving him a heavy look with her bloody eyes when they rolled over to see his.

"Then why did you ask?" She asked him.

"I wanted to know your point of view." He said taking the soda that was on the old wooden table next to him. He pour an large amount of liquid down to his throat and patter out a dark purple-blackish ghastly visible vapor that float until it faded away.

His sister rolled her eyes, "Some reason. And you shouldn't be using human's substances; you know what they do to you."

"I can't help it," he stated, defending his precious can from her "demon world needs to get stuff like this."

"You're right," she said, "I didn't get a chance to see this side of you. NOW HAVE YOUR ONEE-CHAN TO HELP YOU OUT ITOUTO!!!" She cobber him, surpassing her strength warps him in an unpleasantly state.

"You still have this…violent side, I see." He chuckle despite the pain.

"You haven't seen my worst side, big baka itouto." She said as she was tying him with her demon energy. The heavy scent of it was well in control, making it more thicker in solid. When she was done putting the complex knots and sealed the rope of energy, she relax her muscles from tensing herself to make sure he won't get loose or escape while she was tying him up. She let out her ponytail, freely scattering down a few inches below her shoulders. She took out her heavy brown army boots and rest her feet onto the table with one over the other while resting her head on the top of the chair and watched her brother calmly trying to escape. To her, it was amusing; seeing him showing his more darker side and yet have his years ago little child actions even if he tried to conceal it with his mature act.

"Oh thousands of years ago we were just young and immature." She said with bit a tone of sarcastic, "And look at us now, we're very old and wise, visiting our grandmother every once and a while. And mama and papa out somewhere in demon world, killing to hell with it."

"You're still mad at our parents?" he looked at her, surprised that she changed the subject "I know that they force me to drink the soda and cause…"

"Enough," She said, pointed at him "your onee-chan knows what's best out of hell for you so don't act like you or anyone else has an excuse for you." She said, rubbing her temples.

"Geez, you let out all your emotions on your little _itouto_."- He the word in disgust-"I don't know why I'm even still speaking in Japanese." Then finally, he went into another language, very thick and very heavy, too difficult for a human to pronounce correctly "Don't you think you should meet with them again? Family is family, Water District." He said, going back to the other subject.

Then, she, too, spoke in the same language, "Family, my ass. I only care about the ones I care for is the ones who hadn't done more than abandon." The way she had said, was so cold, and deeper than hatred.

He sighed but replied, "Family has its value."

She look at him, long and good enough to make him flinch in the way he hadn't done so for a long time "That's only for someone to decide that for themselves, Dark Drawing."

* * *

Maya was up by the time Kurozu was untying from the energy wearing out and that lasted for two weeks when it could have lasted for a year but fortunately, their grandmother visited them and caught him being tied up.

"Oh. Mizuku's place…" She looked around, seeing if they were here. Only Kurama was there, standing with his back against the wall and his hair freely out and his bangs framing his angelic face in Maya's brown, sleepy, widen eyes.

"Kurama?" She covers her mouth with her hand while yawning.

"That's been some sleep you had there." He said softly.

"Oh yeah…do you know how long I was asleep?" She yawned.

"Two weeks and a haft." He answers; she simply shrugged.

"That sure beats my last record. 2 weeks of sleeping for standing up to a bully. But it was worth it, cause the bully got what she deserved." She yawned again and sat on a table, stretching her muscles and nerves.

Kurama chuckle, despite knowing what happen before she passes out. To him, she reminded of his times when he was helping Yusuke out in his detective's days. They were so different yet the same and that's what makes it more important to him. Though he would never admit it, he was glad he got to meet Maya again. But the bad part was just thinking about her made him dim his emerald eyes and replace the lights in his eyes with sadness. Did he felt remorse about the things that happen about the past between them?

No but he feared the worst of it. But if the outcome does come like he thought, he would face it. Even if it kills him. It had happen to him before.

"Kurama?" She said out of the blue.

"Yes?" He went back to reality without hinting of him dozing off.

"You looked…sad. The feeling that makes me want to hug you and tell you that it's alright." She said without realizing what she told him.

The male's eyes widen, stunned by her open words.

Once she realize her own words, she open her mouth as if to speak but she close her lips but then she parted them and words came out, "It's true. I have no right to say this but I take you as a friend and maybe you do too."-But then she huff out-"Though Youko will find this as a joke. I know many people say it takes a lifetime to show it."

Kurama stayed silent; he didn't know what to say. He kept quiet feeling the pain burning inside and out of him. He wished it would go away but he knew it wouldn't. It just likes to keep killing him, over and over until it made him bust into hurts of doubts, lost, forsaken.

And suddenly like she said her words, she hugged him, deeply and comfortingly. He didn't react, so unsure and Maya thought what she did was the wrong move but he folded her arms around Maya and letting her head rest on him.

Miku told her once that she can do anything but she felt so…useless. All she can do is hugging him that was it. _I'm pathetic_, she thought, _I know I shouldn't be thinking negative but…I can't help it. Oh, gomen, mom and dad…if you knew what I just thought, you were being disagreed with me. _

They stayed like until Maya knew the sadness had gone away. She smiled at him and let him go, but a few seconds later she flushed, "I'm sad, I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright, Maya." He reassure her, "I am grateful for your kindness."

She rubbed her head, sheepishly feeling embarrasses of her herself and moved back a bit before she knew it, she tripped and crashed and fell into a hole.

Kurama jumped to her and on the fall he reached out a hand to grab Maya's. Once he had her, he wrapped her and safety landed on the ground.

"That's that second time you saved me. Thank you" She mutter while getting off of him. She looked around. It looked like a basement to her. Dark, dusty, and idle.

"I never knew they had such a place." She said.

"It's probably something they didn't have to mention." He run through his long red hair.

"Ah, true, Kurama." She agreed and walked out like a curious human she is. She saw many unusual things of knick-knacks. Many were in different shapes and masks hung over the walls. Old Greek paper and others pinned in bulletin boards. Weapons, clothing, discarded bodiless heads of demons were placed in many places. Maya was astonished. She wanted to ask Mizuku or even Kurozu about all these things. But she knew that they would be upset or maybe just the opposite. Everything became so much more interesting to her. And the very thing that was not so anew and surprising was there was a piano at the end of the wall.

"Cool, I guess the music performing is indeed more." She smiled. She wanted to try on it and so she sat there, getting her fingers to play on the keys.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know. I wanted to write over 5,000 words again but this time I just decided to stay a little over 4,000 words. And I just I made a totally OOC Kurama. In my opinion, Kurama is the most difficult character to put in character and that makes me a not really good writer for that. But he's so complex and I'm too simple! Wah! And there some things that come along the way such as the different language for Mizuku and Kurozu, and Maya falling again.**

**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! WHAT ELSE WHY WOULD THIS WEBSITE BE CALL 'FANFICTION'!!! **


	12. Spell

The human female stretches her fingers as her press down the coldness on the dusty keys of the piano. The piano was quite unique, full of details from large to small, to simple to complex. She traces the carve piece with her fingers feeling quite to herself.

"Hi, Maya. It looks like you're finally up."

"Mizuku?" The raven haired Maya looked up just enough to see her and that she was oddly enough, in a different area, in fact on a stage. The same one she has been with Kurama when he had killed the performer. "How did I…"

"You touched the keys," She explained, "of course it isn't just any piano. It moves to different areas but the feeling you want to be in plus it has some side effects... It was created by bodiless souls using their massive energy onto this object here. And before you ask me about bodiless souls, they have many names and have been told in many points of views. You can say this was made by the second human generation on Earth, just…that they didn't contain a body.

"The first generation was small and fragile and barely any of them were to survive. They were slowly made by nuclear energy and no one knows how but something clicked and created a mind for them. But it could mean that they can live for long then anyone knows or disappear, crease to exist.

"Two out of the many bodiless, however, survived and were able to give offsprings and thus larger and strong souls. But unlike their mothers, they were only to live such a short span because they did not have that something click like their parents. One of the two original bodiless souls wanted there to live forever by placing them into an object but the other did not want to cause problems that was oblivious to the soul wanting her children to live forever.

"So when the soul got her children into an enchantment and tucks them in, the other soul imprisons them, impossible for them to open unless…"

"Unless what, Mizuku?" Maya was so soak into what she freely informed her; it was so enchanting to be given this lesson of sort. She honestly likes to learn more that sometimes get her wondering out of curiosity.

"…unless someone could break this 'spell'. It was told how to once but it was erased, no one now knows. These days' demons don't really care about them because of course they were human souls that brought up to how things are so it's very less known by every year." She pushed her long wet hair back.

"No one?" Maya asked wondering if it's for certain.

"Well my grandmother told me about the old rumor when her grandmother was a child that someone knew but that was a human. By then that person is dead."

"Unless that person passed it on and on, like a heritage." Maya thought out loud.

"But you don't know what the chances are, Maya." She said not trying to bring her down.

"If there's one in a million then it's still worth it." Maya childishly beamed.

_So naive, _She sadly thought. Somehow Maya reminded her of an old former friend and herself awfully well. An old memory that she wish that die already but won't.

Maya just smiled sadly as if she had read the demon's mind, only touched the cold old keys again, starting to dance her fingers playing a simply, sweet melody. Mizuku was silent now, listening to the brown eyed human skillfully press each note in perfect tone. No longer talking just allowing the music speaks to the vast empty stage other then the two. Maya still felt tired despite the long sleep but playing these powerful yet fragile notes made her a reason not to randomly feel asleep, as it sang to tell her to stay awake and continue playing this until she decides to sing—sing all her might until her heart begins to flutter up in satiated.

As if Mizuku knew, she left the room for Maya to express it for…someone else. Though the pianist Maya didn't mind. However she didn't know someone else was here besides them.

And soon…her pink lips began to sing without her fully realizing her actions. The headlights were flashing over her.

"_Spotlight shining brightly  
on my face  
I can't see a thing  
and yet I feel you looking my way"_

The lights were blinding but she did need to see to know that something…someone was looking at her way. She weakly sang the next part but still loud enough to be heard.

"Empty stage  
With nothing but this girl  
Who's singing this simple melody  
And wearing her heart on her sleeve"

She was being open, letting anyone or whoever that was, knowing how she feels. She didn't know if it could be something against her but she didn't put much thought to it. She heard footsteps being either lured in or simply just taking a closer look. She glances at the person but the lights were still blinding her but she was able to see how awe the person is. But the lips were the one that caught her attention the most.

"And right now  
I have you  
For a moment I can tell I've got you  
Cause your lips don't move  
And something is happening  
Cause your eyes tell me the truth  
I've put a spell over you"

Feeling quite nervous, she tried to let her feelings do the work and she slowly, if possible to, regain her focus on the song. But she still felt her heart beating and a form of sweat and fell down to the tip of her chin as she starts the next verse.

"Beauty emanates from every  
word that you say  
And captured the deepest thoughts  
in the purest and simplest of ways  
But you see  
I'm not that graceful  
Like you  
Nor am I as eloquent  
But just a simple melody"

She gave an oddly awkward smile still feeling the intense eyes on her. But when she press the next course of the song, she smile and though she did not see the expression of the face looking at her, she felt more…relax, finding what she needed because of the aura of the presence.

"Can change the way that you see me"

She couldn't help but to slip into the song so wanting. She could feel something tingling to her skin that was so tense, smooth, slow, all together the way she never had thought before 'til now.

"And right now  
I have you  
For a moment I can tell I've got you  
Cause your lips don't move  
And something is happening  
Cause your eyes tell me the truth  
I've put a spell over you"

Her eyes rolled to steal glances at the person and she never felt so calm about whoever it was, it was making her quite excited inside.

"And all my life I've stumbled  
But up here I am just perfect  
Perfect as I'll ever be"

For all since she could remember, she couldn't remember what she had forgotten about. She wishes and had waited for a long time. Since she was given a chance to know about the memory—little or not, it would be worth it. She never felt so perfect with her flaws, being told that her six senses was fake, unreal, only in fantasy. Yet here she was, breathing in demon air to search for Demonailia Lilia with Shuichi Minamino aka Kurama who had once been Youko Kurama. And she wasn't scared of him instead she wanted to know him more…more she ever did.

"I have you"

And speak of the devil there he was._  
"For a moment I can tell I've got you" _

And here's Kurama glazing at her with his gorgeous green eyes but it was his lips that really caught her attention._  
"Cause your lips don't move" _

Slowly, he came closer and closer. And she can smell the sweet scent that he produced and she happily breathed it all in. The piano keys were no longer cold, instead, it was replaced by warm and breezy feeling that made her insides frizzy in a good way. Kurama's footstep was at the pace and rhythm of the melody playing, leading him up to the stairs and yearning him to come near the young female pianist who was just as yearning as the song. It was like it was just waiting for this moment to come for a long time. _Tap, tap, tap,…  
"And something is happening" _

She knew it, she just knew he was about to do something he doesn't naturally do himself. And maybe a little she was going to do something that wasn't quite herself either. _  
"Cause your eyes tell me the truth"_

When he was finally near…next to her, she saw those lock in eyes of his again to hers. Feeling his breathe, his sweet, sweet, lips frozen in its place, he placed his forehead on hers making her blush just slightly. Maya fell right in just like she had done to him. He waited for her to finish._  
"I've put a spell over you"_

Chu~

////////////////////////////

"Don't they just look adorable." The sister asked the brother in a girly tone.

"You really shouldn't spy on them." He yawned as he sharpens his sword. He was distances away from the older sibling, still unsure about her off and on personalities.

"Like the way you did when Katherine was in the hot-"

"THAT WAS BY ACCIDENT OKAY!" He blushed feeling embarrasses of her outburst .

"Riiiiight," She sarcastically said in English and then back to Japanese, "sure it was, Kurozu. _I believe you._"

"Stop with the sarcasm." The demon tiredly mumbles as he was nearly done sharpening his newly iron sword.

"Quit your whining." She said as she continues to look over the two below them. She used her energy to make sure they didn't sense them up from them. But it probably didn't matter since Kurama fall a greater depth for the girl and wouldn't have care for them spying them as much.

"They're so cute together." She giggled and that made the other demon disgusted and wanted to puke for having such a humanly demon sister as her.

"Ugh, you make me sick." He sadly sighed. She never has been this human before; it's so odd.

"And you make me want to tie you up and beat you with one of those human made moving hybrids." She replied harshly, not leaving the sight of the two for a second.

He sighed again this time being lifted up the bit of disgust from his feelings as he shifted the language to English, "Of course, course use the damn thing call the VEHICLE."

She huffed as she continues to spy at the two and she sighed, "Awww…they stopped kissing…but they look so cute at blushing! …And Kurama is saying sorry…Maya apologize instead but Kurama interrupts…then they blush even harder and redder that's so cute. Maya is saying…purse crime? …No wait, she said _first time_…So cute!! Kurama is holding her hands! Oh I am so glad that I made sure no one distracted them! I know when to not ruin the moment! I didn't have such a memorable since…well never mind. Wait…why are they looked up? Why are they looking at my direction with an evil look in their eyes? Why…are they pulling out those dangerous plant weapons? And are they pointing them at me? …Uh oh."

25 minutes later~

"Ugh…" The brunette gave a gloomy aura as she was being tied up in a chair against her will. Maya had finish tightening the knot.

"Mizuku, you shouldn't spy on people. It's rude." She tried to sound angry but she couldn't help but feel shy. To be honest it was her first kiss and she didn't know what to say.

"Told you not to spy on them onee-chan." Kurozu was wiping off the tiny iron scrape off on his now sharpen sword. His sister glared at him which made him get out of the room before something could happen to him.

Kurama was at poise but inside his heart was fluttering. And behind his cold, glassy, emerald eyes, hid his feelings, his real feelings.

"Look…I know what I did was wrong and you have every right to be mad but I want you to know I am truly, sincerely sorry." She bashes her eyelashes.

"See you later." The fox and human left the room to leave the demon cried out of silly pleads that made her not her self.

As they walked in the halls, Maya asked the redhead, "So um, did you really liked…"-her voice went soft and shies as she finish her sentence-"t-the kiss?"

His bangs were covering his eyes from letting her glance at them but he was wearing his heart at his sleeves and it wasn't something he shouldn't be doing but for once he wanted to do something that he wanted and not what 'it's for the best' as he as always done.

Taking Maya's free hands, he warps it around with his own, warming them up as he coolly whispered to her ear, "Do you want to know…Maya-chan?"

The word 'Maya-chan' made the female blushed as she was being pinned by the taller and stronger person. Her lips being pushed by his but she quickly adjust to this feeling and warped her arms around his neck, taking in all the feelings in every once to her hollow heart. Moans and gasp escaped every now and then.

Kurama's hand find its way to Maya's left breast and the raven haired moaned in pleasure, continuing to play with his silky hair twirling a strand around her index finger.

But just when things got good, Kurama kissed her forehead and smirked, "That's exactly how I feel, Maya-chan. I know we only met for a short while but…"-Slowly he presses his forehead on hers again and his smirk turned into a genuine smile that makes Maya's heart melt-"…I love you."

"I…" Maya began "I—where are you going?!" Soon everything was turning black and Maya realized something was going on.

………

Maya opened her eyes and here she was on the stage next to the piano...again. She realized she was dreaming…but how much of it was it the dream? But knowing that it wasn't real made her feel disappointed expressed by her sad sigh. For once she wished she didn't had that same exact dream was came onto her before she had meet Miku. Her long black hair was a mess but she didn't care; it was a sign how she felt. A mess up hollow.

"It was…just a dream." _A real great dream… _

"Maya-chan." The voice called to her.

Maya turned her head around and was disappoint who it was.

"Ah, Mizuku…" She tried to put some effort into saying it.

"How did you got on this piano? This isn't—"

"I know this isn't an ordinary piano. You told me that in the dream…" She said it straight up off, "So tell me what you didn't tell me then, what are the side effects?"

Mizuku was looking concerned but she softens her expression and answers her question without any of hers…yet, "You will tend to fall asleep if you aren't capable to control the massive energy which can either cause you to fall into a level of sleep that would have caused you to never wake up again…"

"I wouldn't have woken up again?" She looked at her strangely and began to pinch herself as hard as she can. She felt the light pain on her skin.

"Don't worry, you're awake that's for certain." She said seriously, "But to also add you will be more open to your feelings now since the energy had been flowing through your blood now."

"What do I do?" Maya felt the sweat uneasy dripping down.

"Don't worry, that's why I'm training you."

//////////////////////////////////////

The sweet maiden was walking along side with the demon fox on the trail, wondering if she should have told her father about her department.

"Don't worry, I'm here. I'll make sure you'll be alright." The demon fox was saying haft heartily through her teeth. But not because she was like that but that she couldn't be always sure.

"Hai…" The redheaded maiden softly said. She wasn't being held against her will but she chose to go…for the sake of her father. He had always told her that she was useless, it was time to be off of his life, she guesses.

The blond demon fixed her hair into a neat ponytail and took a ridiculously large cape with a hood from her bag and hand them to the short demon, "Here, you're going to need this. The deserts are brutal you know."

The petite lady took the cape from her hands and thanked her as she put it on and over her, "Of course, Katherine."

They had spent a few days to discuss and plan about their businesses together and it wasn't quite what it was last time they had met. This time it was much more difficult and longer than simple trading items at an old ruin. When they have first seen each other they were quickly in good terms as far as helping on working hours and supplies for the night. Though you wouldn't say they were friends or anything but just good to say that they can handle each other to work together in earnest days and sharing rooms anytime.

Walking for a while now, it was now near to the afternoon when they head to the bushes full of cold berries that naturally likes being grown near to demon deserts.

The fox stretched her arms relief to finally on the start of the desert, though she was still grumbling to reaching to the closest town "Make sure you gave enough of those berries Emi."

////////////////////////////////////

It was evening as the training was at the peak for the young human. She was cover in sweat, scratches, and cuts. She was breathing rather fast as she continue blocking the attacks from her experienced trainer.

"Tired?" She smiled.

"We barely started." She laughed weakly.

"I'm glad that you think so."

///////////////////////////////////////////

Later at midnight… (A/N: Okay…I'm lazy with the fighting scenes)

"Whew, training is done today." Mizuku clapped off the dirt.

Maya grabbed her plastic water bottle as she wiped off the poring produced sweat off of her pale skin.

"So, um, Maya about that side effects…"

"Yeah, there's more to add about them?" She took a huge gulp from her heavenly life preserver.

"Well it's more about what had happen in the side effects…I was wondering…about you sleeping, you had dreams right?" She spoke kind of awkward though Maya couldn't follow her to what she was meant about it.

"Uh, yeah, so does demon don't get dreams in their sleep if they need any?" She said uncertainly though the other just sighed.

"No," She said, "It's about the dream. I want to know, what happen? Give me most what you can give me."

"Sure," She chirped, "But for some reason, I can remember every single part unlike many others I had."

"It's part of the side effects." She stated, the shorter and slenderer person nodded before she had started about her dream, starting from Mizuku telling her about full the souls to her to where…the where the part she didn't want to include but she tried not to say it simply to put facts and didn't have lie…just taking out some of the truth of it. But Mizuku could tell that she wasn't telling her the whole which made her give her cold yet sparking glares and it kept adding new features until she got the afraid human to spell what it was that was so 'too embarrassing to talk about'.

"Well…we ended up kissing…you spied on us…and we ended up kissing again…the second time felt amazing"-She mumble the word 'amazing'-"…well that's when I woke up…"

She frowned and began to speak seriously, "This is bad, Maya. Listen to me, carefully this could endanger us all not just one world but all including Spirit World. Got that?"-The lady nodded her head-"Okay then…if you _ever _don't let me tape all your kissing moments, I swear, this world will come to an end."

"Mizuku!" Maya cried, couldn't be she was fooling around like that.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." She held up for defense, "But it would be helpful for data though, Maya, seriously."

"Like just exactly _what_?" She placed her hands on her hips showing how nosey her demon trainer is being.

"At the moment I don't have a specific reason," She admitted under her breath, "but it could give clues, reasons to why is this or what it could be why, Maya that much I can say is possible. There will times keeping an old note bring many conclusions, even answers to our questions that we have now or then."

The maiden sighed as she sat down on the stone, taking another sip on her drink. She was right at some points but Maya Kitajima felt that it was still butting in people's private conversation.

"Anyways…why don't you tell him how you feel? I mean it's better to tell him the truth and who knows, maybe he'll feel the same way." The water demon nudged her student by the elbow playfully but she really did care even when they were nothing more than just sensei and gakusei.

"We hardly know each other. Even if we had met before, oh wait you don't know, I'm sorry," Maya gave a small weak and sad laugh, "I lost a memory and there's some clues that he was in it, Kurama I mean. It's funny, I don't know why I even bother, and maybe I'm just wanted to help out Miku… Anyways, I'm pretty sure he's above relationships from the weeks I've been with him and I was even asleep through them."

"I don't know," she said, "I mean you didn't even tried to find out if he thinks. I'm pretty sure you haven't known haft of it."

"This much from spending time with him, I'm pretty sure he'll reject me."

"Let me rephrase that for you, Maya. This much from you spending time with him, I'm pretty such he'll deny it. He complicated behind those good looks of his; I'm pretty sure the more you spend time with him, the more you guys can get back to where you two left off."

"How do you know? How will I know?" She rubbed the side of her arms to warm herself the Goosebumps from the coldness in the night of the desert.

"I'm not human like you, I just know from the pervious humans I've met. And how will you know? You'll find out as you come along this little journey of yours."

Maya kept silent, she didn't know what else to say. She took her long messy hair and tucked it behind her ears. She took another sip while watching the full moon. The cold air has cooled her sweat which made her wipe some off. She took something from her old green bag there was rice balls that she made in the morning. She would offer some to her pal next to her but she remembers that she doesn't eat anything that's made by humans. She didn't take that as an insult because she knew that Mizuku and Kurozu were a little different from other demons and their digestive system, so it wasn't a big deal for her.

She slowly took a big bite and chewed it slowly, watching the stars the shone brightly high above them. Back at her home, it wasn't often since the city would kept any starlight from shinning which was a pity to her; they are beautiful not like any other. Maybe her parents were somewhere up there, watching their daughter. But if that's the case, then she knew they would be worry for their only daughter. Which reminded the lone human about her older brother, Hibiki, is he alright? Is he tired from work? But knowing him, he'll be alright, having Yori to come by every now and then.

Yori Tasaka, the guy she had known since elementary. He's probably mad at her for leaving without telling him, but knowing him, he'll get over it. Now that she mentions it, she remembers him talking her about Shuichi.

"_Maya, where were you last night? You know your parents were worry about you!" A young freckle boy about the age of fourteen scolded his gal friend. _

"_Honestly I don't know, Yori." A young girl with short dark brown hair that was no longer to the back of her neck said plainly. She didn't know what had happen like she said. It was like a spell took away her memories from yesterday._

_The boy grumble, "Stupid Minamino…I bet it was his fault."_

"_Minamino? Who's that?" She asked as she tilts her head. _

"_You? Forgot about Minamino?" He said in surprised. This was the girl who would go gooey around Shuichi Minamino, the loner who wears a uniform to school even when it's not required to._

"_Did I know him?" She asked uncertain feeling something weird in her chest._

"_A little," he lied; this was his perfect chance to have her to himself, "but you always thought of him to be a jerk."_

"_Why?"_

"_Why? Well, erm, well because he's a stuck up who thinks he's a know it all!" He easily lied under his breath but it was how he saw him as. He needed an illusion lie to give a reason to him the redhead Shuichi Minamino. And those were the results he received. _

"_Okay…" She said; she didn't want to continue this since she didn't know this Shuichi person and she didn't want to continue talking about him, "So let's just start on homework, alright…"_

_/////////////////////////////////_

_Almost a year later…_

_It was at the end of school day as the young teen girl with hair that was at length to her shoulders, was walking in the halls. She was holding something…a heart shape glass that she made from art class. She was being careful with it as she's proud of her creation so she didn't want it to be damage. Plus throughout this day this had been the only time that made her want to go to school with all the students and teachers being rude just because of the heat these few weeks. It made her piss when it feels like they taking out their stress on her and others that they knew that wouldn't fight back. But they decided to mess with her, they made the wrong choice. She beat the crap out of them and even the taller and tougher people. She even got the way with it too. Of course she was quick on her feet and plan steps ahead of everyone else. And she can thank that to her months after losing her memory, she gained that trait that she quickly adapted in short weeks as a replacement. But even with the useful skill of hers, she felt a hole in herself._

_The young female student came across a boy—a popular one in fact, Shuichi Minamino, known for his high grades, loner streak, and his delicate features especially his long red hair. The teen stiffen remember about what people had said about him. That he was no good and has quite a rep. She also remembers what Yori had told her though she knew better to judge a book by its cover._

_Soon she heard loud thump in the building which made she trip and made she let go of her work, '__oh no!',__ she thought and before she knew it, she was in the position she did not want to be in._

_Eh__, she thought_. _She looked up to see a person who saved her was the only person that could save her in time._

"_T-thank you, Minamino-san." She said softly feeling her heart a beat. She could have sworn she saw the famous Shuichi Minamino, serious and dark, smiled for a brief second._

"_You're welcome, Kitajima-chan." He said, and the brunette saw his shining gem eyes that draw in anyone into him. They were captivating and she could have stayed the way she was but he gently place her back to the ground before handing her back the heart glass, "Be more careful, Kitajima-chan, you could have hurt yourself."_

"_Hai." She simply said still being trance from his eyes, his great moving emerald eyes that shot out halos to her. It definitely was her favorite traits of his._

"_I'll see you later then, Kitajima-chan." He left and she felt the same hollow feeling in her repeating again._

_They never did talk to each other since then. The intelligent Shuichi was missing from school many times and it seemed that the whole school didn't care about it. _

_The young student wondered where he went off to but slowly she became like the others; she stopped thinking about him and she had moved on. Or so it appeared. Apparently she still had a part of him in her heart but she hadn't realized it. She had spent all her adolescence with him but she didn't pay close attention to it. Until someone else active it for her…_

"Hey, Maya what are you thinking about?" Mizuku fixed her hair into a tight ponytail. She could see all the lights radiate in her eyes, brighter than any stars that cover over them.

"Eh?" She said, snapping back to reality, "What did you say?"

"I said what are you thinking about?" She said loud and clear.

"Oh, just something in the past." Maya sneezed.

The water demon let out a laugh, "I think someone is talking about you."

"You know the Japanese thing about sneezing?"

"Of course, I've spent long times in the Japan country and I am highly trained in many languages," the brunette bragged, "But anyways, care to share about your thoughts?"

But the human didn't answer. Instead, she was sleeping on a large rock. Chuckling, Mizuku got her things ready and picked up the sleeping sweaty beauty.

* * *

**A/N: There's you have it! I want to make sure I get this done before I have to leave the house. I'll fix it, if need to later. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!! **

**Song: Spell**

**By: Marie Digby**


	13. Yearning

"Mizuku…"

"No, you're going to do this."

"But this is embarrassing."

"Well, you're going to do this whether you like it or not."

"Even if it kills me?"

"Yeah, pretty much, it's not like you haven't done so before."

"But this is much more unnecessary!"

"Well excuse me, are you the teacher?"

"Well, not but—"

"Then listen to me! Now get out there and serve those people!"

"…"

"Don't be a baby!"

"Ow! You didn't have to hit me!"

"Scoot! Make your sensei proud!"

The used-to-be-brunette muttered out complaints under her breath as she nervously walked out of the black pitch kitchen and into the café of the hungry demons. Some gave whistles while others gave a good look at the fresh human that's walking from the open space.

The petite female did her best to not look them in the eye and place the foods on the right table, calmly and smoothly before she headed back into the kitchen.

"You're so cruel Mizuku! Burning all my clothes when I was asleep! You cruel, cruel demon, you!" The shorter and much younger music lover whined childishly.

"Hey. They were all sweaty." The water demon stated.

"And you couldn't just wash them or at the least let me clean my own damn clothes?" She whined loudly the best she could. She slumped down on the nearest chair and she weep away, sinking her head on the table with her arms covering around her as walls, feeling embarrasses of what the supposedly serious demon have done to her.

"Oi, get over it. The good news the outfit is cute." She chirped.

The young adult lifted her head which her long dyed hair had messily scattered over her face, "You call this cute?"-She sobbed-"I call this torture."

She gesture her hands in the air showing the ridiculous (at least in the human's mind) clothing she had been jammed into. It was a short puffy pink waitress dress that nicely warped itself around her hourglass figure and red laces at the near end of the tips of the fluffy sleeves and red laces at the chest area. The light and dark pink stripes patterned each other over and across as for hearts appeared when the two colors boxed each other. The length of the dress was only a few inches below the top part of the leg and matching stockings teases along. Black shoes with the heart button for it. And last but not least, her hair is in two messy pigtails. If you could see her now, you would have thought she was a different person.

"Nice legs." A voice whistle.

"Excuse me?" She turned her head to see who said that. It was a young male adult with greased back black hair and piercing dark brown eyes, she recognize the person if not wholly, "Oh, um, Yusuke was it?"

"And it's Maya was it." He said right with his grin.

"Long time no see, you're-a-messy." She snickered as he grumbles about it.

Maya squinted her eyes in confusion before she had asks of her question, "You guys know each other?"

"Yeah, he and I know each other way back. While Yusuke was on his training with Genkai, I was in the human world and I came across them in her temple. When we first met…well you can say I kicked him in the ass."

"Bitch, you know if you hadn't played dirty you would have been down." He resent the other demon's comment.

"Like I dropped the banana on purpose." She rolled her bloody eyes and started to tap a rhythm on her right foot.

"And you did."

"Whatever…So anyways what calls you here?"

"Ah, actually it's Maya herself." He replied.

Both of the females widen their eyes, "Me/Her?"

"Yeah, I heard that she needed some training," he went down to tie his army boots, "and since a little someone has great ass much deal of training, I thought why not, I can be at service better than she had ever experience."

The natural born demon crossed her arms, "Oh and you think that this demon hasn't gone to hell out of training?"

"Not like the way I did," he gave his usual grin. _Zaaaaaaaaaaaaap…_

"Now, now, guys," Maya tried to cool down the tension that's building before it falls down over the place messy, "I'm pretty sure that both of you can train me…"-she started to mumble-"but I am starting to forget why I'm being trained though…"

Unfortunately they didn't listen or even heard to her because as far as Maya can see, they were too occupied with a little racing of incredible inhumanly dashing (but well done) their way to manipulate the ingredients to form many compound or mixtures listed by the menu, then bring the substances, and out to the consumers that await for their meal and leaving the browned eyed dame wondering if she should be afraid or questioning if she should try to stop them. After a few seconds, she had decided her decision. She didn't bother to do either of them and instead she started to wash the pile of dirty dishes that waiting for her to be squeaky clean. And so she just let the powerful demons solve their little argument.

"Face it, I'm better than you!" _Dash, dash, dash…_

"Yeah in your dream!" _Click, click, click…_

"Being the one who also helped trained your ass off day and night, I know and capable more than you do!"

"That still ain't mean a thing!" Yusuke snickered loudly as he swiftly placed down the food on the table one at a time.

"Damn quit your bickering and let these demons enjoy their meal!" An elderly voice said.

"Obaasan!" Mizuku called out cheerfully as she slowed down to wave, no lingering caring what she and Yusuke were doing, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing your fortune telling?"

"Actually it's my fortune telling us is why I am here. I knew that Yusuke would came here for the sweet female's sake. He's going to teach Maya with you"-Mizuku could hear the twenty-four man laugh-"; he experienced different things than you have and vice versa so it'd be a good thing for the young dear. She can use different eyes from others."

"Hai…" She sighed. Mizuku is many things but she isn't disobedient to her Obaasan. She loves her very much since she had been the one who wise the girl many things when she could have been ignorant of.

"Good, after the café is done, you should get Maya on her training." The café. The café that's connected to the concerts use for performer. This café she's standing inside.

"Alright, alright, Obaasan." She said again as she placed the last plate to the man demon with horns and she walked with her short Obaasan to the kitchen. From there they found a Yusuke and a Maya talking.

"…and that's why I'm here." The human finished her explanation, "Oh, Mizuku…and…"

"Just call me Obaasan." The very old demon genuinely smiles like a kind elder lady, "And I have something important to tell you."

"That you're having Yusuke and Mizuku working together to train me?"

"That and I'm here to tell you something just between us."-Silence-"Meaning, you two leave."

"Okay, got that, Obaasan, come on Yusuke…" Mizuku dragged the grown man and out of the kitchen. Even the chiefs, waiters, and waitress left.

The elder lady rubbed her temples and took a glass of water and began to drink it. It was a soft feeling that the human Maya waited quietly, watching what she wanted to say. Slowly she gobble the water in and when she was done, she wiped off the water and sat in a formal Japanese style and the spirit human did the same, really thinking about what's next. Still no speaking, the fortune teller clapped her hands twice and pulled out cards and shuffle them until she was satisfied and placed them down onto the table between them neatly and orderly into eight different groups so that it faced up dark blue patterns that read unknown writing that Maya figure it could be the demon's, in front of her, native language writing. She also felt an odd feeling about the cards that were like spirit energy but very distinctive that made it much different from it. And what made it weird for her is that she could hear voices…she must be losing her mind.

"Okay choose one of the groups." She said sternly with her hands neatly on her lap.

"Um how does this…"

"Girl, just do what I tell you." She said flatly. Her eyes were scary and the human shivered.

Maya gulped, "O-okay…" She picked one on the far left corner. What was left, the demon put them aside.

"Okay, now give them to me." Maya did what was told; the lady took them and shuffles them and flats them out so there were columns in seven and rows of five.

"Now pick three of them." She did. And she looked at all three.

Fox. Mask. Plant.

Maya scrunched her nose and looked up just enough to look at the lady's dull bloody eyes, "I don't understand."

The old wrinkle fortune teller chuckle, "Being young and ignorant, you need much to learn, my child. Like Mizuku had said, you will know in the future."

She didn't say anything. She just stared back down on the cards long and hard. There was only one person that she can think of: Shuichi Minamino; Kurama; Youko Kurama.

All in one.

* * *

The beautiful redhead was laying down on a cold rock (from a cause of his deadly plants) and was in a deep thought of one person: Maya Kitajima.

He knew that she were she was and he knew that an old friend had came to visit her but he didn't know what to feel. He'd hidden a great deal of them from long than before he was human. But he was one to contrive things far ahead. It could because of one of the greatest opponent that he ever met so far. Another life before another.

The hot, dry, dreary wind came across but it hadn't ruined the wonder cast in the young now human Kurama. He took a huge gulp of warm clean water and wiped his face.

He wonders how long before his traveler partner is going to take before she could meet to her fullest. It even reminded him of Yusuke Urameshi and the start when it all started of their first case. It amazed him how much things changed so much. It wasn't like when he was demon. It differs too much to compare them other than it was a path.

An action that did unhook his thoughts, he remained his poise but he didn't let his guard be notice. He recognizes this scent and energy. In fact he knew it too well. It wouldn't be long until they meet face-to-face with the same tone since a few months ago at Genkai's temple. As if it has known what atmosphere to be, the wind took its last spin and a shadow appeared afterwards. It was walking towards the young man and Kurama was ready to do the next move. The sun was burning, casting whatever was underneath it, uncanny large amounts of shadows and footsteps tapped against the poor dry soil. As the shadow figure came closer, its shadows seemed to fade to reveal what was behind it; the fox demon didn't need to guess who it was.

"It's been a while Hiei." Kurama said sedately as he jumped off and on the ground.

"Indeed it has fox boy." The short third eyed demon agreed, "What brings you here? I'm sure a plant user like you wouldn't have any inertest on the demon plains of waste."

"I could ask you the same thing," The taller male just smiled by the slightest, "even as a fire demon, you wouldn't one to roam without a reason."

"Does it matter if I have a reason," Hiei asked in his rude manner, "I don't suppose it's against any, Kurama."

"Whether if you have one or not," he said, "you wouldn't spend so much time to bother to be here, am I wrong?"

Silence.

"You're getting on my nerves fox."

"Save it for what is truly the problem." He put his hands deeply into his pockets and laid back on the large sandy rock.

Hiei huffed "Hn, there's rumors that…"

* * *

"Is this…necessary?" The woman sweats drop. She was looking at the hundreds pound weight held by Yusuke.

"This is your first step to balance out your energy. You put one weight at each of your wrists and ankle. Your main key is to shift yourself up to the pole there and see how far you can go. When you reached your limit then I'll know what to start for you."-His thumb pointed to the million mile high pole behind him-"Strength is not your key. Use you spirit energy to get to move."

"All the time?"

"No, I want to see how much you already can do for watching you climbing that pole. I'll save the much tougher ones for later." He said but it didn't make the girl feel easy but she knew what has to be done.

She didn't say anymore and walked up to the pole. The temperature only worsen the pressure Maya is feeling. However she didn't let it get the better of her. She clenched her fists and the tingles in her started to come back in currents. Even though it wasn't new to her, she still wasn't use to it. It feels like tiny fishes that's biting her.

"Don't worry Maya, if you fall, I'll catch you." Mizuku suddenly said. She had remained quiet but she felt that she should at least assure her.

Kitajima didn't reply but she was grateful for the comment. It was the most she's getting all day. She kept most of her concentration and eyes on her orb of energy and it was coming slowly but it was processing. Maya knew that if she made a mistake, she'll will a lot of energy. If she took too much time trying to not to get it mess up, she'll lose patience. She had to do it quick and it had to be right now.

Screaming, she felt the cursing enchantment stabbing her like she had never felt. She forcefully used her energy to lift her right arm to the pole and then her left. It was slower and harder than she expected which made her disappointed in a way but she kept moving. Her heart was beating achingly but it whispers to her to refuse to stop. And her owner agreed.

Yusuke seriously watching his new and first student, calculating how much effort she's putting. It was amazing for him to see how much similarity she is to him. Of course he complained more than the lady did but it was similar if you look at it.

"She's a bit like you. She has the same potential like you." The brunette comment.

"Most people and even demons spend their whole life training themselves, shaping their bodies to heavy conditions but she can quickly improve her weak points." Yusuke said. Usually he wasn't so deep into anything but marrying to Keiko and becoming a father had somehow build up another side of him.

"Like you." She said with a frown but her expression didn't told what she's thinking. Her bloody ruby eyes mirrored what she saw in front of her. She didn't need to say or show it. It's clear as the sky right above them.

The long haired ebony was twitching as the longer she kept going. She had only gone up to a foot but if you were in her place you most likely couldn't even go that far. The palm of her hand was covered in burning dust of sand but she cover with her one pain that she created herself to even feel anything else.

Her hood to protect her eyes fell off but she didn't notice it. She was only thinking go higher up because she knows that she can. She could feel a presence being right behind and she could somehow know it was supporting her without doing anything physically. Sweat was swimming down and panting flew off and back in. Though it wasn't even keeping her down, it was actually messing her mind to keep going up.

_Don't stop…you can go even higher…better not look down…if you stop to rest just once, you won't stop resting…_

It's like a party in her mind. It was juggling her head with too much voices shooting out in random direction. It was socializing to one person and that's the host of the whole commotion. Everything was crazy and it had her thinking if this was too much…what about what Yusuke have in store for her? After this is done, she wants to ask him about when he was first learning himself.

She should be worrying about what is now but she didn't want to. She wanted to think these things; she didn't want to stay ignorant, she wanted to take away what she can and maybe even more. She hated the feeling that way but she couldn't help it. She loved to learn more.

Cramps was rolling in and it had she biting her pain. Still she kept moving forward, trying to go higher. She was pretty sure that her parents and friends would call her stupid and commanded her to climb back down but if she could meet to her fullest, it wouldn't matter what scolds she receives as long as she gets what she wants.

Her fingers were curling in and she curled them out and as if the sun wanted to make things difficult, it gotten brighter and her mouth got rather dry from the lack of water. And even then she ignored that and still headed up. She was too slow to care about her health. Somehow she was like a sloth, being slow and expanding, and she also felt like turtle that that has to deal the heavy weight she wore. To her, it was like transforming what she didn't expected and getting into another character as an actress. It was all too fitting for her to believe it is.

She licked lips and the wind came again and messed her hair. Her whole right arm was twitching and aching and her left arm was numb. Both of her feet were stabbed in a double edge sword and her stomach twisted all around. She still wanted to go higher.

Her spirit energy had turned from a tingle to an electrical shock that dashed all over her body, sending messages that it was time to stop.

The climber didn't like that note. She screamed, and spitted out blood from the effect of the shock. She lousily continues and didn't look back. Her long dirty black hair was flying over her face and she gave a shake to pull it back. Her teeth were reddening from the choked up blood and her eyes were pierce like she never felt them like before. It was all too the action she wanted.

The wooden pole had become to an end and introduced metal to the female. It was burning but she didn't care. She wanted to go even higher. She leaped forward and she tasted the enjoyment of how far she went.

It was a love that was reborn, that love of adventure for the price of pain. And it was a funny kind of pain because she couldn't stop herself from doing this crazy thing. Her heart and soul wanted to succeed. But…succeed in what exactly?

She didn't know…so she's replacing a knowledge that she wants to farer than her limits. Another cramp smashed in and she scream louder, holding onto the boiling pole.

Another inch she has added of how much she had done. She's ready to do a billion miles if it was set for her. It's what she's so stubborn of. She didn't want to admit that she has limits. The human can do more and better than what others give her credit. She's capable of it as much as an S-rank demon, she just knows it…

It was just now that Maya realize that her sleeves had fallen and she had gotten herself a bit of a tan. Maybe it was a good thing; she wouldn't be as easy to get sunburn as those pale people would be.

It was a long time and the sun had set and the determine female was struggling but still holding on. The hot air had cool down and it given her Goosebumps. Her entire body was shaking and quick sharp twitches were piling up on her. Her panting was heavy now than during the day and her heartbeats were fast.

She was getting sleepy, and all the tension had gone away. Her limbs were still moving of what seems to be unrealistic for a human. By now, she would have passed out on a stroke—or even die from it. But no she isn't, she'll still awake enough to be in a mind of concision.

The sun's goodbye and departure had begun with a flash of her golden ring on her index finger and Maya widen her eyes. _A shadow…_, Maya thought, _a shadow damn it! Where had I known it from? I wish I can remember…_

Out of instincts, she transfer her energy into the ring, not realizing that it was the last amount she has left. An unnatural flickers off of the ring and she gasped softly. Large amount of gusts had unexpected blown causing her to be blinded for a minute. Her grip wasn't strong as it was before and she felt so weak and tired. She wanted to go much higher, higher before she wanted to stop. The trails, marks, scratches, and many more had left what had happen in the past and the natural learner can understand and have images of what the story was. She wanted to do something before she could be satisfied. She took a last glance at the view of the twilight and looked back at the now brick pole. One last breath and she slammed her head against the wall as hard as she can so that she was bleeding. She smiled proudly and let herself fall back down. And down, down Maya went, the stubborn climber, the crazy human, the heartbroken girl, Maya the learner who wanted another chance on something she didn't even know what.

_Swoosh, _Maya glanced up; it's her sensei.

"Hey Yusuke…" She said weakly. She sounded like dried up frog. It was most likely because of the lack of water.

"Yeah?" He answered as he can see how much she was willing to do just to go all the way high as she did.

"Do you know how far I went?"

"Yeah…it's one hundred and eighty-two miles. You did better than what I had thought you would have. Tomorrow, you'll start the real training."

"Eh? But why?" She said tiredly. She's out of it that she was too tired to yawn.

"You want to improve? You have to endure all of the pain so that it doesn't become pain anymore. Trust me, I should know."

"Ah…" Her eyelids became heavy and her brown eyes were sore and despite of it she did not regret it, "I-I see…I'm glad to know…"

She fell asleep. Her tired self was now depending on the former spirit detective whether she liked it or not.

Mizuku smiled walking closer to take a look at her student, "She earned that sleep."

Yusuke nodded in an agreement. A person like her can definitely be powerful not to long. He's interested how she'll come to be. But will it be the right one?

* * *

The next time Maya woke up was when Kurama was making tea.

"Ah…I didn't know you make tea…" Maya yawned. She wonder what time it is.

"You're feeling better. The herbs have done its job." _Herbs, _Miss Kitajima thought, _Oh… I forgot that Kurama is good with plants. Hmmm…_

Maya looked at where her wounds would have been. They're all gone. "Thank you Kurama…" She could a blush came. She couldn't help but think that he might have…

"Ah you don't need to thank me. Mizuku was the one who put them for you." Oh.

"Oh really? And was she the one who got all those herbs?"

"Ah no,-"

"Then who was the one to provide the goods then." Maya smiled brightly and if she stopped acting so dense she would have notice how shy Kurama is being.

"That would be Kurama, dear." Mizuku said out of the blue. But when she looked at Maya, she wasn't there anymore. "Uh…where are you?"

"I'm…I'm…here…" Maya said shaky. Mizuku scared her so suddenly that made her heart beat faster than usual.

"Gosh, those herbs really did the trick since you're able to jump up that high in the ceiling." She smirked, "I never knew you talk in your sleep."

-Total Shock-

Maya began to panic; she had forgotten that she did that a lot and she remember doing stupid things…_On my gosh, _Maya thought, _I wonder if I did any stupid things with I was sleeping? Oh god…_

"I didn't knew that you—"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up. Shut up." Maya fall down and pulled herself, in a shyly style, and ran out of the room before she could hear more embarrassing info that she didn't want to be reminded.

"…like cheesecake." Mizuku went back to finish her sentence before she was rudely interrupted, "Boy, she thought that I knew any embarrassing moments? Than that must means she does have some. Awesome." She smiled.

~Meanwhile with Maya…~

_Tap, tap, tap…_Maya was now slowing down but her heart did not. Who knows what secrets Mizuku had to her advantage? As she walked, she looked out of a nearby window and saw a small man wearing in back clothes sleeping in a tree.

—_**"You…dodged my stroke!!" A short person said. His voice sounded so rasp…**_

_**"You okay?" Shuichi carried me in his arms. He so soothing and firm…I could have my heart skipped a beat.**_

_**"I-I guess…" I stutter. I feel so shy around him especially the position I'm in.—**_

"What. The. Hell." Maya stopped each word. She couldn't understand what she had just had. Was it…a flashback? Was it even hers?

Her head went dizzy and she saw colors of black to red to blue and even mixtures of it. She rests her head against the wall, trying to ease herself. After she got herself back to vision, she rubbed her temples and sighed. She didn't understand what had happen. Memories that she couldn't comprehend. And she hated that.

When she felt better, Maya looked back at the man sitting in the tree. He wasn't there anymore. She narrowed her eyebrows. Thinking for a few minutes, she concludes that he must be a demon. Obviously, if he was human then she could have heard him leave and feel his presence of a human's. Second, even this far, his aura didn't feel human. And lastly, she saw a third eye on his forehead. But the good news is that he must be good. She could tell for some reason but he is kind-hearted. Though she didn't get a good look at him, she could tell and she didn't doubt herself from deciding that. Pretty stupid yes, but she was alright with that. She's pretty sure that she had done even more stupid and crazier things. Still thinking about this unknown demon, she wouldn't mind meeting him. That is if he wouldn't.

Continue walking, she had just realized was in a different building.

…

"Okay…I'm an idiot…" Maya muttered.

"Okay you're starting your first training session."

"Oh," Maya turned around to see Yusuke, "but…what about breakfast."

"You'll have some when you're done." He said and started to lead her the way out and Maya only remain silent.

As they got outside, Maya notice there's a garden pond. And fancy statues and stones were in a certain pattern. The air smelled more like back at Earth than those of demons'. There many trees that could go on for miles. There were mountains too that feels fresh…

"Okay this is your official training area." Yusuke said.

"Eh?"

"For the six months I'm going to help you improve yourself. You're going to get yourself killed if you keep going as you are. All of us agree that you need to get yourself shaped than you already have." Yusuke said. From the light…it made him look…different.

"Who's this all?" Maya asked.

"Why, I, Kurama, Mizuku, Kurozu, the fortune lady, the old hag, and we even discuss it with that grumpy old Miku that you agreed to help." He counted on his fingers.

"Oh…" Maya said uncertain. She was kind feeling something awful. She couldn't explain why, only that she felt awful. But she wouldn't say it. She was just keeping herself calm.

Birds were chirping and Maya thought oddly. Since when…

"Um, Yusuke…"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

"In Genkai's Temple." He said.

"Who's Genkai's? And is it even okay to be here?"

"Eh, the old hag doesn't mind. And she's my old teacher." He grinned and somehow she couldn't but grin along. If she had to pick, she liked this side of Yusuke. And she hardly knows him. Then again, she hardly knows any of them yet they were like a welcome. She likes the sense of danger even if it was stupid to many others and that her parents would have killed her for her doing such a stunt. But hey, she's a grown adult with a job and…_Oops…how can I forget about my job? I'm pretty sure that the building will be finish way before six months…_

"Hey Maya," Mizuku called out, "Your brother sent you a letter. And before you speak, he doesn't know about the demon plains. He just thinks that I'm just mail lady." Maya sighed with relief.

"She can read it after this." Yusuke replied.

"Okay then, I'm also helping out." She jumped off and landed perfectly like a cat.

"Okay," Maya said, "So…can we start?" Honestly she was more concern with the letter. It's been a while since she had heard her brother's word.

"Of course."

* * *

**A/N: I finally finish this chap! I'm so happy! And I'm sorry if the characters (Yusuke and Hiei) were out of character...I'm not really good at it. But I'll try my best to write them out. And I'm not pretty sure how long this fanfic is going to be...but I know how I'm going to end it. Anyways, I do not own anything! If I did, SHIRTLESS KURAMA!!!!! *x***


	14. Feelings that Are Written

(A/N: I'm too lazy to do the training thing between Maya and Yusuke so you can pretend what had happen XD)

Maya grunted from the ach she had to deal with from this morning and to this late night. It was a sore but she knows she would mange to live. She had the letter in her hand as she took a really long stare into it. Taking in a deep breath, she began to unfold the paper and saw her brother's hand writing.

_Sweat and cheap tuna, yep that's like him_, Maya smiled softly as she started reading:

_Dear Maya,_

_You've been gone longer than I thought, and I became worried. While I was heading back home and I bumped to this strange lady that pop up out of no where and well to make it long story short, she knows where you are. Her name Mizuku, was it? Yeah…so I asked her if I could give you this letter since she told me that where you're now doesn't have a telephone connection so yeah. Oddly enough, I truth her words so I'm going to say what you didn't know I'm sure. Easter…that company that you're working at had some troubles and I heard that all the co-works were laid-off for it. Don't worry; money isn't the issues for us at the moment. But I am worry about your safety. Do like what I always tell you, make sure you get a healthy meal three times a day and you clean yourself from filth…It's funny…I used to hate hearing those words from mom and dad…but now I say them to you over and over for the same reason that they said, 'it's because I care for you.' Make sure you write back! I'm freakin worry about you!_

_Hibiki. _

Maya smiled; to her, the only person who could write words with depths of emotions while just being themselves is her one and only brother. She did what she was told as she rush to get from paper and ink and started writing to him what she's been put to without revealing or hinting anything about the demons. Though she did have to be careful while doing so, she was one to rush over things.

"Maya, do you want any tea?" Kurama came in from the door, softly smiled, "Yukina, the one you saw earlier made them."

"Yes please and tell Yukina that I said, 'thank you'." The female smiled just as soft as Kurama's. When she had met the sweet maiden a few hours ago, she had like the aura about her but it was something about her that made her warming and innocent but something chilly and serious at the same time. She couldn't sum it up but she knew there was something about her that her think more deeply and liked her a lot. It could be though because of her easy trait of liking someone or maybe an old habit.

The redhead placed the tea next to her and he joined sitting. The taps of the ink against the paper was earnestly a great yet boring time for anyone unless you were Shuichi Minamino. Honestly, he continues to retain an old fondness from spending the silence with determining Kitajima to talking with the warming, caring Maya. He didn't know why, it wasn't like him to be this way and yet, he liked the feeling. When he told Hiei it was for the best for her, it was only an excuse. If Maya hadn't been there when he was talking to that demon trash before…maybe…maybe they could have developed something…but here she is, like the heavens given them a second chance if there's was even a first one. He began humming sweetly unknowingly making the writer smiled happier than a clam and without realizing she was beginning to look at him.

"What're you're humming about, Kurama?" She pushed strands of hair back, rocking herself forward as she waited for his answer.

"No reason at all," he continues smiling, "writing back to your brother?"

Her smile soften by it didn't go away, "Yeah, I felt kind of bad. But I'm writing back how much I miss, you know, the typical things people would be—hey, how often to talk with your mom, Kurama?"

"A few times every month." He said in his charming smile. A slight blush arose to the surface of Maya's cheeks.

"Yeah…" She neatly took the porcelain cup from the sliver tray, consuming the refreshing homogeneous liquid in, "ah, this is really high quality tea here. Yukina's amazing."

"Indeed she does," he agree, "I think anyone can make a batch as fine as hers."

"True that," she playfully did the gun hand at him, "so also…it means you guys, I mean you, Yusuke and this Genkai…it seems you guys known each other for a long."

"Yeah," he muffles his hair, "it actually began way back."

She nodded her head and began continuing the letter but she hadn't stopped talking, "Well, I was wonder if you know this guy since you know the others…this person—or should I say, demon, was sleeping in a tree. And he was wearing all black."-She looked at her handwriting while so-"And I was hoping that you might know who he is…he seems interesting."

"You might be talking about Hiei." He said, "It's one of his traits of sleeping on trees."

"Ah," she nodded again, "well is he friendly? Or is he a semi-quiet type?"

"Hiei is more of a person who keeps his true feelings to himself," the redhead chuckle recalling the times before in his youth, "but you don't need to worry. He isn't the type to kill without reason, or at least now he isn't one to."

She shudder, "He sounds dangerous yet kind…in a way." She questions herself though Kurama chuckled again.

"In the way you point, he is."

"Ah, so doesn't he come here often?" She excitedly asked. It was so typically her to get worked up for these types of things. Learning news things…lots of fun.

"Every now and then but only for Yukina, he says."

"Oh, why? Are they siblings?" She quickly assumed the reason already; Kurama just smile.

"Good guess, and you're right, they are. However Yukina, herself didn't know until the last I have last met her. It's kind of a long story, but if you want, I can tell you one day."The redhead sipped on the tea in a formal style.

"Oh, okay. It seems like he's protected of her." She said dumbfounded.

"He is." Shuichi let out another small chuckle, "When it comes to Yukina, he's willing to take his life."

"My gosh, what a sweet brother," She said sort of surprise, "I haven't met many that'll do far out of freedom. So um, do you know if he's still around?"

"I still feel his presence here." He replied. Maya blinked, staring and he perfectly understood why, "His energy is better converted and those of what you have met before."

"Oh," she said while thinking herself to be stupid, "now that I think about it, something about him did felt funny. I got me thinking of something really deeply, but I can't remember what."-She place a hand on her forehead-"It's a funny feeling but it's true—for me."

"If you do retrieve the thought, you're free to tell me." He welcomes her to and she embraced it with a hug. He gladly return the hug with one of his own but couldn't help but feel a heartbeat pumping louder than usual.

"Well, I going to take a shower, plus, I'll thank Yukina for the tea myself." She smiled and started walking out of the door. As she closed the door, she blushed madly, calling herself a baka inside her head for doing things without thinking without knowing that the fox was blushing for the first time.

She walked through the halls as she found a nonuse towel, holding it in her hands firmly. _Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, why did I do that? Well I did want to thank him but what if he thinks…?! I'm so stupid! _Maya was getting a fussy war in her mind.

"Maya-san?" A sweet innocent tone asked.

"Oh," she looked up, "I'm sorry, Yukina, I was thinking too much. I apologize."

The blue haired maiden smiled, "Don't be Maya-san, but if you don't mind, want to talk about it? I'm all ears Maya-san."

She thought about it, _why not_, she told herself, _why not_, "Alright, but I want to say, just call me Maya, Yukina. And I also want to say, you have a pretty name."

////////////////////////////////////

As they were in a different room, Yukina began to say, "So what is it in your mind Maya? Is it about Kurama, perhaps?"

Maya sweat dropped, "Have…"-she began to stutter-"have you been through this before?"

"Well, in a way, yes." She said, thinking it through vaguely, "I helped Keiko and Yusuke with their relationship while they were engage, I helped many back when I was in the snow village and I have a relationship of my own…"

"Really, who? And how long have you guys known each other?" The darker haired adult got extremely excited but when she saw the expression on the short female's face, she took some control, "Oh, I'm sorry. I know it's wrong of me to be so noisy…well um…back to my previously thoughts, well my thoughts were on Kurama."-The blush was coming again and she began to fidget-"It's kind of embarrassing for me to say this and I can think of some of the possibilities in the future, but you know that I spent a few weeks with Kurama, right?"-Yukina replied with a 'of course'-"Well, after that short time…I really am starting to grown more of a like but I'm uncertain to say it's 'love'. And back to the possibilities…there's a really large chances that he won't feel the same way. He's an incredible sweet person when he wants to be, but because of that sweetness, I'm afraid he's reject me or accept it but don't feel the same way. So…Yukina, I know now that I've told you, I've wasted your precious time. So if you think it's stupid, tell me it is and we can end it right here and now."

"I think it's been simple all along, Maya." Her eyes shimmer, "You already knew all along what you have to do, but I believe you were pushing that option away from you."

"And that is…?"

"Take a risk," she smiled again, "you won't know until you take that risk."

Maya sheepishly smiled and rested her head on the very petite maiden's shoulder, "Despite that I've only known you for these few hours, it feels like years. Thank you Yukina, and you're right; it was very simple all along. I'm so stupid. Thank you." She hugged the ice wielder and she sweetly hugged the overboard happy Maya.

"I'm going to take that bath now, thank you Yukina, again. And hope you and Hiei are doing well." She randomly smiled and head out to the door, leaving the maiden confused.

/////////////////////////////

When she finally got into the pool of water, she let herself be free from stress and let the H2O particles rinse through all the dirt she had to deal with all day. The young adult's skin was happy to meet contact the warm streamed water and most was being flooded over only the head to be above the surface.

"Well, if today was bad, I couldn't imagine what tomorrow will be like." She said to no one particular. She added more soap to help the water.

As she continue to clean herself, she couldn't but feel something strange is going on but she shrugged it off, only concern about taking her nice bath. She continue doing so until, she heard a sound. That made her becoming more guarded but she didn't any more than so. She dives in, her head over and under too, and she explored what's under the water: floor, floor, and more floor. Not one she would say exciting but it was definitely neat, she can say. She swims around, goofing around on her bath, filling the huge tub with soap. She was humming in her head but still kept in guard just in case she had to be in different position to fight or whatnot.

When she felt satisfied, she got off, reaching to the towel to dry herself. The water dripped down as she walked, thinking about that sound. She still couldn't completely shake off the itchy suspicion on her neck yet she tried to focus on something else. It was failing badly.

She groaned, putting on new clean clothes and wrapped the white fuzzy towel around her long dyed hair as she dashed outside of course not without crossing paths on others.

Yusuke asked her where in the world she's going and she yelled 'garden'. Curious but lazy, he haft-ass the thought and continue to go to the room where Keiko's at.

He opened the thin sheeted door and he welcomes himself in and sweetly asks, "Hey, Keiko, how's the baby doing?"

Keiko was wearing a light skimpy rosy shirt and a long white skirt jeans. The brunette was smiling, softly rubbing her hands against her swollen belly. She was reading her romance novel, something she do when she bored and she welcome her husband, and "The baby is doing fine, enjoying that the father has come back."-She kisses her dear's sweet lips.-"So that Maya girl, how's she doing?"

Yusuke snickered; she knew from watching them on a view, seeing how much the clumsy the woman is, she's interested. Honestly she didn't felt comfortable but seeing the atmosphere between the two, plus that Yusuke wasn't one to go that way, she wasn't worry. She trusts him.

"She's something but she has potential that's for sure."

"I see," she smiled, "any way, could you get that cheese cake Yukina made? I'm craving for another piece."

"Sure," he generously did so, "make sure you don't eat this whole room when I'm gone."

"YUSUKE YOU IDIOT!" She thrown a shoe directly to his face hard enough for him crash out though the trembling wall.

/////////////////////////////////////

Once Maya was outside, she quickly regret not bringing a jacket at the least, the cold air of the night rubbed itself unpleasantly to her skin causing her to slightly shiver. However, if she decided to head back in to get one, the strange feeling would go away, so she ran deeper to whatever the feeling it coming from. The moon was only a few days to become a full moon and she honestly felt a fright that tugs her skin but she was more determine to go through it.

She continue running with the wind arranging where her hair should fly over but it wasn't a whole big of a deal since she's use to it already. Her hands became cold and she rubbed them to receive some thermal energy.

She saw a shadow, and her attention was full alert. The shadow was moving, and the light of the moon flashed to the demon.

"I'm guessing you're Hiei?" Maya said.

"Hn, that fox sure knows how to blabber about it to someone who isn't involved in it to begin with." The red eyes demon comment.

"Hey, I was the one who asked him that question, so if you got a problem say them to me, not him." She placed her hands on her hips.

"I got no problem, you human." He looked back forward, meaning facing his back to her. The short fire wielder knew there's something about her and it's at the tip of his tongue but he couldn't tell what it is. Typically Hiei, he remained silent for a bit.

Maya too, got quiet, and she walked closer to him. Kurama is right—about what he said about him and she wasn't afraid of it, oh no. She actually would like to know him a bit, hinting it by walking up closer to him, and he remain unchanged of his position. She was just wondering what he was looking at but the darkness was kind difficult for her to know.

After a few minutes, she couldn't stop herself from getting bored badly and hence being a questioner, Maya asked, "What are you looking at, Hiei? And before you say, about 'ugh, these human species…' blah, blah, blah, the naked eye can't see something dark. I could explain why but they would take too much time. And I can feel the spirit energy so I know it isn't something that can produce energy."-Hiei's eyes rolled to Maya's way and she stared into those red pierce eyes before she continued her talk; they were similar to Kurama's but very different likewise, as its story is much different but cross passing-"So well, anyways, back to my main point what are you looking at, Hiei if you don't mind sharing?"

"Nature itself." He stayed unemotional.

"Oh, I guess you enjoy these kind of things, that's cool." She smiled, "My mom was like that too but I guess you don't care."-She placed her hands into her pockets-"But I have a big mouth, if you didn't notice. She didn't take the things for granted, in fact, she never wasted on anything. She also had enjoyed the simple things in life like she didn't spend much money for herself and put them for her children before herself. She's probably one of those women who didn't want a whole lot but the love she desire. Maybe, you think the same way—just that in that of those in a male's point of view. Well, any who, I'll leave you alone, Hiei, but don't think this isn't something to slip off to mind." The taller person walked in the other direction, thinking what she said was most likely useless but she didn't mind. It was a good thing for her to say something when she wanted to.

As she walked, she didn't hear the words of the demon, "I'm not one to do so, human."

///////////////////////////////////////////

When she finally was back at Genkai's temple, she felt the cold frost being invade from the heat and she sighed heavenly.

"I see you got yourself being a child." An elder voice comment.

"Oh, hi there Genkai. I was just exploding a bit. See, I like taking notes." She explained.

"Well then," her expression did not change, "here's one thing to take note on. Don't ruin my floor or you'll find yourself up somewhere you don't want to be in."

"H-hai." A sweat fell, despite of her shower two hours ago, "I'll make sure it's clean."

"Good, I'll be going now." She walked down the hall, leaving the frighten younger person running the other way without making a single dot of dirt on the floor.

////////////////////////////////////

As she enter her room, almost breathlessly, she saw a group of figures that she didn't recognize except for two.

"OMG YOU'RE MAYA! ALIVE AND AWAKE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THE MAYA KITAJIMA IS AWAKE AND IN MY PRESENCE!" A high-pitch screaming blue haired teenager chirped and she hugged the nearly out of breath Maya.

"Can't…breathe…help…" She squeaked; her face was changing color.

There was a blond teen with blue eyes and three scars on each cheek, he looked annoyed of the hugging girl's action, "Hinata stop you're crazy doings. Can't you see we got to discuss important things right now?"

"But…!" The girl started to protest but two darker teen, one with raven hair male and the other bold black female began to drag the obsessed hugging girl into a different room with a pink haired teen following them either nervously or sweat dropping. When Maya finally was released, she gasped for air and her skin color went back to its original tan color. She heard the whining girl scream 'no' and 'this is one in a life time opportunity' and she couldn't comprehend what the heck is going but the air pressure in her head was dizzy for the lack of air made her not think a whole a lot. She heard the door closed and Kurama next to her helping her to stand.

"I apologize, I should have warned you. The girl who hugged you is Hinata Hyuga and she's a tad fan of these things."

"O-okay then…I think I'm going to get more tea." She struggle walking which made Kurama worried and a laughing Yusuke whistling.

"Do you want me to take you there?" Kurama offered but Maya decline.

"I'm alright. I see whatever it is, it's really important. I think Yukina won't mind for some company. I-I'll see you guys later." She weakly laughed, using the wall for support. As she walked, her curiosity came back. She wonder who they were but something told her that she'll know later on so she put it aside her and head to where Yukina is.

As she founded Yukina making tea, she asked, "Isn't for those people?"

"Yes but would you like some more?" Yukina kindly asked.

"Yes please." She sat down next to her.

While she was making the tea, she asked the shaking human, "Hinata-san's powerful hugs did that to you Maya?"

"I see you've notice." She weakly laughed, "Did she any to you?"

"Almost, however Hiei-san stopped her before she could."

"Ah, so Hiei met them too." She looked at an angle.

"You've met Hiei-san?" Yukina asked.

"Oh, about an hour." She said, but anyways, "what happen after Hiei stopped Hinata from hugging you to death?"

"Well, Hinata-san got extremely excited and she began chasing Hiei-san and I've notice Naruto-san getting angry for some reason."

"I think he may like her." Maya giggled.

"I think so too, Maya." She smiled, "Oh the tea is ready, and I should bring them to them. If you don't mind I'll place this cup for you. I'll be right back, Maya."

"Alright then." She let the smaller female leave and she took out the letter to her out. She made sure to double check any grammar mistakes and what to omit or add. Hopefully Mizuku could deliver this to her brother safely and she wouldn't let her brother worry too much.

As she was please, she took a book from the shelf, one that's interesting enough for her to want to read and she began. As she read the words on the pages, she couldn't get herself into the story a lot but she continue none the less. As she continue reading along, she couldn't stop thinking about others things that drifted through mind. She sighed, she felt so bored. She decided to put the book away—that is until a picture off from the page. Maya let out a little gasp but she didn't became out of control though being the noisy person she is, Kitajima took the fallen picture in her hands to look at the faded fame carefully.

It showed a young woman with long black hair with two pigtails on each side and big childish black eyes. The lady in the picture was wearing cutesy casual clothing and was sitting next to a woman with pink hair and big chestnut eyes. Maya looked closer to the picture. It was Genkai, she was sure from the size, she was pretty sure. The other woman she was sure looked like someone she knows but that is resemble to Tenma-chan but not quite fully a like. The twenty-four-year jet black haired Maya thought that maybe they're related. That's that best logic she can think of but if she had learned anything so far, it's that there's lots of things that has no logic.

"I see you freely nose yourself right into something that you shouldn't put yourself into."

"Eek! Genkai, I-I apologize." She sheepishly smiled.

"Save that for later, now since your little curious mind want to ask some questions" Dumbly, Maya nodded, "Well, then you'll find out tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow instead of now?" Maya asked.

"For big reason, just that your mind is joggle up right now. I can understand why how such a simple person like you need a little to take things a bit slow but I'm going to speed things up just a bit. As you excuse me I'm going to take this book and you keep the picture before I leave."

She watched the older woman who popped out of no where, walking out of the door and Maya sighed heavily. The pink haired woman is right; lots of things have been joggling in her mind. Yawning, she began to rubbing her forehead and she finish her tea before she headed back to the room she's going to sleep in for the night.

As she walked, she notice the same people that she did not recognize before, chatting in a room and she can hear then perfectly. Listening to their conversation, she giggled, being amused of these youngsters talks. But wanting to not be noisy this time, she continued to her way to her room as she passes to Kurama.

"Maya going to bed?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, it's getting late…well I'll see you later…" Before she could have left, the redhead fox grabbed her wrist, making her heart miss a beat, "Um Kurama, what is it?"

"Here, put this ring into any of your fingers, it may look like a regular ring but it has a map in Earth, Demon Plane, and Spirit World with the correct time. So just in case if you ever get lost, you can pinpoint your location."

"Oh…" She barely said, "Thank you, Kurama. Well, I'll see you in the morning then."

She walked off, leaving the loner frown as he watched her leave.

* * *

Miku was stirring the pot, humming a tone. It was another day where she spent in the den, analyzing memories, and note taking, boring but a fine one compared to the others she had before in her younger years. She was boiling eggs though it wasn't for her but for someone else—that is coming soon in the middle of the night. She couldn't understand why that imbecile human wanted to come to such hour, even herself, needed some sleep too but knowing the young collage student, the auburn haired woman can put it aside of her since she knew what it was had one main reason for her arrival: Maya Kitajima that is in her clever plan of hers. And plus she is wondering about the next step to it thought it was indeed making the spiritual Miku worried. She is full responsible for this and if anything breaks the long term rules of the worlds then it can cause full of madness bigger than the wars or homicide more then she do not to see it come true, something being the first and only humans to live this long, she could not let that happen.

"Still worry Miku?" Shadow groomed himself.

"Yes, it's been a while since that woman came. I do not know what she'll do next." She sighed, "still I love her as if she was own child."

"Ah, yes, yes, of course, Miku," he nodded, "but be sure you don't do anything off. Even though you two are like family, she even knows what the consequences are."

"And that's why she's willing to do so," Miku pointed a finger at him, "she knows it fully so much that she is willingly to in her freedom."

He sighed, "It's a shame if something bad happens to her, I mean, if she were to be gone, this story wouldn't have begun."

"Indeed," she agreed, "but one way or another, it would have happen."

"You think so?"

"I know so." She plainly crossed her arms.

"Ugh, well, make sure you don't boil the eggs."

"Of course, I lived life more than a person can count in their life and after their death; I know how to boil eggs."

"Last time you boil eggs, it damaged the entire den and we had to clean it for two WHOLE days. I have the sun's rays, you know! It's hard to move around if I touch just a tiny ray, tiny ray, Miku." He complained; Miku rolled her blue eyes.

"Look, that was when I had a lot in my mind, now I can boil perfect eggs, you just watch and see." She told him straight out though he grumble, worrying over if she'll screw it up or not.

As time went by, the chief was sure that her eggs were done and slowly she turned it off, happy to herself and gloating how she didn't screw the eggs up, she placed the hard boil eggs into a bowl and finish it with a gloat sprinkle to her eggs with salts.

"Dumb luck." He mutter.

"Say what you want, I still got the eggs done." She yawned, "Boy, she better come here soon, I'm tired."

More time went by as the two waited and Miku was about to give up and head to bed until she heard a knock on the ceiling.

"Oh that must be her, and about time to. Shadow get the door will you?"

"Yeah," He groaned and travel up to the ceiling to open the door, "Yo, Chika, it took you too long. Why's that?"

A female that looked no younger than eighteen sheepishly smiled as she ran through her long messy black and fixed her oval glasses, "Well you see something came up and well, you know, it kept me to delay. But I'm here, so may I come in?"

"No."

"Eh, but why?" She asked.

"You came late." He replied to the obvious reason.

"I already told you why." She told him feeling whiny.

"And you didn't elaborate on did you."

She whisper it to him.

"Oh…my…gosh…"

The female nodded, "Yes, but it's true."

"My lord…okay I'll never ask why." He moved from the side, letting the late camper hoped into the den.

"It's been a while Christel." Miku said smoothly.

"Yes, it's been a while, Miku." She agreed, "Now let's go to where the eggs are and we'll talking about the next step on Maya-chan."

* * *

**A/N: Important news, if I don't update for more than two months, then most likely it means, I can't use the internet. Why? Well my mom is going to get lay off soon so if they (parents) can't pay for the bills for it then I can't continue. But it won't mean that I'll abandon it, so when I can able to use the internet, I'll try to work on it. I hope you can forgive me.**

**And another thing, I apologize for the story is rushing. It's late and I don't want to update it in the morning. I want to start working the next chap tomorrow and hopefully I can finish the next chap on this Sunday. I'm trying my best to get as much work done. And for any grammar mistakes, I apologize again but I'm too lazy. :/**

**Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did, wouldn't have rushed it and plus I would have made KuramaXMaya a canon pairing.**


	15. Smile for the Camera!

"What's next in your so 'genius' plan." The older person asked.

Across from Miku's, was a woman that looked no younger than eighteen with long messy ebony hair with a pair of dark chocolate eyes. Her skin was not fare but a tan kind of color. Her outfit associate to a men would wear for a business—a black outer coat (A/N: I'm sorry but I don't know what to call it DX) with matching black pants and shoes, a plain dark red tie and a white dress shirt. Her agony was the only thing that stopped her from looking a serious person but eh.

"Well, I was thinking that I should meet her myself." She said straight to the point as she took an egg from the bowl before she started to crack it open.

"What?" She shouted, "For what? One move and you may screw it up, Christel."

"I know, I know," she tried to call the stressful woman, "but there's an important reason why I'm doing so. It's Katherine."

"Katherine? What do you mean?" She couldn't understand what she means.

"You know Katherine—kitsune demon Katherine." She thrown the while piece of meat into her mouth and thrown the shells in the bowl; she took another egg.

"And?" She waited for the girl's next choice of words.

"She's looking for Kurama." She said, "But she knows he's with Maya and she'll talk with her face-to-face if it'll mean she'll get what she wants."

"Say it ain't so." She gasped.

"I cannot," she said sadly, "it's better if you hear the truth than if I would to give you a lie."

She sighed, "If it has to be that way then tell me, what are we going to do?"

"You'll relax, Miku, being an old woman, you don't need to worry," she reassure her, "as what I'm going to do—I'll go meet up with Kurama though I'm pretty sure he already knows—but it's nice to see him every once and a while…and I'll meet Maya after talking to Kurama and I'll stick there for a bit until I have to leave. Plus, there's a few troubling kids that I have to talk to while I'm there."

"Okay, then since you're going there alone, make sure you give Maya-dear this."-She withdraw a golden ring from her hands and place it in the young female's hands-"The dear may need a new one since I've heard that she nearly broke the last one."

"Ah, gotcha'." She nodded, "And by the way, you did better cooking these eggs this time. I couldn't believe the mess you had cause—"

"Look, I had a lot of things in my mind then okay—and I still do." She argued.

"Okay whatever you say." She raised her eyebrows, "but you don't need to stress yourself, Miku. You already have more than enough troubles on your shoulders. Get your sleep; I'll just take these eggs now."

"Fine, fine." She grumbles. "And don't go overboard with Kurama when you meet him."

"I can't promise you that." She laughed, remembering all those times when she glomp the poor redhead, "But anyways, that's all I had to discuss for now, so get your sleep. You can't collect people's memories without sleep. You're still human after all." Christel waved goodbye and let the lighter haired woman watch her set off and out. Miku began to yawn and rubbed her temples. It's already past midnight.

"Katherine, eh?" She said to no one particular, "I thought she was dead."

"I guess she isn't," Shadow popped back up, "We all know how dangerous she is."

Miku sat on the wooden chair, steady, and calmly breathed in and out, "It's been over 700 years I've saw her."

"She probably changed her appearance," He said, "she's pretty skillful."

"I know that," she groaned, "I don't need to be reminded."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it," he lowered his voice, "it's like you said, it's been over 700 years. I'm excited to hear anything new from her."

"I know that too," she yawned again, "but I'll take my rest now if you excuse me."

///////////////////////////////

As morning rose, Maya was brushing her hair, getting ready for the next part of training that Yusuke's giving her. She hummed, feeling refresh compared to yesterday.

The door open, with a little overexcited teen looking over the adult.

"Oh, hi, you must be Hinata right?" She smiled at the dazed girl.

"YOU'RE MAYA! YAAAAAAY!" The blue berry girl ran to Maya and hugged her tight however it wasn't as deadly from the night.

"Y-yeah I think you already you KNEW that." The confused Maya panic.

"I'm sorry, but I'm guess really excited to meet you." She squealed throughout her words.

"So I've notice." She weakly laugh, "So who are you and why are you here?"

"Oh," she said, "I'm Hinata Hyuga and I came here by accident but I did know Kurama and the others sometime earlier. We're hoping that we can Kurama's help a bit with something."

"I see," Maya nodded, "well, I'm kind of wondering, why are you jumpy when you saw?"

The younger person sheepishly laughed while ribbing the back of her head, "Well you see it all started from this manga call Yu Yu Hakusho and ever since I was a little girl, I've enjoyed it very much from the bottom of this little heart. And you see your name, Kurama's name, Yusuke's name, Yukina's name, and many more are from this manga and you can say I'm a huge fangirl. It makes me very happy to see you."

"Ah…" Maya was speechless; she felt very flattered.

"Now that's said and done," the teen's aura darkens, "I have a little favor for you to do and if you refuse than I'll force you to do it."-She held up a dress-"It's always a dream of mine to do this to you"-Sweat dropping, Maya began to back up from the creepy Hinata in fright however the six-teen-year-old Hyuga was too quick and cunning to let her chance to go to waste-"Don't run Maya! I can't get a painless change that way!"

"You're not going to change me!" She cried as she running away from the rapid fangirl.

"Yes I am!" Hinata chirped with an evil smile.

"Why are you doing this?" She continue running for her life.

"I already you! I'm a fangirl!" She exclaimed.

"Could you switch that off just a bit, please?"

"I cannot," she squealed, "Once I'm this way, I won't stop until I am satisfied!"

"Oh my god," she ran through the halls, "Someone get me out of here!"

"Okay!" Hinata grabbed Maya, and a dark glow shoot through from her pearl eyes, "Time to dress up, Maya-chi-chan."

///////////////////////////////////////

"You—you evil girl!" Maya sobbed as she crossed her arms around, feeling how much cleavage is showing and how short the clothes are.

"Yep, yep," she smiled and the dark creepy look did not fade away, "All we need now is Kurama to be here!"

"K-Kurama?!" She blushed, "W-why?"

"Because, Maya dear," her face darkens and her right thumb and index formed an 'L' rubbing her chin, "It's the only way to seduce Kurama to be yours."

"S-seduce?" Maya blushed to the reddest possible, "What made you think I'll do that and plus, do you think he'll fall for it."

What Maya said is true however, it only made things worse, not better, as Hinata's smiled widen, "Oh, don't worry, I have it all worked out, that is if we work this out."

"I don't want to work this out!"

"Too bad!" She said, smiling, taking in her prey with her spider webs in her grasp "NOW I'VE GOT YOU!"

Feeling pale, she's feeling stress.

////////////////////////////

The redhead fox, Kurama and the blond fox named Naruto were reading the newspaper on the compound as the ice maiden, Yukina, was preparing some morning tea for everyone. Yusuke was talking to the three other teenagers about the past memories outside and showing them around the vast rural, Keiko is reading her novel with the baby in their cooled room, Genkai relaxing out in the fresh air and of course last but not Hiei napping on a branch. The morning was pretty peaceful so far and there's noise came from mostly from the birds and nearby rivers/streams. Well at least when it was good while it lasted.

"Kurama! Kurama!" Hinata hoped off from the hall and it seems like she struggle to keep something from leaving, "Guess what!"

"What is it Hinata?" He calmly smiled at the teenager.

"I want to know your opinion about this outfit. Maya is my model from this since I want to explain how I designed it. I want you to be honest Kurama, so if you don't like it, then just say it okay?" She smiled widely and he and the annoyed blond knew something is up.

But Kurama just nodded, "Alright then."

"Good," she looked like she's about to stalk someone, "Maya come out!"

"NO!" Maya refused.

"Fine," she humble said, "I'LL MAKE YOU!"

A huge ruckus crashed the two which made the blonde wondering what the hell is going on while Kurama just simple did his best to keep his poise.

"Here she is, Maya Kitajima in the fresh~" She presented the embarrass adult, trying to hide herself.

The blond had a nosebleed as where Kurama chocked to his surprise. _And to think she didn't felt comfortable when Chika forced her to wear such a thing, _Kurama to himself.

"S-she forced me into it." Maya stuttered, "I-I never wanted to wear it!"

"But you look very hot!" Hinata exclaimed and pulling her over closer to Kurama and she (Hinata) nudged the redhead, "So what do you think Kurama? Isn't she to die for?"

"W-well," Kurama struggle to say something; there was a huge knot tied in his throat, "I think she's a very beautiful person inside and out, but if she's doesn't want to wear it then she doesn't have—not that you didn't do a well job on it."

Hinata smiled, "Thanks for the honestly"-She stole glances at Maya turning red-"And I also have something I want to propose. In today's training, I think Maya-chan should dance with Kurama on the large beach.

"Eh, for what?" Maya stammered.

"Training of course," a light in her eyes shined bright than the stars, "you don't know when or when danger it going to come, and in situations you may not be wearing the best suit of clothing to fight in so why not do some training on that? And I've heard about you needing something train stuff."

_Very clever, Hinata, finding another way to get what you want, _the blond fox smirked at his love of his life finding another way but still very annoyed. The two males amusingly watched the ladies headed outside, one being against her will and the other giggling like crazy as if she won one million dollars, shouting whether it's going to be fun or not. The wind was breezy making the chills climb up to the haft naked adult whined about the weather but the happy girl was too excited to worry about it. She's getting a chance to do something she longed both which the two guys already knew.

"H-Hinata, you're going too fast, I can't close up this dress!"

"No," Hinata said, running down the stone steps, "if we don't hurry we won't get enough time to something what else I have in mind!"

"What sort of 'else' did you have?" Maya shouted; the wind was playing along their long hair.

"You will find out, Maya!" She laughed; she stopped to whistle, taking a stop for the view up at the compound, "Boy that's a long way up."

The already tired woman was trying to catch her breath; she has trouble trying to handle this situation. The girl was more than she thought she was. It was heavily difficult.

"Off to the beach now!" Hinata cheered.

"Wha-AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maya screamed. She didn't even need to run to catch up; the strength the young Hyuga has in her was moving through her, strong enough to wave her like a flag.

Hinata remained excited as she quickly marched along the trail. Soon enough, they were at the sandy beach and she gladly rolled herself over it. Despite being 'kidnap' out of her own will, she smiled at the childish teen and she joined in. Or she was about to.

"Oh, no Maya, I worked hard to make you look sexy!" Hinata said with eyes shining, "I can't allow you to ruin it."

"Damn."

//////////////////////////////////

"Kurama!" A sweet shout came, "And Naruto! It's been a while!"

"C-Chika?" Naruto stammered "Where did you come from?"

"Why don't you ask my parents?" She laughed, "Anyways, I have something important to tell you guys but they're both different topics. I need to talk to Kurama first, okay Naruto, so if you don't mind I'm going to borrow him."

She took the redhead god and stormed off to the halls.

"Tell me, Chika, what is it that you wanted to speak of?"

"You heard that Katherine is still alive, am I correct?" She said seriously; her expression changed vaguely.

"Indeed I have," he said, "what of it?"

"Well, I am concern for you and Maya," she said, losing the lights in eyes; she didn't felt any happiness to speak of this but she cared more of the human's safety, "we all know ruthless she can be when she doesn't like the conditions are. When I inform of her return, at first I didn't believe that person but I saw her myself and she looked…"-She whispered the word to the fox's ear; he remained emotionless as a stone but his heartbeat was on the contrary-"That's how much I am concerned. She may want to remove Maya if it'll get her way, Kurama. I'm hoping that I can meet Maya sometime today. So where is she?"

"She's with Hinata at the beach." He replied.

"Okay then, I guess we should be careful from now on." She pulled the strands of hair out of her right ear, "Hopefully this time it won't be like the last."

//////////////////////////////////

"Katherine-san, don't you think you need your rest?" Emi asked the wound fox. She was smiling despite in her condition but she couldn't help but feel excited. It's been such a long time since she saw Youko and she wanted to make sure she has the right items to release him.

"Don't worry, Emi," she huff up almost a laugh, "I got things everything under control. Just make sure you forget the combinations though."

"Hai." She nodded, "but I want to tell you Katherine-san, they aren't here anymore."

"I know," she fixed her ponytail, "but there's another thing why I came to this waste land."

"And that is Katherine-san?" the redhead gave the blond a wet cloth to clean.

"Thanks," she said, "I have to speak with someone."

///////////////////////////////////////

Kurozu was cleaning the pot as he whistle in her boredom. He remembered what his sister was doing. _Going to the human world_, he thought sadly, _I hope she knows what she's doing._

It's been a few days since he last saw her and the others, but as his job here in the demon plane, he has to stay here unless something urgent comes.

He sensed a presence. And he knew who it was.

"So the rumors were true." He said darkly.

"I'm so flatter that you've remember me." A feminine voice echoes the room.

"Of course I wouldn't," he said, "you wouldn't stop being a emotional wreak so much that you started killing millions of demons that long ago."

"But can you blame me," she asked persuasively "I was mourning. I needed comfort to heal my open wound."

"And to do that by killing ones that weren't involved?" He asked her with his own logic question, "Surely, you were and still is mature enough to handle something the inevitable."

"Look, Kurozu-_kun_," She seductively sobbed, swaying her hips side to side at the same time, walking to the darker haired demon, "we all learn from our mistakes, isn't that right? I was young and foolish, I admit."-She rubbed his shoulders to the point it became relaxing-"but you don't need to be so harsh. And I know that you know that killing is not new for everyone both demons and humans. It has happen since organisms roam in the worlds."-She began whispering to his ear-"…don't forget what we had, Kurozu-kun. All those years we bonded…don't you think that—"

The male shook her off, "Look Katherine that was then. You and I both know we have drifted apart, when everyone had thought you were dead fifth teen years ago."

"But I'm not," she said, "I just haven't been in the demon world for a while, but I am glad you were able to recognize me."

"How can I were I witness that other side of you?" He seriously asked as he gritted his teeth, "The only thing I regret was that I was so stupid to never doubt you."

"That hurt, Kurozu-kun," she faked a tear, "your older self was much a better person."

"People change," he lowly mutter, "this world change…Youko changed."

"Don't say that!" The blonde snapped at him, "he may be in a human's body but he certainly didn't change!"

"You seriously believe that?" He glared, "Of all people, you rank the highest to understand what we were taught. Obaasan still worries…Mizuku still worries…but I don't. I couldn't end my reasons why."

"Well," she sassily snapped, "I know a way to get your bitchy sister to be back to herself if you help me with something. It deals with that human Maya. If you help me kill her then I'll give you this"-she held out a bottle-"Its effects is forever bond—it'll get her back to who she was. I know how much you missed her real self. What do you say? It's a great deal, is it not?"

///////////////////////////////////////

"Hinata…c-can we please leave? My legs are cold." Maya shivered. The feelings of the wind going over and under made her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"No, we are taking you pictures, Maya." Hinata said, "Pictures shows a thousands words."

"Well here's one," the older female offered, "LOUSY! And I'm leaving!" She ran off but the addicted teen chased after her.

"Come on, I just want a thousand pictures of you and maybe some with Kurama!"

"One is definitely more than enough!" She protests.

"I HAVE A PICTURE OF KURAMA SLEEPING!" Hinata notice Maya's ears enlarge, "And boy does he look like an angle."-She fanned herself the pictures of him in her hands-"It's too bad that you can't see it…unless you're willing to model for me and with Kurama too."

"…I'm leaving." She said.

Hinata whistle, "Did I forget to mention that I have a picture of him _**AND **_his hunky six-packs? I guess I didn't"

Maya's curiosity and desire in lust had gotten the better of her and she ran back to her, snatching the pictures of her hands, and like the eyes of a fangirl, she hadn't notice that her mouth water from the perfect figure, the water dripping drop from his lustrous body, the glowing emerald eyes that shot bullets at her heart but it was his lips—those curve lips in its form that melted her heart whole thus Hinata smirked, knowing that she had her prey in the palm of her hands. The blue haired girl began to say, "Well, since you seem to be interested so much I'll let you have them that are like I said before, if you promise to model for me and take some picture with Kurama, then you are free to have them."

Maya was too dazed in her neverland that she unknowingly nodded making the crazy fan to take that as a yes. She even recorded that agreement from her camera.

"Okay then, since that's been made…TIME FOR TAKING PICTURES!" She waked the dreamer from her slumber.

//////////////////////////////

"What did I have myself into…?" Maya grumble as she began to 'seductively' pose 'for' the camera. _I blame for that picture…damn._

Hinata was taking picture from all angles, making sure she didn't let any slots wasted and every pose a well done one. She was pretty excited of course; anyone who has the huge love for the show would be excited to do the same. She knew Chika would be too.

"Nice now, sit like this on the table and lay back like this," she showed her, "this way, you'll more intensely hot but look very comfortable. And place your arm over here,"-she showed her-"This way it also shows that sweet side too, making your look like a complicated person yet simple."

"Eh…" she began to slightly blush at the dress had now felt like it wasn't a dress anymore. It was just enough to cover her opening.

"Good, blushing is good." She gives thumbs up, "It also shows that innocents being knew to this kind of sexy side."

"How old are you?" She nervously asked, "You seemed to be too young to think these things."

"Well you're old enough to be a babe." She smiled like reason, "That's all it matter, Maya. Now don't look directly at the camera but don't face behind it as well."

Maya sighed, doing so; the lights flickered for a quick second.

"Wonderful," she cheered "now just 998 more to go!"

"I thought you were kidding." She gasped; Hinata only shook her head.

"Nope, I was not, I don't kid when something like this comes." She flipped her long hair, "In fact, I'm so serious that if someone was meddling in, I'll beat the crap out of them."

_Scary person_, Maya gulped, _didn't know them truly existence. _

"Any, who,"The teen chirped, "let's get back to taking those pictures, shall we? I think I haven't told you I've never been this excited for the last sixteen years I lived in this world."

The happy Hinata Hyuga dragged the older person at a long thin tree by the rocky cliff as the Hyuga told Kitajima to stand in front of it and play around it in a gracefully yet innocent way. Honestly she didn't know how to act like she's having fun when it's the opposite but she did promise her (even if she was in a trance) so she'll try to pretend to. The wind was blowing much lighter so it was easier for her if not all. Though she did have trouble to gracefully walk around to what the girl wanted but she just told her what she wanted her to do.

"Maya," she said, "think of someone important to you and that they're with you at the moment. Imagine them teasing you and you want to get back at him."

"Okay, I'll try." She said. She closed her eyes, thinking of her parents and brother back when her parents were alive…

"_Maya dear, how do you think this shade looks on me?" Her father says._

"_Dad, you look like one those girls at my school." She laughed, and her father tickles her, "Stop that dad…you…you aha…know how much I hate being tickle."_

"_Sho dear, I need help with the bags." Her mother called for her father._

"_Alright, alright," he chuckle, "I'll get you next time."_

"_I'll only be tougher," She proudly said._

"_That's what you said last time when you got yourself looking like a scarecrow in front of that boy you like,"-Maya tremble by her brother's words-"oh what was his name? Oh right, Shuichi—"_

"_Shut up!" Maya blushes and began hitting her brother's back, "Mind your business, Hibiki!"_

"_Make me." He laughed._

"_Who is this boy Shuichi, Maya?" Her father inquired._

"_He's no one, dad!" She whined._

"_Oh, he's a boy in her class. He has one of the highest ranking in her school, a huge heartthrob just the way Maya—" _

"_Shut up!" She began chasing him around the tree._

"_Try too!" He mocked her. Their feuding eventually became a friendly tackle and they both ended up laughing under the tree…_

Hinata stared how playfully Maya was in tune to herself, in a level to where she was talking to herself. It was incredible to her how the adult sounded like a teenager.

"Ah, very good," Hinata said, pronouncing very by replacing the 'Y' sound with 'DE, "Beautiful, moi beautiful. You make me proud Maya."

However the teen did not hear her hence that she's in her wonderland. Not bother by not answering, Hinata continue taking pictures of the dreaming Maya.

///////////////////////////////

Back at the temple, Genkai was still relaxing around same with Hiei; Keiko was talking to Yukina in their female chatters where as the guys including the teenagers were discussing their plan with Chika. It's been over three hours since Hinata and Maya was off to the near by beach and they haven't return yet. As they were talking, they heard a huge ramble, similar to those of an earthquake. Everyone began to move out.

"That the heck is going on?!" The blonde yelled. Next to him was a teen named Sasuke.

"I have a hypothesis." He and Kurama said at the same time.

"And that is…?" Yusuke looked at their way.

"Oh, I know, I know!" the college student Chika clapped her hands happily; "Hinata must be back with those pictures. I'm so happy!"

Everyone except for Genkai, looked strangely at the perky girl, "What pictures?!"

"Um," she sweat dropped, "N-nothing."

"Oh, Chika you're back? Good!" The Hyuga returned with a Maya, "I took pictures of Maya and I want your opinion of them and the dress."

"Okay!" The teen dazed off to space as she races to the two and everyone else sweat drop.

Then suddenly the two evil females (Hinata and Chika) shot a glance at the redhead Kurama, making he sweat drop.

"_Oh Kurama…" _They said in unison.

Shuichi pulled up his collar, "I'm taking it won't be swell."

Chika sweetly walked up to him and she 'innocently' asked, "Will you take some pictures with Maya please? It won't take too long."

"Uh, sure?" He nervously looked at her; something about her did not make her pleasant at the moment that is if she was ever pleasant.

"Good!" She cheered as she pulled Kurama to her grasp and took her to another room. Everyone else was curious expect for of course Genkai and Hinata, who already knew. It was for about ten minutes when they came back with a nervous Kurama in a tuxedo.

Hinata whistle and Maya blush badly which unlucky for her, everyone else can notice her shy expression and Yukina and Keiko giggle.

"Hinata go tell them how they should stand while I take everyone else pictures!" The obsess student commanded the girl.

"Okay!" She eagerly obeys and she pulled the fox to Maya.

"Guys, we're going to take a group picture so stand still and look pretty!"

/////////////////////////////////

It was about an hour for the photo taking and everyone was getting stressful. Genkai was excused since Chika respected the elder woman and Hiei could have gotten away with it too if the two girls wasn't so concern about him. There was about huge piles of photos placed in the small camera and they were surprised that it hadn't broken yet. Most of the pictures were consist of Kurama and Maya though they were and still is really nervous and shy however everyone else didn't mind, in fact they would support the two if Chika and Hinata weren't so vexatious.

"Good, good." The ebony student hugged the tired redhead, "You two were be like mouah!"

Hinata on the other hands was giving Maya, one huge braid and she giggle. There's a huge chance that her favorite pairing might actual come true. She's happy—extremely overwhelming.

"Okay, Hinata, it's you and Naruto's turn!" Chika evilly smiled.

"Eep!" Hinata shriek, "B-b-b-b-but"

Chika leaped over and she ran as well as Naruto and everyone else can only sweat drop.

"Who's that girl Kurama?" Maya had just asked.

"Chika Hoshi," he weakly replied, "she's a friend of ours. We went to the same school however she's six years younger and I am. She's taking art class. How she met Yusuke was by through his training with Genkai while the others were by introduction."

"Oh…and she like Hinata?" She asked, referring to her earlier actions.

"In a way but much deadlier." He put his hands into his pockets.

"Boy, I don't think I want to mess with her." She comments; Kurama chuckle.

"Neither would I." He smiled and Maya smiled back.

"KYAA!" Chika jumped out of no where in Maya's face, "Sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm Chika Hoshi."-She took out a hand-"You don't need to explain who you are, Maya-chan."

"You know me?" She asked.

"Actually we went to the same school in elementary," she just smiled, "but we never really met face-to-face though I did hear your name time to time."

Maya slightly blush, "I didn't know I had that kind of popularity."

"Maybe not widely," She pulled over her business coat, "but I always did found a person such as you very interesting."-She looked at Kurama's way-"Though it may be wrong of me, I think you and Kurama make a very cute couple."

"Ah," she said sort of surprise, "you think so?"

"Yep," she childish nodded and took her hand, "now come on, I want to talk to you privately!"

"W-where?!" She yelled already being pulled away by the younger person's strength. The teen's grip was much faster and tighter but it wasn't as painful compare to Hinata's however it lacked that exciting tone to it which made Maya wondering what she's up to.

"You'll see." She said. As they kept moving, the area of the place filled more trees and less people. Maya had trouble keeping in the same pace with the rather odd person and she had something in her eye but she didn't complained, only asking the same question over. Pretty soon they were at a fresh clean river and all of Maya's frustration went away. She knew nature is wonder but she just never have seen it in her eyes before.

"Why here?"

"I told you; I wanted to talk to you privately." She fixed her suit.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"It has to do with my class I'm taking," she said earnestly, "back to my main point. I want to talk to you about many things but I think I should start with the serious one first: Maya, you'll die if you don't follow my orders."

* * *

**A/N: I hate cliffhangers myself but I think it really gets the readers in, no? This Chika Hoshi is my counterpart and as you can see, I'm a serious person. lol. And Hinata, and the others are the same ones from the anime show Naruto. I have a fanfic of them call Draw Me Something and it actually crosses over this fanfic! I think it's fun to do that. And if you guys care, Hinata is a total fangirl because of the way I made her to be in my other fanfic. There's another person I put there but haven't mention her name. I don't think it's important but I think it's nice to add some information. Her name is Yayoi and she's OC. I'm too lazy to put her past but not too much where I can add her in.**

**I do not own anything except for a few things. **

**Bonus:**

**Me: Kyaa, Maya-chan!**

**Maya: *sweatdrops***

**Me: MARRY KURAMA!!!**

**Maya:...What if he doesn't?**

**Me:...He does! He does! **

**Naruto: -_-' Stupid fangirl.**

**Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

**Naruto: N-nothing. O_O**

**Me: *day dreams* I-D Kurama and Maya are going to get marry and have a girl first and then a boy. The girl's name is Honoka for Hono in "harmory" because Maya (in this fanfiction) plays instruments as for 'ka' for flower because of Kurama's flowers. And the boy's name is Itsuki for tree! And then I become their kids' godmother and ivdeotap their every move. MAWAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!**

**Maya and Naruto: *slowly backs away from the creep***


	16. When Things Feels Like Dragging On

"W-what?" Maya stared at the apathy woman standing before her. All of her silliness the person had shown had washed away from the moment she had stated her reason.

"I've told you," No facial expression other than a stone look came into form or scented on Chika's face, "you'll die if you don't listen to what I tell you. You'll get yourself kill not because what you know of the demons, not because you made a deal with Miku _but _because your relationship with Kurama."

"How does that have to do with anything?" Maya question; she didn't get her; she was happy at one point because of her and Kurama and now she's telling her she'll die because of Kurama, "I don't understand. Please tell me."

"Alright," she agreed, giving a dark look; her expression did not crack, "There's someone named Katherine. She's a demon fox. She's Youko's older sister."

* * *

Genkai was explaining the teenagers about the portal and what their side effects are. The blond made a comment that made Hinata swing a fist at him that led to a fist fight with Yayoi. Kurama and Yusuke had to break up the fight and they quickly said their farewells yet again. Hinata wanted to stay at least until she can say goodbye to Maya but Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Yayoi had to pulled her—they had one last thing to accomplish if they wanted to go back home.

Kurama was sweat dropping and the others just pleasantly waved. When the portal had died out with them being swallowed in, Yusuke and the others had begun to start to talk about them and their opinions of them.

"I hope Hinata-san and the others get back to their place safely." Yukina smiled and she even notice Hiei's child 'eyes' look and Hiei notice and looked away; she softly giggled.

"Very scary girl I should say." Yusuke snickered, remembering her crazy attempt to nearly kill every of them with her deathly hugs.

"But since they got their things taken care of," Keiko broke into the conversation, "I think we should worry about Maya, shouldn't we?"

"Don't worry, Keiko," Kurama answered, calm and poise, "Chika and I will handling them ourselves. Just worry about your baby."

Keiko didn't say anymore but she still wasn't very convinced. Not that she doubt their abilities, they're excellent. She couldn't help but worry. Feeling a small kick, she rubbed belly.

"Keiko, let me take back at the room," her husband walked right up to her carefully; "I know the weather is cool right now but it'll eventually get hot."

The brunette just nodded and walked with him inside the halls. Hiei leaped back up to the tree and began to take a nap due to no more interruptions of it. Genkai went back to other matters with a following Yukina. Leaving only Kurama knowing what his next step. Even though he trusted Chika, it doesn't mean he can agree everything she does is a safe one.

* * *

Blood. Everywhere in the room, blood was splatter all over. A smirked lurked as a fox was pleased to rid of her anger on the poor defenseless soul. If only it hadn't came across her way. The blonde traces the dead body's cut marks with the tip of her long fingernails, eager to drink the rabbit's soul. Without manners, she took all for herself filling with oozing substance no longer feeling hunger. Though she did have room for one more. It was saved for one person.

"Katherine," A dark voice said, "let's gets moving."

"Hold on," she wiped off the blood underneath the corner of her lips, "I'm just getting done with this meal."

"Katherine-san," The redhead politely broke in, "please leaves the soul alone. I'll offer something that's entirely rewarding than what the creature could've given you."

"Sweet Emi," she chuckle, "what do you have that'll make me let the soul off."

"My soul, Katherine-san" She pulled her caller of her shirt down. She knew that the rabbit was dying and she knew she wouldn't have been able to save the poor soul in time but she knew it could at least be sent off some place better above.

She frowned, "You know what. I'm not that craving for any lesser soul."-She flicker the tiny spirit off her fingers-"My desire is one of a human's and you're just not quantified. "

"You are wrong." She disagree, "Mine is at your advantage than Maya-san's.

"What do you have that she doesn't" The fox challenged the maiden. She did not like how sassy she was getting.

"Did I tell you mine is from the daughter of the ancients?" She said so smooth and clear yet in that innocent that provided in her voice.

At first it looked like she was willing to take hers but she smirked while she shook her head, "You're buffering."

"Am I, Katherine-san? Am I not?" She said causal, full relax, "Unlike Maya-san, I have better uses for you that she isn't even worth your precious time. Think. Is she even worth in your presence? You are too good for her and she is nothing but a mere weak human."

After listening to her say, her fox smile came across, telling everything she is to be expected, "I see your motive, Emi. You're trying to protect the human"-The shorter female reminded poise and calm-"I can try from the way you're acting. I must say, you did a very well done job on persuading but this isn't about hunger. It's about revenge."

"On what?" Emi lifted a brow in question, "What has she ever done to you? And if she had done so, is it even worth to waste your time?"

"In matter of fact, yes." A glint flickered in her deadly gold eyes, "But that's for another story for later."-She jumped right up to the highest peak-"Sorry, if you intended to stop me from my goal then I'm afraid you've failed. I'll see you sometime soon I'm sure. Kurozu let's go."

He sighed, "Now you want to leave. It's been nice meeting you, Emi-san. No hard feelings."

"Of course," she said emotionlessly boldly, "I wouldn't hold it against you, Kurozu-san. It's been nice meeting you too."

* * *

The weight on Maya's shoulders never felt this heavy than before. Ever. The words spoken by the teen's pinkish lips never felt this horrible than she could've describe it to be as she stood there being broken bit by bit and the hole feeling came about again.

"I apologize it has to be this way," Chika sadly admitted, "but the route this is going and becoming, we'll have to corporate together. And to do that,"-She held up a flame in her hand-"You're going have to lead this time."

"But how?" She asked. Honestly, she didn't have the confidence in herself. She's so inexperience at this.

"How?" She question back, "How is it that you asked me something that we both know that you are capable of doing?"

Maya didn't say anything because she didn't knew what to say. She remember Genkai telling her that she'd tell her today because yesterday she had so much in her mind. Junk is still rolling mess in her mind, how is she supposed to know?

After a bit of silence, the younger yet well trained female broke in the silence, "As you can see, I'm not going to lead your faith. I can only see what you can do."

"You told me that if I don't follow to your orders I'll die." She objected.

"And these are my orders," she claimed head on, "my orders are you're going to need to lead out instead of letting the others saving your ass in the last minute, Maya. It won't be long until dangers strike back like Katherine. I'm here while I can with all my efforts and more."

"Alright…" Maya softly nodded, "but I want to say, you have more to say don't you?"

The serious Chika grinned, "Of course, of course."

* * *

"Hibiki!" Yori yelled at the sleeping man.

"Huh? What?!" The man jumped off the couch. It was another day since Maya left and the small apartment became a total mess. Sadly, he was too tired to keep in track on the house cleaning and he had grown to miss his little sister.

"This strange chick wanted me to give you this." The freckle man groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh thanks, Tasaka." The aftershave brunette sleepily took the letter. But he didn't keep that sleepy look for long when he notices it was from Maya.

"Holy shit," he exclaimed, "I didn't expect Maya's letter to come back soon."

"Maya?" The blond male was surprised. (A/N: Didn't have an official color so I'm just guessing). The both came closer to the sheet of paper and began reading"

_Dear Hibiki,_

_I'm so sorry that I haven't been back for a while! It was so much crazier than I should have known. I have good news and bad news but I think I should put the bad news first before I tell you the good mews because I wouldn't want you to get too broken after hearing the good things. Sadly I won't be able to return for about…like over seven months? Hehe…yeah I know the expression on your face right now. It's really complicated right now but I'll be sure to tell you later. Okay now on to good news, I'm still healthy and in fact my muscles are getting stronger and the place I'm at has such clean air compared back at home! When I get back, you'll see a brand new me—or at least a healthier me. And Easter Company has closed down? Well it's alright, when I come back I'm find better work so don't sweat, bro! But until then, don't worry about me and be sure you keep yourself well fed and the house better be clean when I get back!_

_~Maya_

"Well I have done so well on doing that." The older man comment on the last words of the letter and Yori snorted.

"You made the cookie monster look like clean freak."

"Like hell I did," he mutters. But despite that, he smiled. The hand writing is total Maya's and she even sprayed the perfume he hates so much. All in all, it was like a present back to home somewhat.

"Where have she been, Hibiki?" Yori asked.

"Don't know," he said while lying down on the couch, "all I know is that she's far from here. And from the way she wrote it, it sounds like far in the country."

"What that's so damn great!" He said, "She gets herself into hell of trouble ever since she met the Shuichi punk."

The older male smirked, "You're just jealous."

"Hell like I am!" He snapped, "He's no good and yet I…grr!"

"Calm down Tasaka, you aren't a kid anymore." He formally noted, "And so is Maya. She is fully capable to take care of herself and we need to give her more trust on that."

He grumbles, "So? She can be in danger."

"And I'm sure she knew what choice she put herself into," he looked like he's starting to get piss, "I respect my little sister of her choice and if you really are the friend you and she had said of then give the respect to her."

"Fine," he grumble, "I have to go to work…"

The shorter male walked right out of the door with the slam on the door as his departure. The constructer was fiercely looked at the door until he had finally calmed down.

"Maya, You better be doing alright, you brat." He grunted.

///////////////

Yori was getting on the car feeling somewhat frustrated. The woman he had spent his friendship with since elementary is off with that Shuichi he just knew it. He remember that few weeks ago when he had met again with the redhead again by that building. The look in his eyes told him that he's going to steal his Maya. He felt so stupid for not taking it so seriously. He wanted to wipe that look…he wanted Maya stay away from him. He isn't good for her! She's above his field and yet she's deciding to choice him. What did he had what he didn't? Surely it's obviously that he isn't what people make out of him. He grinded his teeth together.

"… _if you really are the friend you and she had said of then give the respect to her."_

No matter how many times he thought of that, he didn't want to be Maya's friend. He wants to be more than that. They could be more than that. It's all too irritating for him…he needed some coffee right now.

"Hey Tasaka!" A feminine voice called.

"Molly?" Tasaka rolled down the window, "What are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes, "It's not like you're the only friend who knows where she lives. I came to check up with her."

"Oh right," he glumly said, "well she isn't here. She went somewhere."

"Where?" She asked.

"How should I know? You know Maya; she goes off without telling others or at the most very few." The blond sadly sighed.

"Right…" She said, "well I guess I should go check up on her brother then. He can be lazy with the cleaning. Not that I can't blame him."

"Well then I should be going…"

"Wait hold on," She said, "Tenma wanted me to give this to you."

"How ironic…" He smugly said, "what's it for?"

"I don't know but just take it." She said.

"Alright," he said, "see you later."

They left their ways and the male began driving while he looked at the folded paper. When it opened, he gasped.

* * *

Tenma was furious that both of her workers left. She understand situation yes, but she is furious. Fortunately her niece is willing to work for crash but she's grateful for it but sadly she isn't well experience to it. To the bright side, she is giving her niece a well teaching experience.

"Oba-san," the young girl smiled ditzy, "where's Kurama-kun?"

"He's too old for you." She quickly responded.

"So?" She smiled, "Age is just a number."

The older female stared at the petite girl for a long time but she didn't loosen up. Tsukamoto sighed a bit. She couldn't blame the young teen; she was like her one time…when she wasn't so naive. Though she just sighed, and continue going on with work. The teen continue smile on, swiping the dust with a typical broom.

"I'm going to need to talk to those punks." The two ponytail woman growled, remembering her workers off.

The phone ringed and the elder woman knew exactly who is, "Hello, there Miku."

"Yeah, I need to talk to you."

"Go on ahead."

* * *

Maya was throwing pebbles across the lake with a small energy being transferred in. The 'vibrations' were smoothly spread further and further as her energy slowly cleaning the lake from of bacteria and other single cells.

It was her 108 times doing this but she remembers Miku telling her about how it helps distribute her energy wisely. Plus it helps her when she's feeling down. She couldn't get rid of the ebony's words. When they went different ways, her whisper gave her chills.

She yawned, still feeling tired from that entire picture taking by Hinata. The good thing though is that she had the light to rub against her skin. It was a warm feeling—one that is comforting for a person like her and it felt so healthy along with the clean air here.

She wished that her family were raised here. She knew that her mother didn't have the best health and she knew the only time she ever looked like ten years younger was when they were at the beach…she thrown another pebble to wash away another empty feeling in her.

The wind was smothering that crept around for a time or two to play a song for her ears. She found it sweet with rasp in it. A wonderful harmony that could be wonderful almost as the voice that plays over Chika's words.

A loud sigh came and she tosses another pebble to hop around on the mirror surface like landform for fourteen splashes. _A new record…_Maya thought plainly.

"Maya, what are you doing here?" A voice said out of the blue.

"Just practicing my energy transferring, Mizuku." Maya said calmly, trying to hide away the negative emotions in her voice. She knew that the demon is coming right next to her and knowing her, she kept her heartbeat calm and steady.

"Ah…" Mizuku barely murmured. She was just blankly staring at the water. Maya was wondering but shrugs it off, mostly thinking that she just may be bored.

Maya heard a chuckle, "What?"

"Nothing," Mizuku smirked, "I just remember how that Hyuga girl was taking so many pictures of you and Kurama, that's all." Maya stammered looking at the other way to her sensei's teasing another silence came above, just standing in the nature dome. Both females were just thinking and can be awfully patience to this type of quiet however Maya couldn't help but feeling something strange is going on. She glances at the brunette wondering what it was that made her 'bounce off' this vibe.

Maya gasp a little. She looked so pale…one Maya thought is it natural.

"You're so pale Mizuku…" Maya repeated her thoughts, "I-is that natural for y-you?"

"Oh," she said causally, "Don't worry, it's just something demons like me do." _That is when we're really pale; it means much like a human…we get really dreadful…_

"Oh," Maya lightly smile, "I see. I was just worry."

_You should be more worry to yourself kid..._Mizuku sadly smiled. She spent so much time with humans that she had gradually gained emotions for them. If only she could do the same for her actual species.

"Hey…want me to read 'The Giving Tree' to you?" She said so irrelative. She threw a pebble across the water twice than what Maya had done.

"Huh?" The young human was confused, "What's the Giving Tree?"

Mizuku laughed felt so off right there, "I should have known you wouldn't have known but it's something I want to read to you. I don't know why but…"-she threw another pebble to the lake-"I haven't got to be a big sister for a long time."

Silent came and Maya was thinking vaguely, _big sister eh? A demon wanting to be a big sister…but I shouldn't stereotype anyone by this point…_

_**Indeed you shouldn't Maya-chan. **_

A soft voice shook her but not too much that made her jump. She carefully brushed away the sweat and causally responded to the taller female.

"Maybe one day," Maya brokenly said with a smile, "but I want to speak with Genkai—that is if you don't mind me leaving."

"Go right ahead," Mizuku freely took no offense—if she should, "I'm just going to stay here for a bit; I feel kind of tired about walking around all day."

"Okay then…well see you later."

And soon, even with the presence of the demon, it still felt loud—badly if it could be possible to be worded in any way.

Meanwhile, Maya was walking up feeling really confused and she began to have nonsense thoughts. This whole place has been confusing and she tried to act like she understood however one main thing had itched her since then…why did she care? And does she need a reason? She should have been scared and ran for it…but instead she easily dropped all that reasonable predicable fears away.

_**Indeed Maya**__…_a voice played around and Maya became hesitate and just listen.

_**It was all based on your eagerness. Because that's how humans are: they're curious no matter how big or little it is. Too. Simple. And I want to say, that ridiculous constant habit to question yourself…do you not understand? Why do you keep repeating about all the simple things? Maybe being young and naive must be a blessing…and a cruse. Oh and by the way, watch were you go.**_

The young adult felt a loud thump couldn't help but notice a person standing up of the hilly trail. She froze and she couldn't believe who was there…

"K-Karin?"

* * *

**A/N: I apologize about the short chapter and I know this kind of soundling like an excuse but...I'm a lazy person...still able to go online btw. I don't know...I'm a lazy person but I will honestly say that I'll still continue this but I already have this sort of idea...and it has to do with Kurama and Maya. But I'll do that when I get done with this fanfic...which by the way...is going to end soon...I planned to make this a long one however when I first started this fanfic, it was just a simple basic fanfic. It feels like I'm dragging on but I promise I won't leave them as a confusion but the canon characters are being screwd I apologize. **

**I do no own ANYTHING OTHER THAN A FEW CHARACTERS. IF I OWN YU YU HAKUSHO I AM PRETTY SURE SOME THINGS WOULD HAVE CHANGED A LOT!**


	17. All in the Mind

"Karin?" The surprised Maya stared disbelief at the blonde in front of her. It's been a while since she had seen her, and it's a wonder how the young bubbly teen have arrived in the middle of Genkai's land.

"Maya! It's been so long!" The teen cutesy voice soother no more than dolphins giggle. She had on loosely clothing—a purple tank top and shorts. Her shoes were decorated with mud and other substances that entwine along. Her hair was a little messy, maybe because of walking around into steeps or any difficult landforms.

The shorter blond ran up to her to shake her hand to which Maya shook hands with subconsciously. There was a feeling to the blue eyes teen that Maya couldn't help but wonder what it was. It wasn't enchanting nor was it disturbing still, the atmosphere hold strongly to Maya's attention that it attached to the lingering.

"What is it, Maya?" The climber asked the blankly adult. Karin looked worry by the time Maya snapped out of her thoughts.

"O-oh, I'm sorry. It's nothing, nothing." Maya shrugged off, "So what are you here Karin? You didn't look like the type to hike all the way out in the mountains. I mean the first time I saw you, you looked like the typical teenage girly city girl."

Karin chuckle, "Hey, hey, Maya, you don't have to stereotype me. But I do prefer the city; it's full of interesting people."-She said while picking up a stone in the cutesy way possible-"If you don't mind, could we talk somewhere else? In private I mean. There's something I want to talk to you about, Maya-chan."

"Sure." Maya said almost mind absently. Though the contentious Japanese woman didn't bother to think through much for some strange reason. Her thoughts processing was working a lot different that even she wasn't aware. Even the voice inside of her was no longer in her presence.

"Good…" Karin smiled, "there's a cabin not far from here. I really want to discuss about something I had for a couple of weeks."

"Like what?"

She winked the woman, "You'll see."

* * *

"Okay then…bye." Tenma hang up the phone. She signed, knowing that she'll have to go back to Genkai's temple. Despite hearing the awful news, she was quite calm about it.

"Yeah, Oba-san, what are you going so calm about?" Her niece snapped her fingers?

"Kana?!" Tenma freaked out, "Oh, my heavens don't do that to me again, Kana! You know I hate it when people sneak up on me!"

"Actually I was just standing for a bit…" The young brunette mutter, "Also from the conversation, it seems you're going away for a bit?"

"Yep," The silly owner nodded, "I'm leaving my shop in your hands."

"In my hands," Kana gulped out of nervous, "don't you think I'm a bit too young? Yeah I know I'm able to work with my age and all…but you know how nervous I get when I do things like this…Dad always keep saying how horrible I'm at it that I mind as well be a housewife. Even you know that, Tenma. Why did you even thought about making me do this?"

"You know," The older relative gave a relating smile, "there things we will doubt. I think the more we doubt, the harder it'll be when we want to do something. Now don't you dare think too much of this, Kana. You are more than what your dad says. If you can be confident in romance, then you can do this too. But if you need help, Ms. Obata from next door will help you much as she can. Understand, Kana?"

Her niece nodded though she still felt some nerves dragging her down a bit. Tenma gave her a tight hug, "As you excuse me, I'm going to get a rose before I leave."

"Why?" Kana raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's for somebody…" She said no more, wanting to exclude her niece from information which obviously was not for her to hear.

"Is it for a date?" She smiled somewhat teasingly.

"Maybe," Tenma lied. _More important than a date that's for sure._

"Okay then, make sure you don't do anything dangerous."

"Of course, Kana, why would your klutzy aunt do anything dangerous?" Tenma faked her carefree mask on her face. However, she then looked at the window in certain interest at the sky, quickly losing the smile.

"Well…let's see, you trip over a bucket of paint and landed over stacks of bricks. You nearly got yourself electrically shock at a power plant. You nearly burn your house due to your awful cooking and…" –She began listing all the things she could think of her aunt doing anything stupid at the top of her head while Tenma laughed weakly-"And you nearly got yourself drown while you try to save to save that rich blond woman."

"Hey, Eri is an important friend! And as a friend, I'll do whatever it takes to help a friend." Tenma defended the last note the red eyed girl mention.

"Well, that nice lady was the one who saved her. Plus, she knows how to swim, unlike you, Oba-san. Oh what's her name? I think it was Kitajima something…"

"Kitajima Ageha is the woman you've met there. She a daughter you know? You saw her too at that night." The woman brought up another topic.

"Ummm, yeah it was that woman with brown hair right?" The teen tried to remember, "The one who played at that instrument…what it is call again…?"

"The cello," The business woman said, "and yes that person."

"What about her?"

"She's taking Kurama's heart so now you can stop thinking about MARRYING Kurama. And tell that to every other fan girl!" **(A/N: ;_;…well only if Kurama will be happy with Maya…)**

**

* * *

The hours went by since Chika brought Maya to talk as everyone else was thinking ahead of their current situation—or to say Maya's.**

"Maya has been gone for four hours by now. I'm even losing her spiritual pressure lingering here too. " Yukina worried for the human woman as she was holding onto a needle and threads, "I hope Maya is doing anything dangerous…"

"Yes, I do feel her spiritual pressure is fading…" Genkai comment yet her facial expression haven't change as she sips on her tea.

"Chika, how long do you plan to stand there? We all know you've come here. You think you're eaves dropping?"

The young college student came up with a sheepish chuckle, "Ah, Genkai, you're the same as ever. Well, yes, Maya's spiritual pressure is out of range…and I indeed took out her to talk to her and I know I left her out there, WHICH FYI she decided willingly. So I—"

"Chika, you know Maya is in danger if you leave her out like that! And not just for the slopes, or animals! And you know that!" Yukina scolded the human.

"I know, Yukina," The darkest haired female felt a slight guilt running in her throat, "I swear that she is fully capable of protecting herself from Katherine. But…"

"But you know that there's just one thing that she's missing." Genkai finish the sentence for the foolish idiot.

"Ah yes…" Chika played with her index fingers, "I know, I'm stupid."

"Chika!" Yukina looked at her friend for anger as well as full worried of the younger human; she knew how childish the woman can be, but until now, with such knowledge, the ice maiden couldn't believe that such a careful person would do to a person like Maya. Especially when she's responsible for the whole disaster.

"I know! I know! I'll go find her!" Chika whaled. The guilt was sinking in her throat.

"So will me." A calm voice said hinting a bit of anger.

"Ah Kurama!" The nearly blind Chika exclaimed, "Well, let's go!"

"Wait," Genkai said holding out a white envelope to the foolish fighter, "when you meet Maya, give her this. But don't invade in until Maya has seen it first."

"What's inside it?" Chika bluntly asked.

"Something that I was going to give her myself but with all the problems have been thrashes upon; I'll leave it up to you."

And before Genkai allowed her warm liquid to travel down to her throat; she gave the weary youngster her usual looks, "If you let me down which you know already, don't come back at all."

"Hai." Chika said strongly yet a certain emotion was held back. A small amount of sweat fall down on Chika's chin as she took the envelope from the old pink haired hag. **(A/N:** **I like Genkai a lot so don't get the wrong impression) **She knew that the old physic had a strong dislike for her but not for the wrong things…or even it is possible to consider them right either. But more for that similar to Yusuke's, except that of it being a lighter and less close of a relationship. Still she knew well it wasn't truly anything against her, it was simply of the old woman's nature for a long time. And it's something to not to mess with too.

And with that, the two skill fighters left the two in the nearly compound.

"I hope Maya doesn't get hurt." Yukina commented with a deep concern of the brunette as Genkai gave the young kind a soft smile.

_Don't worry about Maya, Yukina. It's Katherine that I'm more worried about_, Genkai thought as she placed the piece of the Go on the board. The ruthless fox demon deep inside was actually a lot sentimental but Kurama knew better than anyone else.

* * *

"Yusuke, make sure you don't do anything stupid anything in there." Keiko said haft tired and haft sick. She wasn't sure what her sarcastic husband was trying to do. As far as she can tell, the former detective was sure making a whole lot of noise.

"Don't worry, Keiko," The brunette can hear a snicker from the other room, "as long I know what I'm doing. Don't sweat."

The pregnant woman sighed thinking about how mischief her husband can be, "Sometimes, Yusuke, I don't know what to do with you."

As the cocky man was doing what ever Keiko didn't know, she continued reading the thin novel that she borrowed from Genkai. As she was continue to read, she found herself near to the end of the book.

_That's faster than I thought though it is indeed a short novel…_The woman thought as she flipped to the next page. _Huh…?_

And then she came across a missing piece to the book. She pouted; _so much for finishing __A Step from Heaven__…I can't finish a story if there's a missing piece…_

No longer able to finish the story, she decided it would be best if she stop at the moment. And so as the pouting reader closed the book to get out for a fresh air, she noticed a shadow by the door. Thinking that it could be Genkai or the others, she paid no real attention to feel alarm. She would say something by the time she opened the door but then a quick force trapped her from words only then she realized by a moment to understand that—a stranger clasped her mouth.

Keiko's eyes widen, scared not for her but for the child as she felt numb by the minute. The man had an awfully strong grip on her and the most she can paid attention was his red piercing eyes that seemed to be bored.

"Put your hand off of my wife." The suddenly appeared Yusuke glared as he dropped a cardboard box on the ground.

The stranger chuckle, releasing demonic energy visible to a mere human's senses, "Right after I take her to a special place."

That mockery comment earned the demonic stranger a street gangster punch right in the cheekbone and out of the room to the back against the cold ground without harming the pregnant woman. However though, by the time Yusuke could free his love, an unknown hole appeared from the man's enormous energy and swallowed the scared human disappearing right before the young man's eyes. The damsel in distress couldn't even utter a single word as she horridly being pulled away in her last seconds only to leave behind the book. A deep sharp stab penetrates in the cocky man's heart only to send its purpose of mixture of emotions.

"Don't worry, she isn't killed." The cold demon said kindly as he wiped off the little blood caused by the younger male, "I apologize that I didn't properly introduce myself. My name is Kurozu, Yusuke Urameshi."

* * *

"Can you sense Katherine's energy, Kurama?" Chika said as they were racing through the forest. She was the only human other than two people who knows about the kitsunes' heritage and their sensing other kitsunes from a far.

"It's hard to describe…" Kurama gritted his teeth as he begun explaining as best as he could, "Something about it definitely has Katherine's name on it but… something is smothering over it."

The female sweat a little; she didn't like how the redhead had little to put it. She felt a heavy guilty swinging back and forth in her throat, but it wasn't going to do anything.

She froze—for a second as her eyes trail at Kurama's way, "You sense that familiar energy back at Genkai's?"

"Kurozu." Kurama said blankly but not completely since his anger stretched knowing the situation as well as his friend by him, "But we can't go back now. We'll have to leave it to Yusuke."

"Unless Kuwabara decides to show up in the last minute to help." She bluntly said, thinking about the matured redhead. However her thoughts went short when she spotted Mizuku on the ground battered up. Naturally they stopped.

Chika gasped, "Mizuku!"-She jumped down towards the demon as fast as she could-"Mizuku, who did this to you?"-She began shaking her-"Did you see Maya?"

Her tired eyelids did their best to open for the worried comrade and words—oh how the demon had a trouble time remembering the Japanese language; but she managed though with her last strength, "I was so stupid letting Maya go off like that…you already know what I know…T-there's not much I can help…"

She didn't spoke any more. Remorse, Chika carried the water demon on her back glaring at the ground like it was the enemy, "Kurama go ahead. I promise I'll back you up as soon as I can."

Kurama didn't like having to leave them behind and the fact that he knew what the foolish woman was going to do next, but they both knew what has to be done, "Alright Chika, but be careful with her brother."

Chika salute to the fox with her free hand with a very mellow look on her face, "I'm more worried with your sister, Kurama."

"Shouldn't we all?" Kurama nearly whispered but Chika can hear the kitsune loud and clear.

* * *

Maya was still following the petite blond from behind for a while, but the black haired woman didn't say anything. She couldn't help but sense something about the preppy teen. Every step that they continue to make, she couldn't help but feel a strong aura behind Karin. And every few times she had thought to have seen a few physical changes happen to the hiker. But she kept telling herself that she was only imagining things.

"Karin…" Maya decided to speak, "Shouldn't you be at work?"

The blue eyed sixteen-year-old didn't say anything which made the brunette think it was a bad idea to ask about. Maya sighed but silently so she didn't let the girl hear. Instead, she continued looking over the striking nature had to offer. To the least she could smile.

But not for long.

"Karin, did you—"

"I told Tenma that I had important issues to do. It's what I'm going to tell you about." Karin spoke softly yet it was sharp enough to have interrupted greatly, something to not Maya's liking, "And besides Maya-chan…so shouldn't Shuchi?"

"Shuchi?" Maya was dumbfounded for a moment—which was a mistake to say, "Oh yeah I guess you got a point…" She quickly adds on, hoping the young teen didn't catch on to anything. It looks like she didn't. The woman sweated a little of relief.

"Well…how's he's been doing? The last time I'd seen him was back at his house. I remember him telling me that he was taking you somewhere."

"Oh, he's actually doing quite well." Maya exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh, is he?" Maya's brown eyes caught a small hint of a returning smile from Karin's face from behind to what she felt somewhat glad about it. It had a certain touch of atmosphere the worker Maya had first met at the shop.

"So what have you two been doing then?" Karin asked.

"What we've been doing?" Maya repeated.

"Yes, or are you too embarrassed to elaborate on the past weeks you were with Shuichi?" Karin teased the older woman which affected the ever so slightly blushing woman.

"We were needed of…"Maya felt somewhat unstable as she kept remembering, "business discussion! But then a terrible accident happen so…yeah, we had to delay longer than I had realized."

"What happen?" The blue eyed teen's question challenged the big fat lair. Maya sweated a bit more as she had a hard time to come up with something.

"W-well, you see, a friend of Shuichi's was badly injured so we had to stay a bit longer because of Ku-Shuichi"-Maya silently cursed herself as she continued-"cares deeply for his friends."

"Ah, that is Shuichi to be caring for his friends. He's such a wonderful person." The blonde's voice reverberate indulgent much to like an unruffled melody Even though Maya couldn't see Karin's face, she could tell Karin was very maudlin to hear that. Now that she thought about it and even though she hardly knew well…what is Kurama to Karin's eyes?

At this point, they no longer spoke any more. Instead, they had continued walking just as they had before. It nerved the learner to be put off of information she could have captured notes from the once bubbly (or at least being hold off) blonde. It was too much of a good thing to rot into such a bad habit of irritation Maya reeked off. She blamed it all at a vague memory that woe is her. Memories of the past had sprouted back up—another bad habit the woman had.

Maya heard a voice.

_Karin? _Maya thought.

_No, it couldn't be her…it was too…familiar. _

She heard another voice—but deeper this time. And the strangest part was that it was all in her head. She can hear a conversation juggling in her brain.

_Maybe they just ran away._

_Oh, Shuichi, that's __**boring!**_

Maya began to tremble, the cold thought shivered right under her skin. It became certain to her that she definitely had a past with Shuichi Minamino.

"We're here." Karin penetrated Maya's thoughts.

Maya lifted her head. Her first view was a wide space with no trees. Something about it was so familiar about it…

"Katherine…you've changed a lot."

"M-Miku?" Maya turned around in surprised.

"I'm so sorry that I even consider bringing to all of this, Maya." The old woman lowered her head ashamed. The human couldn't soak in of what is going on.

"Karin? Why were you being called by Katherine…?" Maya said confused despite already knowing it at the same time.

"Maya you already know." She calmly stated.

"I…"

"Prepare for death! All of you!" The blonde screamed, summon of a somewhat black hole appearing from the ground.

"Shadow! Come!" Miku commanded.

"Yes!"

Maya began coughing, feeling slightly dizzy. Freshly energy leaked out to the field, and strong enough to become visible and smelt of an

A black shadow raised above causing a great deal of damages. Maya felt mad spiritual and demon energy lashing at one another and those in between. Some of it of her own as she tried to battle against the massive vigor but even her little time of training wasn't enough to be compared to this. Brutal and quickly, Maya had little strength to meet up them and felled back harshly which could have been worse if she didn't went into one of the two's massive energy. (A/N: Okay and this isn't bad why?) As she fell, the almost defenseless fighter could have sworn she had heard Miku calling out something that blurred in her ears. It wasn't too long the fallen fighter had went under the deep sets of the mind—asleep.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Maya…"

_Can you wait for five more minutes Hajime? I want to sleep…_

"Maya…please wake up…"

_Wait…that isn't bro…mom? Sounds…younger…_

"Oh…I didn't want to do this but…none of the other methods seem to work…"

**SLAP**

"Ow!" Maya yelled; a sharp pain stung had spread across her now redden cheek. Not even her trainings was this awful.

"I'm sorry, Maya; I didn't mean to do that. However it was the last thing option that I could think of." A very apologetic voice said.

Maya looked at the person in front of her. The person was a woman in her early twenties with long brown hair and a pair of concern eyes gleaming at her. The main thing she notice the woman's features was her abdomen. She recognized her, and she knew her well enough.

"Keiko? What are you doing here?" Maya grabbed her hands to much of Keiko's surprise.

"I should be asking you the same thing." She sighed, "While I was about to go outside of Genkai's temple, some stranger came in and sent me here. I didn't you were coming too. So tell me; how did you wind up here?"

"I was walking with a friend that I met up in the forest and…" The memories of a new Karin, no, Katherine, frighten her. "And…I met up with another friend of mine and…suddenly they started to battle…I tried to fight back, but I guess not all the training I had can go against theirs."

"Are you saying they aren't ordinary people?" Keiko rubbed the older woman's hand.

Maya nodded, "Well to the terms of what we use to see regular humans, yeah. I would like to tell to you all about what happen to it all, but we should figure out how to get out of here."

"Ah," the brunette flushed, "but the problem is…it looks like we're in a different dimension, Maya…"

"EH?!" She screeched; her facial expression had practically written over as 'We're doom', "Damn, I didn't know science fiction will be coming after me." A weak laugh flew out of the silly woman.

"Well if demons existed, this isn't any different." The shorter female's help didn't rescue any of stress the freaked out Maya contained.

"Well, let's just find a way out." Maya quickly said as she got off the so call ground while sweeping off of her clothing.

Around them, it seemed to be an endless universe of strange floating objects from a large red rose to a shop much like of someone Maya knew. "Obviously, we are not going to have it easy."

Keiko laughed, "Since when did either of our journey to the supernatural was easy?"

"That's true…wait how do you know I had any? I didn't even know you had one yourself."

"Oh, sorry, Yusuke had told me a little about you." The pregnant woman explained.

"Oh okay," Maya nodded understanding.

The 'ground' shook as Maya put her energy making sure Keiko was safe from falling or falling objects. Maya winced as she endured the shorter woman's grip. Damn, she shouldn't be surprise by now from the moment how hard the woman's slap can be.

"It…stopped?" Maya's strong curiosity jumped back up.

"It…did." Keiko was also at disbelief.

"What could it be the cause of that?"

"If I knew it myself, I would gladly tell you."

"Maybe I could be assistance for you two?" A voice said.

"That voice…Tenma!" Maya exclaimed—emotions of surprised mixed of an odd ease came to rest upon.

"Tenma, I can't believe you're here! Do you know we are?"

The flower shop owner gladly answers her friend's question, "Well, we're in my niece's mind."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY THAT I WAS LAZY TO UPDATE THIS! T_T I'm terrible. I'm going to update two other chapters of my other two fanfics and then I'll come back to work on the next chapter! And to add, I'm thinking about making a cover for this fanfic! But I can't promise I'll finish it quick or it'll be totally awesome, but I'll try to get it done as best as I can. And then I'll give the link to it on my profile. ^_^**

**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! IF I DID, OH BOY WOULD THAT BE A JOY! (No I mean it. ;D)**


End file.
